Still Waiting
by Broe929
Summary: Season 7- Lindsay just started to move on from Shane Casey, but a blast from the past will turn her life upside down again.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters or the show :(

Please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter1**

Lindsay walked into the New York Crime Lab and smiled to herself slightly. The lab had become her home away from home since she started working there five years ago. She made plenty of friends that would last a lifetime and met Danny Messer who changed her life. Sure she could have done without going undercover and almost getting shot, holding her husbands hands while paramedics worked on him after being shot himself or more recently shooting a deranged serial killer in her daughters bedroom. But all those moments had made her stronger and now everything was back to normal. Little did she know she would be placed in the most dangerous situation of her life in just a short time….

She was at her desk talking on her cell phone when Danny walked in

"…that's great, call me when you land" Lindsay said into the phone then hung up

"Who was that?" Danny asked casually

"That was Ryan" Lindsay smiled at Danny, Ryan was her older brother but youngest of the three older brothers she had "He's coming to New York this week"

"That's good" Danny smirked "It'll be nice you can spend some time with your family"

"Yea well he's dying to see Lucy" Lindsay told him

"What's he doing in New York?" Danny questioned. He knew Lindsay's family loved Montana and never understood her reasons for coming to New York. To them New York was the scariest place. Her parents came down once after Danny had been shot to help her with Lucy and her oldest brother stopped in less then a year ago when he was on a business trip.

"His friend Billy has a big interview at an advertisement company in a couple of days but wanted to make it a little vacation and asked Ryan to come" Lindsay told him as he started typing at his computer "You remember Billy right? You met him at the trial"

"Nope can't say that I do" Danny admitted "I was focused solely on you my dear" he added with a wink

"Billy was Jill's brother" Lindsay told him and Danny turned his full attention towards Lindsay

"Right, right" Danny said remembering, he knew how close Lindsay and Jill were "I remember you introducing us"

"He was always real nice to me after she had died" Lindsay smiled at the memories "Maybe we could all go to dinner together sometime this week"

"Absolutely" Danny said seriously then smirked "You know I love spending time with any of your brothers" with that Lindsay rolled her eyes

"They don't hate you" Lindsay told him with a laugh "Well Ryan doesn't anyway"

"Ryan's always been favorite" Danny said turning back towards his computer then Jo walked in

"Danny I've got some trace from the knife" Jo said to him "I'm not interrupting am I?" she questioned with a smile

"Nope not at all" Lindsay said politely standing up "He'll be here tomorrow so dinner Thursday night" she said to him putting on her jacket "See ya" she said to Jo then left the room  
"I'm looking forward to it" Danny yelled after her sarcastically then looked at Jo who looked confused "One of Lindsay's brothers is coming to town for a visit"  
"That's nice" Jo said sincerely "I take it you're not a fan"  
"I'm a fan" Danny said looking over the papers Jo had given him "He doesn't like me"  
"Ah I see" Jo laughed "You're the street punk that stole his little sisters innocence"

"Yea something like that" Danny said with a laugh

The next day Lindsay was in her apartment on her lone day off she was folding laundry as she watched Lucy play with dolls on the floor when there was a knock at the door. She quickly ran over and opened the door to find her brother standing there

"Hey Lin" Ryan smiled pulling her into a tight hug "I've missed you kid"

"I've missed you too" Lindsay frowned not wanting to let go but eventually pulled away

"Lindsay" Billy smiled politely and Lindsay gave him a warm hug as well

"Come in" Lindsay said ushering them in

"Nice place" Ryan said looking around

"Yea well I'm still working on it" Lindsay told him, the walls were still white- her and Danny hadn't gotten around to painting it since they moved in after the Shane Casey incident

"And is this little Lucy" Ryan smiled kneeling down to Lucy

"Lucy say hi to your uncle Ryan" Lindsay smiled watching them

"hi" Lucy said giving a small wave

"She got so big" Ryan said now turning to Lindsay "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm good" Lindsay said to him

"We heard about the medal" Billy chimed in and Lindsay instantly looked embarrassed "Congratulations"  
"Why didn't you tell anyone in the family about it? We would have been there" Ryan told her seriously "We heard about it in the local paper"  
"It was in the paper?" Lindsay questioned

"A former CSI from Bozeman receiving such a big honor made it into the paper" Billy smirked "Read the story it was very heroic"

"It really was, I'm proud of you" Ryan told her sternly "And you should be proud too" he said knowing his sister well enough to know she was probably devastated for taking another life

"Thanks" Lindsay more or less mumbled "Where are you two staying?"  
"The plaza" Billy told her

"Fancy" Lindsay remarked "How'd you swing that?"  
"Hey I have a great job" Ryan defended

"And so will I once I nail this interview tomorrow" Billy chimed in

"I hope you get it, it would be nice to have someone else from Bozeman here in the big city" Lindsay smirked at him

"Where's that husband of yours? Hiding in the closet?" Ryan teased

"He's working" Lindsay said to him "And be nice to him please"  
"I have always been nice to David" Ryan told her and her eyes widened

"Danny" Lindsay corrected annoyed and Ryan laughed along with Billy

"That's right David was your college boyfriend" Ryan said to her and Lindsay narrowed her eyes at her brother "I'm kidding I know his name is Danny, I'm just messing with ya. I like Danny" he added sincerely "He makes you happy, he seems to be a good dad and an ok husband"  
"He's a great husband and an even better father" Lindsay corrected "He's been my rock threw out this entire ordeal. I couldn't have done it with him"

"Good" Ryan said with a soft smile "We're going to head to the hotel now I just wanted to see you first"  
"You didn't even check in yet?" Lindsay questioned

"No Ryan's real reason for coming with me was to check in on you" Billy teased

"Dinner tomorrow night ok?" Ryan said pulling her into a hug "Bye-bye Lucy" Ryan said waving at Lucy

"Buh-bye" Lucy said waving

"See you tomorrow Linds" Billy added and they both left

A few hours later it was already past nine and Lucy was sound asleep when Danny came in. He checked around the apartment and saw the light on in the bedroom. He walked in and found Lindsay looking at old photos

"Whatchya looking at?" Danny asked flopping on the bed next to her

"Old photo's from high school" Lindsay said with a smile "Ryan and Billy stopped by earlier"  
"Oh" Danny said nodding "Bought up some old memories huh?"  
"Well seeing Billy did" Lindsay told him "He introduced me to Jill. Him and Ryan were best friends. I used to tag along with Ryan and his friends when we were younger so Billy started bringing Jill around and we were inseparable ever since" Lindsay told him still looking at the photo of her, Ryan, Billy and Jill but smiling "You know I never had a sister until I met her" she said finally looking at him

"I bet she's real proud of you" Danny told her softly "You've become the person that catches people like Daniel Cadence"

"I also took a life the same way hers was taken" Lindsay added to him coolly

"You didn't have a choice, Daniel Cadence did" Danny corrected "You're an amazing cop and scientist Linds don't forget it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lindsay walked into the crowded restaurant and found Ryan and Billy already sitting at the table waiting for them

"There she is" Billy smiled as Lindsay took a seat

"No Danny?" Ryan questioned raising an eyebrow

"He's on his way he had to work" Lindsay told him "Be-"

"-nice I know" Ryan defended

"Don't worry he'll be on his best behavior" Billy promised

"So while wait why don't you tell me about your love life big brother?" Lindsay questioned

"What about it?" Ryan shot back and Lindsay shrugged

"Is there a lady in your life or what?" Lindsay questioned with a smirk

"You didn't tell her about Kimberly?" Billy asked surprised

"Whose Kimberly?" Lindsay asked surprised

"I was going to tell her over dinner tonight" Ryan said to him "But I guess now is as good as time as any"

"Spill" Lindsay told him anxiously

"You're big brother is getting married" Ryan smiled

"That's amazing! Congratulations" Lindsay said to him "How long have you been seeing her? What does she look like?"  
"Calm down Linds" Ryan smirked "You're going to meet her"  
"When? Is she here?" Lindsay asked again anxiously

"No she's in Montana but I was hoping I could convince you to come home with me for a little" Ryan said to her and Lindsay frowned  
"I can't Ryan" Lindsay said to him

"And why not? You can't get anytime off of from work?" Ryan questioned her

"No I can't and I can't just pick up and leave Danny" Lindsay told him

"I'm not asking you to leave him for good just for a few days he could even come too" Ryan added

"Come where?" Danny asked walking over to the group

"Danny" Ryan said with a smirk standing and shook his hand "Good to see ya"  
"You too" Danny replied then shook Billy's hand then took a seat

"Ryan wants me to go back to Montana with him for a few days" Lindsay told him and he nodded

"You're more then welcome too Danny" Ryan added

"Well thanks for the offer but I can't take any more time off" Danny said referring to all the personal days he took when he was shot "But I don't see why you couldn't" he said turning towards Lindsay

"I don't want to" Lindsay told him "The team needs me"

"The team would also understand" Danny argued in a low voice as Ryan smiled at the exchange "I think your family would like to see you"  
"What about Lucy?" Lindsay questioned

"You can take her to Montana or let her stay with me" Danny told her coolly

"I don't know-" Lindsay started

"We would all like to see you" Ryan added "And I would love for you to meet Kimberly"  
"I'll think about it" Lindsay told him "But I don't want to talk about it anymore for the night"

"Alright" Ryan agreed

Later that night at Danny and Lindsay's apartment

"How was Lucy?" Lindsay asked Danny's mother who was waiting for them to arrive home

"Perfect as usual" Maria Messer smiled proudly "She's out like a light"  
"It's late Ma why don't you spend the night in the guest room and not drive home" Danny suggested and Maria just waved her hand

"You call 11:00pm late?" Maria laughed giving Danny a kiss on the cheek "I'll call you when I arrive home"

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled as Maria gave her a kiss and left

"So why don't you want to go to Montana?" Danny asked as soon as his mother closed the door

"It's not that I don't want to go I just don't think it's a good time" Lindsay told him removing her jacket

"I think it's a perfect time" Danny argued

"I'm starting to get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me" Lindsay teased and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around

"Never" Danny said to her "I just want you to be happy"  
"I am happy" Lindsay countered

"I think you can use a break from all the violence" Danny told her seriously and she pulled away "You haven't had a break Linds. I mean when I was out after I was shot you worked doubles, when I came back you were working and taking care Lucy and me. Then when we finally got a few days off-" he started then stopped knowing she didn't need to be reminded "You can use it"

"I'll talk to Mac" Lindsay said coolly "I'm sure Lucy would love to see her grandparents"

"See" Danny smiled "That's my girl" then gave her a quick kiss

Mac's office (next day)

Lindsay knocked on Mac's door and waved her in

"Lindsay" Mac said with head nod "Everything ok?"  
"Yea I was just wondering if I could have a few days off" Lindsay spat out quickly "My brother wants me to go back to Montana with him for a little bit"

"I think that sounds nice" Mac agreed "No problem"

"Really?" Lindsay asked surprised "I'd have to leave tomorrow"  
"Ok" Mac said "Will work out the schedule just have a good time"

"Ok thanks" Lindsay said

"Something wrong?" Mac questioned "If you don't want to go you don't have to"  
"No, no it's not that" Lindsay told him "I just haven't really spoken to my family about what happened and I don't feel like spending my few days there discussing it with them"

"I'm sure they'll understand" Mac told her "Go enjoy your family for a few days"

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said offering a soft smile and walked out of his office she then made her way to her shared office and found Danny in there

"Looks like I'm going to Montana" Lindsay told him casually

"Montana or prison?" he teased at her enthusiasm "What's going on Linds? You love going back home"  
"I have a feeling" Lindsay told him

"A feeling?" Danny questioned

"You know this twisted knot in my stomach every time I think about going home" Lindsay told him getting her belongings together

"It's because you know you're going to have to talk about Shane Casey" Danny said to her "You can't let eat away at you forever and you can't not see your family. You have to get it over with at some time"  
"I suppose" Lindsay shrugged  
"If you're down there and you're not having a good time and want to come home, come home" Danny said to her "Hell I'll even call you with a fake emergency just say the word"

"We have a word?" Lindsay questioned with a smile  
"Blue bird" Danny told her

"That's our emergency word? It's two words" Lindsay laughed

"I like it, unless you can think of something better" Danny shrugged

"I like it" Lindsay smiled "I better get home and pack" she leaned down to Danny who was sitting in a chair and gave him a kiss then left the office

Next day

Danny walked Lindsay and Lucy into the airport

"Hey Luce" Danny said holding her "Are you going to be a good girl for your mommy and take good care of her?" and she nodded with a smile "I'll miss you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her to Lindsay "I'll miss you too" Danny said leaning and giving Lindsay a kiss

"This was your idea" Lindsay mumbled and as Danny was about to respond Ryan and Billy walked over

"You all set Lin?" Ryan questioned

"Rye!" Luce squealed pointing at her Uncle Ryan and Ryan took Lucy from her arms

"That's right" Ryan smiled proudly

"Take good care of my girls" Danny warned

"Of course" Ryan smirked extending the arm that wasn't holding Lucy to shake Danny's hand

"Nice seeing you again Danny" Billy said extending his hand as well and Danny nodded

"Call me when you land" Danny said to Lindsay as Billy and Ryan started to walk

"I will, and please be careful" Lindsay pleaded and he gave her another kiss

"I'll see you when you get back" Danny promised then watched as she walked away


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Montana**

Lindsay had been home for a full day now and was pleasantly surprised when her family didn't pressure her to talk about Shane Casey that much. They had questioned if she was all right emotionally and after that it was never mentioned again. She was leaving tomorrow but missed Danny like crazy. Then her phone went off

"You must have read my mind" Lindsay smiled knowing Danny was on the other end

"All the way from New York? Impossible" Danny teased "How ya doing?"  
"Good, I'm good" Lindsay promised

"You sound good" Danny said happily

"This was a good idea I'm glad you talked me into it" Lindsay told him

"How's Luce doing?" Danny questioned

"She is running around crazy with her little cousins" Lindsay smirked "She rode a horse today with me, she loved it"  
"She's country girl like her mom" Danny smirked into the phone

"How's everything at the lab?" Lindsay questioned

"It's only been a day Linds everything is the same if not more boring" Danny promised and she smiled  
"Good I want all the good stuff to wait for me to get back" Lindsay told him

"What are you doing tonight?" Danny asked

"I'm meeting Ryan's girlfriend Kimberly tonight" Lindsay told him

"That sounds nice I hope you interrogate her the same way your brothers interrogated me" Danny said to her causing her to laugh

"I'm not as intimidating as my brothers Danny" Lindsay said to him

"I don't know you scare the hell outta me sometimes" Danny teased

"Poor Danny is always getting picked on by the Monroe's" Lindsay mocked

"I hope you aint teaching my daughter that crap" Danny warned "I don't want her picking up on the Monroe's bad habits"

"Stop it you'll always be Lucy's favorite" Lindsay promised

"Alright go out to dinner have a good time and give Lucy a kiss for me" Danny told her

"I love you" Lindsay replied a little sadly

"Love you too" Danny promised then both hung up

At a nice restaurant Lindsay was happily chatting with her brothers girlfriend Kimberly who Lindsay deemed good enough for him while Ryan and Billy who decided to join them for dinner talked amongst themselves

"So" Billy started "I wanted to announce it tonight, I heard back from New York. I got the job" he stated proudly

"That's great" Ryan said shaking his hand

"Congratulations" Lindsay added with a smile

"I'm counting on you to show me around town" Billy said seriously to her and she smiled  
"I still barley know my way around town" she smirked "But I'll do the best I can"

"When do you leave?" Ryan asked

"I report next Monday" Billy told them

"You're going to miss it here" Kimberly teased

"Not really I'll have a little piece of home right Linds?" Billy asked referring to her

"Absolutely" Lindsay agreed with a smile

"I hate to cut this night short" Kimberly said looking at her pager going off "But that's the hospital" Kimberly said to them. Kimberly was a first year resident doctor in Bozeman

"I'll take you" Ryan said pulling her chair out for her

"It was great to meet you Lindsay" Kimberly said walking over to her "You're as lovely as your brother promised"  
"You too" Lindsay smiled

"I'll see you at home sis" Ryan said to her "You too Billy"  
"Night" Billy called after them "You up for a night cap?"  
"Um if you were to ask me that a few years ago I would have said yes" Lindsay started "But now all I want to do is make it home in time before my mom puts Lucy to sleep so I can say good night"

"You're really all grown up" Billy smiled "I always wondered what Jill would have done with her life"  
"Probably something amazing" Lindsay smiled "She was an over-achiever she'd probably be a hot shot attorney"

"She did love to argue" Billy smirked then frowned "I still miss her"  
"So do I" Lindsay said to him "I think about her a lot. I know it sounds silly but when I have really big news I still think to call her and then I walk to the phone and I realize I can't"  
"Me too" Billy said to her sadly "You were the sister she never had Lindsay I'm glad you two were so close"

"I was just telling Danny that the other night" Lindsay said to him

"He seems like a great Lindsay" Billy said to her "You deserve all the happiness you have"  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled

"Let's get out of here I'll take you home" Billy said standing up throwing some cash on the table

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled and they bother walked out of the restaurant

The car ride home was nice filled with conversations about the past and talking about old times. Lindsay was almost a little disappointed when they pulled up to her family home

"Thanks for the ride" Lindsay smiled

"Anytime kiddo" Billy smiled back politely as Lindsay got out of the car and he watched and made sure she was in the house before her drove off

Lindsay walked into the house and found her mother at the kitchen table

"Hey mom" Lindsay smiled "Lucy still up?"  
"Sorry honey I just put her down ten minutes ago" Beth frowned

"It's ok" Lindsay smiled

"What did you think of Kimberly?" Beth questioned

"I thought she was very nice" Lindsay smiled "She's a perfect fit for Ryan"  
"I agree" Beth smiled widely "He's the last one that has to marry off and give me grandchildren"  
"Don't you have enough grandchildren?" Lindsay teased taking a seat across from her mother

"Never" Beth said seriously

"So Billy said he got the job in the City" Lindsay told her mother who just smiled softly

"That's nice" Beth said taking a sip of her coffee looking down at her magazine

"What?" Lindsay asked with a laugh

"It's nothing dear" Beth assured her

"I've known you my entire life" Lindsay smirked "What's wrong with Billy?"  
"Did you know he used to have a crush on you?" Beth asked her casually flipping threw her magazine

"No he didn't" Lindsay laughed

"He sure did" Beth said looking up at her daughter "The only time I had ever seen him argue with Ryan was over you"  
"When was this?" Lindsay questioned

"When you were a senior in high school" Beth said to her "And he was junior in college at the time"

"No way" Lindsay argued with a laugh

"Yes way" Beth argued now removing her reading glasses "I was upstairs putting away laundry and I heard Billy ask Ryan if he would be ok with you taking him to prom"

"Why?" Lindsay asked. She didn't even go to her senior prom, she felt selfish enjoying all these great things and not being able to share them with her friends "I didn't even go"  
"He wanted to talk you into it" Beth said to her

"So what? He was trying to be nice" Lindsay argued "He didn't have a crush on me or want to date me. He pitied me"

"Uh-huh" Beth said picking up her glasses and placing them on her face again "and Ryan felt the same way. Told Billy that he was to old for you and Billy argued with him. He said you were wise beyond your years and you'd be better with an older man. Ryan almost hit him"

"Why didn't Ryan ever tell me this?" Lindsay questioned still believing her mother was over-dramatizing the story

"He didn't want you to feel bad for Billy and run to him" Beth told her matter of factly "They didn't speak for an entire week"

"Well I'm sure he's over me by now" Lindsay told her mother "I'm old, married and a mother"  
"And hot" Beth added and Lindsay rolled her eyes

"Do you think he's going to try to woo me away from Danny?" Lindsay asked amused and Beth simply shrugged  
"I'd love to see him try" Beth stated looking down at her magazine casually "I would love to see Danny hit him"

"He likes Danny he told me that tonight" Lindsay told her and Beth simply mumbled

"He's strange" Beth added "He's never had a serious girlfriend"

"So?" Lindsay questioned "Some people just have commitment issues. He's been threw a lot mom"  
"He's never been the same since Jill's death" Beth corrected

"He lost his sister that night" Lindsay replied sadly "I don't blame him"

As Beth was about to reply Lindsay's phone went off

"It's Danny" Lindsay said pulling her phone out of her bag and Beth grabbed the phone

"Hello Daniel" Beth smiled answering the phone  
"Hello Beth" Danny smiled. She was defiantly his favorite in-law. She was warm and welcoming to him every time she saw him "How's my wife and daughter doing?"  
"They are amazing" Beth beamed "The bigger Lucy gets the more she looks like you"  
"Poor kid" Danny smirked into the phone

"I wish you could have made it down this trip Daniel" Beth said to him "We would have loved to see you"

"Ah next time I'll be there" Danny promised

"I baked you my apple-pie" Beth smiled she knew Danny loved it and every year on his birthday shipped out that pie to him for his birthday

"You are the best" Danny smiled "Thank you"  
"Don't thank me, thank you for taking such good care of my daughter" Beth said as Lindsay rolled her eyes at her mother "Here's Lindsay dear, have a good night" Beth said passing the phone to Lindsay

"My own mother likes you better then me" Lindsay smirked standing up and stepping outside on the front steps so she could talk in privacy

"That's fine because my mother likes you better then me" Danny teased "It all worked out and honestly your mother doesn't talk as much as mine so I'm happy with the trade"  
"Not nice" Lindsay warned "You know Billy got that job in New York"

"Oh good you'll have a little country friend to mock the east coast with" Danny teased

"I do not mock the east coast" Lindsay corrected  
"Seriously though I'm glad you'll have somebody from home out here with ya" Danny told her

"New York is my home Danny" Lindsay told him seriously

"That's what I like to hear" Danny stated proudly "I missed you and Luce"  
"We've missed you more I'm sure" Lindsay said to him "I can't wait to be back home in my own bed"  
"Tomorrow night you will be" Danny said to her "What time are you landing?"  
"8:00 we should be back" Lindsay told him "You'll meet us at the airport?"  
"If I'm not there someone will be. We got a big case" Danny told her

"Don't solve it until I get back to work" Lindsay joked

"I'll try to sabotage as much as I can" Danny said to her that's when Lindsay heard Adam in the background

"You're still at work?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea I'll be here probably all night" Danny sighed, clearly exhausted

"You should try to get in an hour sleep Danny" Lindsay told him worriedly

"Don't worry about me" Danny said to her "Just worry about getting home to me as soon as you can alright?"  
"Deal" Lindsay smiled "I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Night" Danny said then hung up

The next morning

Lindsay walked down the stairs to find her mother feeding Lucy

"There's my girl" Lindsay smiled leaning down to give Lucy a kiss good-morning

"Sleep well dear?" Beth asked looking up at Lindsay

"Not really, just anxious to get home" Lindsay shrugged and Beth laughed

"You can't sleep without him can you?" Beth smiled

"Is that so wrong?" Lindsay questioned

"Not at all" Beth defended "You're still in the honeymoon stage"  
"Well I doubt that I just feel better knowing he's next to me" Lindsay said pouring herself a cup of coffee

"What's going on?" Ryan smiled walking into the kitchen patting Lucy on the head and taking the fresh cup of coffee Lindsay had just poured out of her hands and sipping it

"Lindsay can't sleep without Danny" Beth said embarrassing Lindsay instantly and Ryan instantly rolled his eyes

"Poor baby" Ryan mocked "You managed years of sleep before him I'm sure you made it threw just fine these few nights"  
"Stop making fun of me" Lindsay warned "I miss my husband"  
"And there's no shame in that" Beth stated proudly and Ryan rolled his eyes

"Why do you hate him so much?" Lindsay finally asked her brother "I was nothing but nice to Kimberly"  
"Am I ever rude to Danny?" Ryan questioned and Lindsay didn't respond

"Behind his back" Lindsay shot at him annoyed taking a seat at the table with them "Danny has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, he's never given up on me. He makes me happy and he makes Lucy happy"  
"Look I like the guy I'm just messing with you" Ryan told her "Of course I'm not going to roll out the red carpet for him being that he knocked you up before he married you-" Ryan started then his mother slapped him over the head and motioned towards Lucy "But he seems like a stand up guy and I trust him with you and I think that says a lot"

"I think that was some sort of a compliment" Lindsay mumbled "Why are you even here don't you have your own home"  
"That I do but I've got an important business meeting tonight so I can't take you to the airport" Ryan told her

"That's fine will take cab" Lindsay told him coolly

"No" Ryan said "Billy said he'd take you"  
"He offered?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow

"No I asked him" Ryan said giving his mother an odd look

"Ignore her" Lindsay warned Ryan "Thanks that would be great"

"What a gentleman" Beth stated with a forced smile

"Anyway I wanted to stop by and say good-bye to my favorite sister and favorite niece" Ryan smiled at Lindsay

"That's not nice you have two other nieces" Lindsay scolded

"Yes but those nieces talk a lot more then this one does" Ryan smirked taking Lucy out of her highchair "And this one I only see what? Once year she's like Christmas" he said smiling at Lucy who was laughing at her Uncle

"You're going to be a great father one day" Lindsay told him with a proud smile  
"It's one thing to be an Uncle and another to be a dad" Ryan said to his sister

"It is but I'm a cop and have natural instincts" Lindsay told him with a shrug

Airport

Billy had driven Lucy and Lindsay to the airport and was helping take there luggage out of the trunk. Lucy was sound asleep on Lindsay's shoulder

"I'm glad you decided to come Linds" Billy told her

"Me too it was nice to catch up" Lindsay told him "And thanks for the ride"  
"No problem at all" Billy said to her and looked at her "You've turned into an amazing women, you know that?"  
Lindsay wouldn't have been taken back by this comment if her mother's words to her about Billy the previous night weren't still fresh in her mind  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled slightly embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed" he inching closer to her placing his hand on her cheek which instantly made her uncomfortable

"Well I should get-" Lindsay started then all of the sudden Billy leaned and kissed her and Lindsay pulled away quickly and stared at him stunned "What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry" Billy said clearly surprised at his own actions "Just seeing you these last few days have stirred up a lot of old memories and- I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it"  
"Ok" Lindsay said unsurely grabbing her bag and avoiding eye contact with the man

'My mother was right' Lindsay thought to herself

"Linds" Billy said gently grabbing her arm "I am so sorry"  
"It's fine" Lindsay said trying to look him in the eye

"You have every right to hate me" Billy started "You're a married women and I wasn't trying to come on to you I just wanted- I don't know what I wanted but I feel you're the only person in the world who lost Jill too. I feel a strong connection to you"

Once he said her name Lindsay knew she would give in. Her and Billy grieved together when they both lost Jill and her other friends for that matter.

"Really it's fine" Lindsay said with a subtle smile "it was mistake"  
"Exactly" Billy smiled at her "I hope I still have a friend when I come to New York"

"Of course you will" Lindsay smiled "Thanks again for the ride" then walked into the airport leaving Billy alone outside


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lindsay walked off the plane with Lucy and into the airport to find Flack waiting for them.

"Flackey!" Lucy giggled pointing at Flack

"So you got stuck on Lindsay and Lucy duty?" Lindsay questioned and Flack responded with taking Lucy from Lindsay

"You call this stuck? I call this getting out of work for an hour to spend sometime with my little niece" Flack smirked "How was the trip?"  
"Eh it was ok" Lindsay shrugged still bothered by Billy's actions a few hours earlier

"Something happen?" Flack asked being able to read Lindsay like a book.

"No" Lindsay said grabbing her bag from the baggage claim avoiding eye contact with Flack

"Linds" Flack warned as Lucy pulled on his tie

"It was just a misunderstanding with an old friend" Lindsay shrugged as they walked out of the airport

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Flack questioned

"What is this twenty questions?" Lindsay asked with a laugh and Flack just looked at her

"Can you not tell Danny?"

"Oh don't do that to me" Flack sighed. The last thing he wanted was to keep a secret from Danny

"Ok" Lindsay shrugged casually as Flack put Lucy in the car seat and Lindsay placed her luggage in the trunk and then got into the car

"Is it anything life threatening?" Flack asked her and she shook her head no "It involves no danger at all?" he clarified  
"No" Lindsay said to him "Or I'd tell Danny"  
"Fine then you can tell me and I wont tell him" Flack said starting the car

"You promise?" Lindsay questioned him

"Yes I promise" Flack said giving her a smirk "Tell me"  
"Well this old friend of mine took Lucy and I to the airport" Lindsay started "Then when we got out of the car he kind of made a pass at me"  
"Excuse me?" Flack asked taken back "What kind of pass?"  
"What does that mean? A pass- you know hit on I guess" Lindsay shrugged

"Did he touch you?" Flack asked

"He kissed me" Lindsay told him and Flack sighed

'I knew I shouldn't have promised to keep this to myself' Flack thought to himself

"But I pulled away instantly and he apologized" Lindsay told him

"Well he apologized to you and it's not like you're going to see him often" Flack shrugged and Lindsay sighed "What?" he asked glancing over to Lindsay

"He's moving to New York" Lindsay told him

"That guy that's friends with your brother kissed you?" Flack asked surprised. Danny had mentioned seeing Lindsay's brother and a friend who was going to be moving out to New York. But Danny didn't pick up on any bad vibes from Billy or he would have surely mentioned it to Flack, he even seemed happy Lindsay was going to have a friend out here to spend time with

"Yea" Lindsay said sadly "It's going to make things awkward"

"I'd say" Flack said with a frown

"You're supposed to be making me feel better about the entire thing not worse" Lindsay shot at Flack who offered her an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry Linds" he said to her "But that's just wrong what he did and I think you should tell Danny"  
"Why? So he could get angry and be rude to him every time he stops by, he's going to be living in the City soon" Lindsay reminded him

"I don't think Danny being rude to him would be the issue" Flack smirked he could only imagine what Danny would do to this guy if he saw him

"You don't think Danny would hit him?" Lindsay asked and Flack just smirked

"I'm only your friend and I want to hit him" Flack said to her "Don't ever underestimate Danny's love for you" he said looking over to her "You and Lucy are his life now"

"So that settles it I'm just going to keep it to myself" Lindsay said

"You're going to lie?" Flack questioned "You wouldn't want Danny to do that to you, would ya?" he asked. He really wanted Lindsay to tell Danny because he was surely going to have a hard time not telling his friend.

"You're right" Lindsay said to him "We're supposed to be honest with each other"  
"Where was Lucy when this guy was groping ya?" Flack asked keeping his attention on the road

"In my arms" Lindsay told him and Flack laughed

"Class act" Flack said as his laugh turned into a frustrated one

"She was sleeping and he didn't grope me he peeked me on the lips" Lindsay said to him "The more I think about it the less of a big deal I think it is"

"Whatever you say Linds" Flack said to her

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay and Lucy had been home for over an hour when Danny walked in

"Dad-ee!" Lucy smiled and Danny quickly picked her up and gave her a kiss hello  
"Lucy" Danny smiled "I've missed you very much"  
"Hey" Lindsay smiled as well walking over to Danny giving him a slow but deep kiss hello then pulled away

"I'm going to put her to bed" Danny said "Then I want to hear about your trip alright"

As Danny walked away guilt started eating at Lindsay, she felt as though she cheated on Danny when Billy kissed her and it made her feel terrible. She can't even believe that she considered not telling Danny the truth. After a few minutes Lucy was in bed and Danny walked over to his wife who was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a glass of wine.  
"Tough flight?" Danny teased nodding towards her wine and she smiled

"Something like that" she mumbled  
"What happened?" Danny asked her

"So you remember Billy right?" Lindsay asked and Danny smirked, how could she ask that he had just seen him earlier in the week

"Yea I remember him" Danny said to her "What about him, you two have a fight or something?"  
"Not really" Lindsay said to him "The other night when you called my mother was telling me this crazy story I don't even believe by the way- that Billy used to have this crush on me and wanted to take me to prom but Ryan wouldn't let him"  
"I can imagine, if I had a sister in high school I wouldn't want my college friend dating her either" Danny stated with a shrug "So what it bugged you or something?"  
"Well it stuck in my head and I'm probably making more of this then it really is" Lindsay said to him

"Let me be the judge of that" Danny said to her starting to becoming slightly worried "What happened?" he asked her again

"Billy took us to the airport and he touched my cheek and leaned and kissed me" Lindsay told him and Danny's response was not what Lindsay was expecting

"He kissed you?" he asked her with a laugh "Where?" he asked completely naïve to the fact that Billy would kiss a married women

"My lips Danny" she told him then his smile turned into a frown "I pulled away- right away" she added quickly "And then he apologized and I left"  
"He kissed you on the lips?" Danny asked hoping he heard it wrong

"It was a peek on the lips really and I pulled away so fast" Lindsay told him "It was really nothing"

"If it was nothing then why is it bothering you so much?" Danny asked her seriously

"You don't think I wanted that kiss do you?" Lindsay asked a little hurt and smirked at her and walked over to her

"Of course not" Danny said lifting her chin and capturing her into a kiss then pulled away "I just don't like the idea of some guy who is your friend coming onto you and clearly it bothered you a lot more then you're saying"

"If my mother hadn't told me that story it wouldn't have bothered me that much" Lindsay defended "He started talking about how I'm the only person who understands him because we both lost Jill. I don't know- I felt bad. And he is going to be moving out here so I think the best thing would be is to move on and forget it" she finished then took a sip of her wine but Danny didn't respond "What?" She asked hoping the conversation would be over with and he laughed

"Nothing" Danny smirked "If you want to forget it happened then forget it happened"  
"Danny" Lindsay sighed "Please don't be mean or obnoxious to him when he comes out here"

"Do you expect me to roll out the red carpet it for him, invite him into my home when I know he tried to get into my wife pants?" Danny questioned her

"He didn't try to do that Danny" Lindsay reminded him "He made a mistake we all do. He's one of my oldest friends from Montana and I would like for you to get along with him"  
"So now not only do you want me to forget it happened but you want me to be nice to him as well?" Danny asked her stunned "How would you feel if it was reversed? If it was an old girlfriend of mine?"  
"That's just the thing he's not an old boyfriend and it's different. He's never been the same since Jill" Lindsay told him "And I told you about this because I love you and I trust you and I know you'll want to make me happy and not make this situation any worse then it already is"

"All right" Danny agreed after watching his wife for a moment "I wont smack him around" he teased with a smirk causing Lindsay to laugh "But I want you to tell me if he tries anything with you again or makes you uncomfortable" he said stepping closer to Lindsay and pulling her closer to him

"It wont happen but if it does-" Lindsay started then leaned in to kiss Danny then pulled away slowly and gave him a smile "You'll be the first to know"

"I better be" Danny smirked down pulling Lindsay into a rougher kiss

"Lucy sleeping?" Lindsay questioned as Danny started to kiss her neck

"Uh-huh" he mumbled as he continued kissing her then pulled her into his arms and carried them into their bedroom


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Crime Lab

Danny walked into the lab and was instantly greeted by Flack.

"Hey thanks for getting Lindsay and Luce last night" Danny said to his friend who just nodded "What? Cat got ya tongue or something?" Danny asked with a smirk

"No" Flack said with a shrug "How was Lindsay's trip? Did she say?"  
"Actually it's funny you mention it" Danny started then in a low voice continued "You see something is off with Lindsay I think she may have met someone in Montana"  
"What?" Flack asked surprised, that certainly wasn't the vibe he was getting off of her last night

"Yea I mean she wont say it but I think she may have fooled around with someone else" Danny said to him and Flack smirked

"You're messing with me right?" Flack asked

"You have any idea who could it be? Did she mention anything to you last night?" Danny asked him still in a low voice but seriously and watched as Flack's face fell and Danny smiled "I'm messing with ya, she told me about her friend kissing her" he said with a smirk

"You think that's funny?" Flack asked seriously "The two of you bring nothing but stress to my life if it weren't for Luce I would of cut you guys off a year ago"

"Yea right" Danny smirked as he continued to walk to his office and Flack followed

"You're taking this well" Flack noted

"How should I be taking it?" Danny asked "I mean Lindsay is an attractive women and stuff like that happens" he said with a shrug taking a seat "Lindsay doesn't think it's a big deal so that ends it"

"Really?" Flack asked with a smile "Who are you and what did you do to Danny Messer?"

"This guy can make all the passes he wants at my wife but at the end of the night she comes home to me" Danny told him proudly

"That's very adult of you Messer"

"Look Lindsay was friends with his sister who died and he's never been the same" Danny told him coolly "I mean he seems like an alright guy and if she wants to forget it then I will to- doesn't mean I'm not going to have a word with him when I see him again"

"Yea I mean I guess that kind of trauma can mess with ya" Flack stated "I mean look at what it did to you with Ruben" he said and Danny frowned "You felt you could only connect to the one person who felt the same way. I get it"

"Yea" Danny agreed but he knew that Lindsay would never ever take it as far as he did and he was still going to make sure Billy understand that as well. He wanted to be prove to Lindsay he could be the bigger person in the situation but a part of him would never let this go. Then an idea popped into his head "'scuse me" he said walking away from Flack and pulling out his phone and searched threw his contacts until he came across Beth Monroe's house number and hit call

"Hello" Beth answered cheerily

"Beth it's Danny" he said with enthusiasm "How ya doing?"  
"I'm wonderful Danny" Beth said with a smile "Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is great the girls landed safely" Danny told her "I was calling to thank you for the pie you sent back with Lindsay"  
"Anytime my dear" Beth told him genuinely

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you" Danny started "This guy Billy-"  
"Ugh" Beth said annoyed "That boy" she said with disgust which made Danny smile to himself "I suppose Lindsay told you about our conversation about him"  
"Yea for the most part" Danny said casually "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind repeating it to me though"

"Well when Lindsay was a senior in high school Billy wanted to take her to prom but Ryan told him over his dead body" Beth recalled "And Ryan and Lindsay may see it as an older friend trying to do something nice but I saw it as pervy"

"Why is that?" Danny asked looking around him to make sure no one was listening to his conversation

"Well she was such a young girl and boys only have one thing on their minds" Beth informed him "He always looked at her oddly after the Jill and the other girls were killed. And it wasn't anger or sympathy it was just odd"

"Really" Danny said a little surprised, either Lindsay choose not to tell him this or she simply hadn't noticed

"And I'm sure Lindsay will tell you I'm reading to much into this but I'm a mother and a mother always knows" Beth told him "He's a very strange boy. He's never had a serious girlfriend his only friend is Ryan"

"Has Ryan ever mentioned Billy saying something about Lindsay?" Danny questioned his mother-in-law

"No but I think Billy would know better. When Billy insisted on taking Lindsay to prom Ryan was so angry, I've never seen him so mad especially at a good friend" Beth told him "What bought all this on?"  
"Well he's moving to the City and I guess planning on spending time with Lindsay, I just wanted to get a feel on the guy" Danny partially lied he didn't want to blurt Lindsay's business to her mother

"I see, well my advice is to convince Lindsay he is no good" Beth told him "Or you'll have to straighten him it out" Danny smirked at that comment

"Don't you worry about Lindsay she's in good hands" Danny promised

"Oh I know that dear" Beth said to him "Have a great day"  
"You too" Danny said hanging up. He stood there for a moment. He was hoping his conversation with Lindsay's mom would ease some of his feelings about Billy but instead just intensified them. Beth didn't paint Billy as a victim as Lindsay had so he was torn in two directions- his promise to let it go to Lindsay or his gut instinct as a husband.

An hour later Lindsay arrived at the lab and passed by Danny

"Hey" Lindsay smiled

"I heard you have caught a big case" Danny said to her

"Yea I thought Jo and I were going to be at the scene all night" Lindsay told him "You alright?"  
"Yea fine" Danny stated casually then Lindsay's phone went off

"Lindsay Messer" Lindsay answered "Oh hi Billy" she said coolly and Danny slightly rolled his eyes "Sure that sounds nice, ok see you then"  
"What did he want?" Danny asked licking in his lip a bit and Lindsay sighed at his response

"He's going to be in New York tomorrow, wants to get together" Lindsay told him

"Look I told you I'd try to be ok with all this and I meant what I said" Danny started "What I'm not ok with is you going out by yourself with him"  
"You don't trust me?" Lindsay asked him hurt

"I trust you more then anyone in this world, him not so much" Danny replied to her "And I think any man in my shoes would feel the same way"  
"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Linds I'm asking ya to give half way here, put yourself in my shoes" Danny reasoned "I don't know this guy and I don't like him"  
"Fine" Lindsay agreed "You're right it's not fair to you"  
"Thank you" Danny smiled leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead "So if Mister wonderful wants to see you tomorrow have him come to the apartment I'll be home"

"Ok" Lindsay agreed

Next night Lindsay/Danny apartment

Danny was sitting with Lucy on the floor putting a toy puzzle together with her when he heard a soft knock at the door. He stood up and opened the door to find Billy on the other side

"Danny" Billy said with a smile, Danny just moved to the side to let Billy pass "Where's Lindsay?"  
"She's running a little late she'll be here soon" Danny said closing the door

"I'm gathering by the cold reception I'm receiving here that Lindsay told you what happened at the airport" Billy said to Danny who didn't reply "You have every right to want to punch me in the face I was completely out of line"

"What I want to know is what you were thinking?" Danny questioned coldly

"I wasn't thinking it was just a reaction, one she didn't take to kindly to by the way" Billy told him

"I aint gonna hit ya this time" Danny told him "But I'm not going to forget this either. You touch my wife or even look at her in a way I don't like I am going to kill you" he said to him in a low voice "And I'm not one of those people who say something and don't follow threw. Lindsay has been threw a lot and we've worked real hard to get to the place we are today and I'm not going to let anyone mess with that" Danny warned him "Lindsay is a good person and wont see threw your true intentions but I will. I promised her I wouldn't make a big deal and I'm going to keep that promise to her but Lindsay is very important to me so I wont take kindly to someone taking advantage of her"  
"I would never do that" Billy told him softly

"I think ya already did" Danny informed him "You want to be Lindsay's friend be her friend but keep your hands to yourself. Have I broken this down enough for you to understand?"  
"Yea I hear you" Billy told him "And I am sorry"

"Ok" Danny said coldly then Lindsay walked in and Danny instantly smiled

"Hello boys" Lindsay smiled closing the door behind her

"Mom-mee" Lucy smiled walking over to her mom looking to be picked up

"Billy it's good to see you" Lindsay told him with a soft smile and Danny turned to look at Billy

"You too thanks for having me" Billy told her casually as if his conversation with Danny never took place

"Anytime" Lindsay told him "Let me get changed and I'll start cooking" she said putting Lucy down

"No need to cook I ordered in" Danny told her

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips hello "I'll be right back" she stated then walked down the hall to her room as Danny watched her walk away smiled proudly then glanced up at Billy and smirked

"I get it" Billy smirked "She's yours not mine"  
"And don't you ever forget it" Danny warned


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days after the rather cold and awkward dinner were quiet. Lindsay hadn't heard much from Billy, just a text here and there. She figured what ever Danny had said to him really stuck with him. She didn't question what Danny said for two reasons. One- she most likely wouldn't have liked what he said and two- it was his job as her husband to look at for her even if she felt it was ridiculous, she'd want to do the same if the roles were reversed. She was now with Jo Danville stopping for coffee at her favorite coffee place

"I'm telling you, you haven't had good coffee until you try this" Lindsay smirked opening the door for her boss

"I'll take you're word for it, you are the only other none-New Yorker CSI" Jo smirked

"Difference is I didn't have me to point all these places out" Lindsay teased

"Well I'm sure you and Danny were close right away" Jo said to her as they waited on the long line

"No Danny and I didn't really get along too well in the beginning he teased me, made me look stupid-" Lindsay started then stopped "Then it all changed"  
"I bet he loved you the first time he saw you" Jo smirked "He was like a little kid on the playground"

"Yea well he did ask me out a lot" Lindsay informed Jo who smirked

"And I bet you turned him down flat each and every time, am I right?" Jo asked

"How do you know that?" Lindsay asked amazed at her new bosses intuition not just with criminals but also with her colleagues

"Because you're a lot like me" Jo teased

"I did say yes once" Lindsay told her "But I stood him up"

"Well clearly it all worked out the way it should" Jo smiled

"Lindsay" both Lindsay and Jo turned to see Billy standing next to Lindsay

"Hey Billy" Lindsay smiled kind of awkwardly "Billy this is my boss Detective Danville" she informed Billy who shook Jo's hand

"Please call me Jo" Jo smiled politely

"I didn't know you came here" Billy said to her  
"Every morning" Lindsay told him

"That's so weird" Billy smiled "Well one morning come a little earlier and we can chat before work"  
"That'd be nice" Lindsay smiled

"I've got to get to work nice meeting you Jo" Billy said with a quick wave then left

"Friend from back home?" Jo asked nodding towards Billy as he walked out of the coffee shop

"Yea" Lindsay told her "He just got a job out here"  
"Small world" Jo smirked

After they retrieved their coffee Jo and Lindsay headed back to the lab

"Here you go" Lindsay said placing a hot cup of coffee in front of her husband who was at his laptop searching for a trace match

"You are the best" Danny smiled up at his wife taking a sip of his coffee

"Guess who I bumped into at the coffee shop" Lindsay started

"No idea" Danny said still keeping his eyes on his laptop

"Billy" She stated simply and Danny looked up at her

"Small world" Danny commented

"You just quoted Jo" Lindsay told him and he smirked

"I've quoted worse" Danny teased "So did he try to make out with you?" Danny asked still looking at the computer

"Danny" Lindsay warned

"Sorry" Danny said quickly

"He didn't even hug me, whatever you said to him must have scared him" Lindsay told him

"What makes you think I said anything?" Danny questioned innocently

"When I got to the apartment there was a lot of tension in the room" Lindsay noted and Danny just smiled

"Just looking out for what's mine" Danny smirked and Lindsay rolled her eyes

"Would you like it better if I had your name tattooed across my forehead?" Lindsay questioned

"Yes" Danny replied quickly

"You're impossible" Lindsay smirked

Billy's Apartment

Billy was in a very small, dark dingy apartment at first glance rats probably wouldn't even want to stay there. He walked over to his small half broken desk and pulled out a scrapbook. The book was filled with news articles from the diner murders. He skimmed threw the articles and stopped when he saw a picture of his sister Jill. A small tear escaped his eye as he gently touched the picture

"I miss you more then you will ever know" Billy spoke to the picture then carefully closed the book and pulled out his other scrap book this book was filled with pictures of the Monroe family. It was group shots of Lindsay and her three brothers and her parents but the more pages he turned the more pictures of just Lindsay appeared. There was a picture of her and Jill on there first day of high school then time jumped and the next picture to appear took place years later and it was a picture of Lindsay walking to school by herself first day of senior year. A picture of her working at the video store she worked in. All the recent pictures of Lindsay were candid. Then there was an article printed off the computer "CSI goes undercover to save young girls life" which detailed Lindsay's heroic efforts in saving when of the Holly's. The next was just a picture of Lindsay, Mac, Danny and other officers from when they spoke of Jessica Angell's death. The next article was titled "Drive-bye at local bar lands one of New York's finest in hospital". As he turned the page he came across the article about Shane Casey "Hero cop saves husband and child from crazy killer" and the last article he had was "Lindsay Monroe-Messer receives Medal" and there was a small picture of Mac placing the medal around Lindsay's neck.

Then Billy flashed back to his conversation with Ryan all those years ago

_"I think I'm going to offer to take Lindsay to prom" Billy told Ryan who was at his desk looking over a paper he had just written_

_"No you're not" Ryan said with a laugh_

"_Why not? She wants to go she just doesn't feel right about not going" Billy informed Ryan_

"_I know why she doesn't want to go" Ryan said to his friend "I am her brother"_

"_So what's the problem?" Billy questioned  
"You really have to ask? I don't want my friend taking my sister out" Ryan said to him casually hoping Billy would drop it_

"_Who said it was date?" Billy asked in annoyed voice_

"_I know you Billy" Ryan said to him "You have a reputation"  
"Had" Billy corrected_

"_Whatever, I just don't want you hanging around my little sister" Ryan said to him _

"_Am I not good enough for her?" Billy asked out of no where catching Ryan off guard_

"_No" Ryan told him honestly "I know you're into drugs, you sleep around- you're defiantly not good enough for her"  
"I thought we were friends" Billy told him hurt_

"_We are" Ryan assured him "And I'd like to be friends for a long time and if you date my sister I don't see how that could happen"  
"I think I love her" Billy spat out quickly_

"_Excuse me?" Ryan asked standing up "She's three years younger then you"  
"She's apart of me" Billy told him "We share a connection-"  
"-no you share Jill" Ryan clarified "And that's it"_

"_no we shared Jill and she's dead now" Billy said to him "Lindsay is all I have left of her and I'm all Lindsay has"  
"Lindsay has a big family that loves her and supports her"  
"I can love and support her too" Billy said to him coldly "I can't help how I feel"  
"Help it" Ryan warned "Lindsay is off limits to you and I don't want to see you around until you can promise me you wont try to get with her"  
"I need her" Billy told him simply_

"_Get out of my house" Ryan told him in a low voice "Get out now!" he yelled and then Billy left_

Almost a week later Billy returned to the Monroe home and apologized to Ryan. He had told him he was messed up and didn't really think of Lindsay that way. Billy didn't have a choice but to lie, Ryan was his only friend and the Monroe's were like family to him. Ryan eventually forgave and moved past it but Billy never did. And now Billy was having the same fight this time against Danny Messer.

"They don't get us" Billy whispered to himself clutching his scrapbook falling slowly onto his bed


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lindsay was sound asleep in her bed, she and Danny had made plans for the night and Lucy was spending the night with Danny's mother. But work got in the way and Danny was stuck interrogating a suspect. It was almost midnight when Lindsay's cell phone started to buzz, she looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.  
"Hello?" Lindsay asked into the phone

"Is this Lindsay?" a male voice asked

"Um yea it is" Lindsay said unsurely "Who is this?"  
"My names Jake, I run the bar on the corner of 56th street, I've got a friend of yours here drunk as a skunk and I think it would be a good idea if you could come get him" Jake said to her

"Uh" Lindsay said thinking about it, but she didn't have a choice she had to go she wasn't just going to leave her friend there "Yea I'll be right there" she said hanging up her phone and quickly getting dressed. She sent Danny a text (knowing he wasn't going to really be fond of the idea but at least she was being honest) then grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

She was in walking distance of the bar so it only took a little more then five minutes to reach it.

"Hey" Lindsay smiled softly seeing Billy with his head down on the bar "You alright?" she asked placing her hand on his back

"You know what today is?" Billy asked her

"Jill's birthday" Lindsay said instantly yet she hadn't remembered it herself until just a few moments ago, instantly she felt guilty "She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself"  
"Maybe, maybe not" Billy said lifting his head and smiling at Lindsay "You look beautiful you know that?"

"Thanks but I think I should get you home" Lindsay said gently tugging at his arm helping him off the stool. He reeked of liquor.

"You're such a good friend you know that?" Billy questioned "I'm glad we're close again"  
"We were always close" Lindsay said holding onto his arm as they left the bar to make sure he didn't fall

"No you left Montana, you left me" Billy reminded her trying to look at her but was having a hard enough time standing

"I'm going to get you into a cab" Lindsay said to him "What's your address?"  
"I live right down there" Billy said trying to point

"You live that close?" Lindsay questioned surprised

"I told you I wanted to be close" Billy told her casually as she helped him down the street

"Right" Lindsay stated nervously

"I live here" Billy pointed to a rundown motel

"You live in a motel?" Lindsay questioned

"I like it" Billy smirked at her "Room 102" he said as she led him there

"Do you have your key?" Lindsay asked and Billy dug into his pocket and dropped the key to the floor "I got it" she stated quickly bending over to grab as Billy stared at her, which didn't go unnoticed by her and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable

"What do you see him?" Billy asked Lindsay as she opened the door

"What?" Lindsay asked not really hearing him

"Danny? What's so great about him?" Billy asked as Lindsay turned on his light for him  
"Everything" she told him simply "I love him"  
"You could have loved me" Billy said to her and Lindsay was taken back and just offered him a smile  
"I've got to go" Lindsay said turning to walk out but Billy grabbed her arm

"Please don't leave me tonight" he pleaded as tears fell down his eyes "Not tonight"  
"I have to go home" Lindsay told him gently  
"Remember in Montana on her birthday we used to meet at the lake every year and talk for hours?" Billy asked

"Yea but times have changed Billy" Lindsay told him softly "We're not kids anymore"  
"Yea" Billy said looking down at his feet trying to smile then looked back up at Lindsay "I really think we should talk" this conversation was going no where Lindsay thought to herself

"Tomorrow when you're feeling better" Lindsay promised then Billy slammed his door shut while still holding onto Lindsay's arm

"Billy" Lindsay said in a low voice "You don't know what you're doing" she warned him "Just sleep this off and call me tomorrow"

"No!" Billy yelled grabbing both of her shoulders and pushing her into the wall "You don't even care about Jill anymore? All you care about is Danny and that kid of yours!"  
"I will always care about Jill but I've moved on" Lindsay told him earning her a hard slap from Billy which stunned her she grabbed her left cheek with her and starred at Billy in shock

"How come you got to move on! Why am I still stuck in the past! What is wrong with me!" Billy yelled at her again

"I'm going to call-" Lindsay started knowing he was very unstable at the moment but Billy grabbed her and roughly pushed her on the bed, she lost her bag with her gun and phone in it during the struggle, before she knew it Billy was laying on top of her

"I just want you to make it all go away" Billy said with tears as he tightly held her wrists and kissed her lips then started to kiss down her neck

"Wait, wait" Lindsay pleaded "You're a good guy" she said holding back some of her own tears "You've been waiting for this for a long time right? For me?"  
"Yea" Billy said sadly

"So just be gentle" Lindsay pleaded forcing her hand to touch the right side of his face "Be gentle I know you can" she said full of fear, that's when Billy released her right hand and was able to reach the table lamp and hit him over the head with hit, knocking him out cold, he fell flat on top of her and struggled to get him off of her

**Crime Lab**

"You got anything Danny?" Mac asked walking into the trace lab

"Nadda" Danny said to his boss

"Why don't we head back to the scene-" Mac started when Danny's phone went off he looked at the ID then checked the time on the wall, there had to have been a reason Lindsay was calling him this late "Take it" Mac encouraged and Danny flipped his phone open

"Babe everything alright?" Danny questioned quickly

"Danny" Lindsay called out threw tears

"What's the matter?" Danny asked becoming instantly alarmed  
"I ne-ed h-e-lp" she choked out slowly

"Where are you? What happened?" Danny asked

"I thin-k, I think I killed him" Lindsay said as she looked at Billy who was still not moving

"Killed who?" Danny asked confused, he hadn't seen her message about picking up Billy yet. His words worried Mac as well who turned to Adam quickly

"Get a trace on Lindsay's cell now" Mac ordered and Adam nodded and ran into his office

"You're at home?" Danny asked as calmly as possible

"No, I'm at the motel" She told him as her tears started to run "He h-it me and I di-dn't know- I hit him in the head-"  
"Who hit you?" Danny asked raising his voice "You need to calm down Linds I can't help you unless you talk to me here"  
"Adam!" Mac yelled walking into his office "You got a trace on her cell yet?" he was starting to worry about Lindsay as well

"Bi-" Lindsay started then the phone went dead

"Lindsay?" Danny asked into the phone "Lindsay!" Danny yelled then saw the call was lost

"She's at the Motor Inn motel on 55th" Adam told Danny who didn't respond but just ran to the elevator followed by Mac

"Adam, call Flack dispatch units there immediately!" Mac shouted as the doors opened and he and Danny jumped in

It took Mac and Danny less then five minutes to arrive at the motel, they looked and saw one door wide opened and Danny and Mac both pulled out there guns, Danny walked in first and saw Lindsay laying face down on the dirty carpet and instantly dropped to the floor and slowly rolled her over while Mac checked the rest of the small room and it was empty

"Lindsay" Danny pleaded, the room was dark but when Danny put his hand on the floor he felt blood and then noticed there was a gash about Lindsay's right eye that was bleeding "We need a medic" Danny said looking up at Mac who joined Danny and leaned over Lindsay, they heard the sirens approaching "Linds can you hear me?" Danny asked softly tapping her cheek trying to wake her up

"Danny" Mac said nodding towards Lindsay's wrist which were now starting to bruise

"What the hell happened Montana?" Danny asked her softly knowing he wasn't going to get a response that's when Flack walked in with his own gun drawn

"We need EMS now" Mac told him as Flack looked down and saw Lindsay

"EMS!" Flack yelled out to the other officers and in less then a minute two paramedics walked in and Mac stood up to give them room

"Danny" Mac said tugging at his arm and lifting him away from Lindsay "They need room"  
"What happened?" Flack asked

"I don't know, she called me crying she said she thought she killed him, she was hit-" Danny said in shock "I could hardly understand her"

"What was she doing here?" Flack asked Danny who shrugged then looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Lindsay

"Flack I checked with management this room belongs to a Billy Myers" the officer told him

"Lindsay sent me a message" Danny said ignoring the officer "She had to pick Billy up from a bar"

"We're taking to her the hospital" the paramedic told them

"She ok?" Danny asked them  
"Her breathing seems fine, she probably just has a concussion, were going to Mercy General if you want to meet us there" the paramedic told him

"Where's Lucy?" Mac asked anxiously

"With my Ma" Danny told him "I gotta-"  
"go" Mac finished "Will be there soon" with that said Danny left and asked if he could ride with Lindsay and the paramedics allowed it and they took off

"I'm going to call Jo and Hawkes" Mac said to him "Get an APB out on this Billy Myers"  
"Already done" Flack said dialing a number

A few minutes later Jo and Hawkes arrived at the scene, the lights were now turned on and they had a much better view of the room

"Clearly there was a struggle" Hawkes offered looking at the back of the door that was sporting a dent

_"No!" Billy yelled grabbing both of her shoulders and pushing her into the back of the door "You don't even care about Jill anymore! All you care about is Danny and that kid of yours!"_

Mac kneeled down not far from the door and picked up Lindsay's bag, which had her gun, and wallet in it  
"She didn't even have time to go for her gun"

_"I'm going to call-" Lindsay started knowing he was very unstable at the moment but Billy grabbed her and roughly pushed her on the bed, she lost her bag with her gun_

"Broken lamp here" Jo stated taking a picture of it

_"Be gentle I know you can" she said full of fear, that's when Billy released her right hand and was able to reach the table lamp and hit him over the head with hit, knocking him out cold, he fell flat on top of her and struggled to get him off of her_

"She put up a fight" Hawkes noted then found something under the bed and carefully pulled it out "Got an ashtray here with blood on it" he said

"He could have hit Lindsay with it" Mac commented "I'm going to go to the hospital are you two going to be alright?"  
"Yea will be fine" Jo assured him with a smile then Mac left "Poor girl" Jo said to herself

"Will find him" Hawkes told his new boss

"Oh I have no doubt" Jo smirked "I've come to learn this team is very determined"  
"That we are" Hawkes agreed

Hospital

Danny was in the waiting room when Mac quickly walked over to him

"How's Lindsay?" Mac asked

"Fine" Danny told him simply "She hasn't woken up yet but they said she will- they're patching up her head"

"Will get him Danny" Mac promised and Danny let out a frustrated laugh

"Do you know why this happened?" Danny asked him with a smirk "Because I had to be the better person. I knew this guy had a thing for her he tried to kiss her but Lindsay assured me it was nothing asked me to forget it. So I did."  
"He tried to kiss her a few weeks ago, not kill her. You couldn't have known it would go this far" Mac told him

"I spoke to Lindsay's mother this guy has had a thing for her since she was in high school" Danny argued "But Lindsay told me it was just a connection she had with him since they both lost her friend Jill"  
"One of the girls from the diner?" Mac questioned

"Billy is her brother" Danny told him and shook his head "She sent me that text Mac telling me what she was doing but I didn't pay attention or I would have told her not to go"  
"Do you think telling Lindsay would have stopped her?" Mac questioned raising an eyebrow

"No" Danny sighed finally taking a seat in a chair "But I would have went with her or had someone go with her. This guy isn't stable and I knew it- I knew it deep down and it could have cost me her life"  
"It didn't'" Mac told him "She's going to be fine"  
"Mr. Messer" the nurse said walking over and he stood up

"Can I see her?" Danny asked anxiously  
"We're going to run a sexual assault kit on her first" the nurse to him and Danny's face fell "We did an intentional exam and found no signs but she did have some defensive wounds on her wrist and she was found unconscious so it's just precautionary"

"Yea ok" Danny said slowly then looked back at Mac "First Shane Casey and now this I couldn't protect her from anything" he sighed

"One thing I learned about Lindsay over the years is that she doesn't need protection" Mac told him  
"Tonight she did" Danny told him "We had plans tonight and I blew them off so I could run those extra tests. If I was at home I would have went with her"  
"She's ok" Mac said to him "I know you're always waiting to loose it all. You're waiting for the bad to take away Lindsay and Lucy but you're going to have to realize that's not going to happen. They're not like Louie, Aiden or even Ruben Sandavol"

Danny just nodded and Mac took a seat next to him and they waited in silence until the doctor came out fifteen minutes later

"Detectives" The doctor said to them "The SAK came back negative" he told them causing Danny to instantly sigh in relief "She suffered a mild concussion so I'm going to admit her overnight, with head injuries we like to exercise caution. Her wrist's suffered some bruising but nothing was broke"

"Thanks doc" Danny replied "Can I go see her?"  
"Yea she's awake now" the doctor smiled and Danny walked into her room

"Danny" Lindsay smiled softly still feeling a lot of pain in her head

"Montana" Danny said leaning over and kissing her head gently "You alright?"  
"Yea" Lindsay nodded "Billy?" she asked still in pain

"Will find him" Danny promised softly "I promise you that"  
"He was so desperate" Lindsay told him as a tear escaped her eye "I've never seen him like that"

Just then Flack and Mac walked in

"Hey" Flack smiled "How's the head?"  
"Hard as a rock" Lindsay teased weakly

"Good" Mac smiled at her then turned to a serious face "Can you tell us what happened?"  
"I'll tell you all I can remember" Lindsay said to them and Danny gently grabbed her hand

"I got a call to pick him up from the bar, today was Jill's birthday- I forgot. Then he was saying weird things" Lindsay started

"Like what?" Danny questioned gently

"That I was beautiful" Lindsay said turning to Danny "That I left him when I left Montana and that he was glad we were close again. I wanted to get him a cab but he lived right down the street, so I walked him there. The rest is hazy"

"Try" Danny encouraged

"I remember him slamming me into the door, he pushed me on the bed" she said as a tear fell down from her eye "he started to kiss me and I talked him down a little. He let go of my wrist and I hit him with the lamp. Then he fell on top of me and I remember he was so heavy it took me a few seconds to get him off of me. That's when I called you" She said turning to Danny who lightly kissed her hand "That's it, I guess he hit me from behind"

"You did good Lindsay" Mac told her

"Thanks" she replied in more of a mumble "No sign of him at all?"  
"Not yet" Mac said to her

"But if he's as drunk as you said and have a head injury we're thinking he's going to pass out somewhere and then will find him" Flack said to her and she nodded "Get some rest"  
"Will be back in the morning" Mac added then him and Flack left

"I'm sorry Danny" Lindsay said after a moment of silence

"What are you sorry 'bout?" Danny asked tiredly

"I should have listened to you" Lindsay told him "You were right"  
"It's done Linds" Danny told her still holding her hand "You're alright and that's all that matters"  
"You're mad at me" Lindsay noted

"I'm not mad" Danny told her in a low voice

"Sure you are and I wish you would just say it instead of trying to cuddle me" Lindsay told him with a little anger "You have every right to be"  
"I'm not mad at you" Danny repeated in a higher voice "You did what any friend would have done. I'm mad at the fact that someone put there hands on you, I'm mad I know this person and I'm most of all mad at the fact that I could have prevented it but didn't"  
"There was nothing you could have done" Lindsay told him and he just nodded

"They're going to keep you here overnight" Danny told her

"Can you stay?" Lindsay questioned and he smirked

"You think I'd leave you here by yourself after tonight?" Danny smiled "You're not getting rid of me that easily"

"He asked me what was so great about you" Lindsay told him "I told him everything. And I mean it. You're really the most amazing person I've ever met"

"That's funny because I've said the same thing about you" Danny smiled then placed a soft kiss on her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, I'm glad some people are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Lindsay had just woken up in her hospital and turned her head to the right where Danny was sleeping and noticed he wasn't there, she sighed and looked around. The pain in her head had almost completely gone away when a nurse walked in

"How are you feeling Detective Messer?" the nurse questioned with a smile

"Better" Lindsay told her

"You're being discharged in a few hours" the nurse told her looking over her chart

"Good" Lindsay nodded "Have you seen my husband?"  
"Yes he's right outside making a phone call" The nurse told her with a smile "I'll let him know you're looking for him" she said then walked out of the room

Less then a minute later Danny appeared

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens" Danny smirked "How's the head?"  
"Good" Lindsay told him "So what's going on?"  
"No sign of Billy yet" Danny told her and she frowned  
"Of course not" Lindsay frowned "How could he get so far away in the condition he was in?"  
"Adrenaline probably" Danny sighed taking a seat next to her bed

"You look tired, did you sleep at all?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea on and off" Danny lied, he was way to wired to fall asleep

"How's Lucy?" Lindsay asked

"She's good" Danny told her "I talked to my Ma she's going to keep her for most of the day today"

"Is that a good idea? What if Billy-" Lindsay started  
"He doesn't know where my parents live and he doesn't appear to be after Lucy" Danny told her

"Either did Shane Casey" Lindsay mumbled

"There's a patrol car outside my parents house, don't worry" Danny promised "She's fine"  
"Ok" Lindsay replied "Something else bothering you?"  
"Not really" Danny shrugged "Did you know Billy kept scrapbooks?"  
"Yea" Lindsay nodded "He loved photography when he was in high school"  
"He had a couple of books one was of Jill and the diner" Danny started "The other was your family but mostly you. It appears he had been following your career in New York closely"  
"This is all just to surreal" Lindsay stated frustrated "He's never been anything but nice and protective of me since I can remember"  
"Well your mom was right" Danny told her "He's very unstable. He's been on anti-depressants for years but it appears he stopped taking them a few years ago. He doesn't work in the city he didn't even have an interview"

"He doesn't work?" Lindsay asked surprised

"No it was all lies" Danny informed her "We're working with the police Bozeman to get more information on him"  
"Oh no does that mean-" Lindsay started

"Your family knows" Danny finished "I think your brother is even coming to New York"  
"He doesn't have to do that" Lindsay sighed

"He wants to" Danny told her "Everyone was real worried"  
"Why? I'm fine, I've been threw a lot worse and survived" Lindsay argued causing Danny to smile

"That you have" he agreed then they heard commotion outside her room

"Sir you can't go in there" they heard a nurse say and Danny quickly stood up and peered outside the door

"Says who? That's my sister in there!" the man in his early 40's shouted

"Is that Ryan?" Lindsay asked Danny

"I wish" Danny mumbled

"There is a security risk-" The nurse started

"It's fine" Danny said walking over to them "Jason" Danny said to Lindsay's older brother. Jason was the oldest off all the Monroe's and the one that had disliked Danny the most

"Danny" he replied as polite as he could "Where's my sister?"

"Right in there" he said and Jason walked past him and into Lindsay's room

"Jase" Lindsay forced a smiled and he walked over to her and gave her a hug "What are you doing here?"  
"I was in New Jersey on business when Ryan called me" Jason informed her then pulled away "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine" Lindsay promised

"You don't look it" Jason frowned as Danny stepped into the room "How could you let this happen to her?" Jason asked Danny who was about to respond but knowing it would just turn into an argument Lindsay interrupted him

"It wasn't his fault" Lindsay said to her older brother "This was me, I took a stupid risk"

"Is it true that this was Billy Myers?" Jason questioned his sister

"Yea" Lindsay told him

"I had never liked him" Jason said turning to Danny "I knew he was trouble. Even as a kid he was running around killing birds, drinking, doing drugs- and when Jill died it just got worse"  
"Then why was nothing said to him?" Danny asked raising his voice

"He was kid and Ryan felt he would grow out of it" Jason replied with his voice slightly raised "You think this is our families fault?"  
"I don't know" Danny shrugged "All I hear is what a weirdo this guy was and instead of keeping him away you made him part of the family practically" he argued causing Lindsay to sigh as she watched two of the most important men in her life begin to argue

"Yea well where were you?" Jason questioned "Where were you when this guy attacked her? Better yet where were you when you pissed off a crazy serial killer and broke into you home and tried to kill my niece?" he asked his voicing getting higher with every word that was said

"That's enough!" Lindsay yelled noticing Danny moving closer to Jason as if to hit him "This isn't helping anything, this isn't anyone's fault and I'm going to be fine"

"Hello" Jo Danville smiled walking into the clearly tension filled hospital room with Mac behind her "And who is this?" Jo questioned nodding towards Jason Monroe

"This is my older brother Jason, Jason this is Jo Danville and my boss Mac Taylor" she introduced and Jason let his guard down slightly and shook Jo and Mac's hand

"Can I have a word with you Danny outside?" Mac questioned

"Yea" Danny said still glaring at Jason then walked out the door with Mac

"I'm going to get some coffee and call Stacy" Jason told his sister "I'll be right back"  
"I'll be right here" Lindsay promised as she watched Jason leave

"Wow" Jo laughed "They don't like each other huh?"  
"You picked up on that huh?" Lindsay questioned with a smirk, Lindsay missed Stella a lot but Jo bought a great energy into the room every time she entered one

"They're both just equally protective" Lindsay told her

"How are you feeling today?" Jo asked her

"Better, ready to go home" Lindsay told her

"I have to ask" Jo started taking a seat "Is there anything you can think of from when you lived in Montana that might have alarmed you about Billy?"  
"No" Lindsay replied quickly "I mean he had his share of issues but I just assumed it was trauma from the diner"  
"He wasn't at the diner though" Jo told her "You were and you seem to have adjusted overtime"  
"It took a long time but everyone's different" Lindsay told her

"You're still defending him" Jo said to her

"It's just, I feel like for Jill's sake I have to give him the benefit of the doubt you know?"

"Sounds like survivors guilt" Jo noted offering a soft smile "You can't be responsible for him Lindsay neither can your family. If Jill were here what would she say?"  
"She wouldn't believe it" Lindsay told her sadly "He was a good kid"  
"It doesn't sound that way he's had a lot of issues even before Jill" Jo informed her "It seems his sisters death had just pushed him a little to far"

Outside the room Danny and Mac were talking

"You have to keep your cool Danny" Mac warned him

"You don't know what it's like with them" Danny argued "They think I'm the worst possible thing that could have happened to Lindsay"  
"I highly doubt that" Mac noted

"They always thought she would come back to Montana but she met me and didn't" Danny told him "They never forgot the fact that hurt her and they wont say it but they think Lindsay only married because of Lucy"  
"They don't know you" Mac told him "But you can't let them get to you, they're just worried about Lindsay"  
"And I'm not?" Danny questioned "Do you have any idea how crazy I'm going in this hospital when I should be out there looking for this guy?"  
"I can't have you on the case Danny you know that" Mac said to him and Danny sighed

"This is my wife Mac" Danny reasoned with him

"She is your wife that's why you need to take a step back and be a husband and not a cop" Mac told him

"I can do both" Danny told him

"The last thing you want is for Billy to walk away on technicality because it's too personal" Mac told him "I know what I would do it if were my wife in there which is why I don't want you working this in the field. You can do lab work but your first priority is Lindsay"  
"I know that" Danny sighed knowing Mac was right then they watched as Jason walked back into Lindsay's room

"So I hear you're getting out today" Jason told her

"Yea" Lindsay smiled as Danny and Mac walked in as well

"So go home and pack I've booked a flight for you, Lucy and I. It leaves at 7:45" Jason told her

"Wow a flight where?" Danny asked him annoyed, who did this guy think he was coming here and taking charge?

"Back to Montana" Jason told him

"I don't want Lindsay and my daughter in Montana" Danny told him "That's the one place Billy feels safe he might go back there"

"Will take care of them" Jason told him

"I don't want to go" Lindsay told him "I have a job here and I want to stay with Danny"  
"Then he can come to if you want" Jason told her in a softer voice "Let us take care of you"  
"She doesn't want to go" Danny told him in a sterner voice "You can't just walk in here and boss her around"  
"I'm trying to keep my sister safe, she safer there then here obviously" Jason shot at Danny

"Where do you get off?" Danny asked with a laugh "Lindsay is my family now and I know what's best for her and Lucy"

"Obviously you don't" Jason spat at him

"Stop it ok" Lindsay demanded

"Lindsay and Lucy area going to be heavily guarded" Jo added in the conversation "I assure you she is safe at home"  
"Was she safe at home a few months ago when a deranged killer try to shoot her daughter?" Jason asked her casually

"It's two different situations" Mac added before Danny could respond

"I want to stay here with Danny" Lindsay told him "I'm not leaving my home"

"Montana is your home" Jason told her

"No Montana was my home" Lindsay corrected "I trust my team and the police here"  
"I don't" Jason told her flatly

"Well you heard her" Danny added in "You enjoy your flight back to Montana, will keep ya posted" he said slapping Jason's shoulder

"I don't feel comfortable with this at all" Jason told Lindsay

"I understand your concerns" Jo reasoned "Why don't you step outside with Detective Taylor and myself and will go over the security with you so you have some piece of mind"

"Sure" Jason agreed reluctantly and followed Mac and Jo outside the room

"I'm sorry" Lindsay said to him

"Me too" Danny told her "I shouldn't be arguing with your family but-"  
"-they don't give you much of a choice do they?" Lindsay questioned with a smile "Jason has always been the most protective of me"  
"Yea well where was he when you were going threw the trial? Or when you needed help when I was shot?" Danny questioned "Now all of the sudden he comes here and decided to put me down as a husband"  
"No one could ever do that" Lindsay told him quickly "You are the best husband"  
"How'd you know?" Danny teased with a cheeky smile "You been married before?"  
"Oh just a few times" Lindsay teased back then became serious again "I feel safest with you"

"Well you've proved over and over again you can take care of yourself" Danny told her "I'd just feel better with you and Luce at home with me"

"I feel better with that too" Lindsay told him

"And I am not going to make the same mistake I made with Shane Casey" Danny promised "I'm not going to put you in that position again"  
"You didn't put me in that position to begin with" Lindsay reminded him "Shane Casey did that and we survived it just like will survive this" after a moment Lindsay spoke up again "I mean we do have an advantage, he's not very smart"  
"What do you mean by that?" Danny questioned

"None of this has been really thought out" Lindsay told him "It's not like he planned to attack me I think it just happened. I don't think he really wanted to hurt me if so he would have done it a long time ago. He doesn't have friends so he's not getting any help. He just a sick, confused man"

"Who is off medication and become violent" Danny added "Mac doesn't want me in the field on this one"  
"Either do I" Lindsay told him and Danny looked down "I don't want him to hurt you"  
"He wouldn't get the chance" Danny told her "I want to be out there looking for him"

"I know you do" Lindsay said to him "But I think it's for the best"  
"You don't trust I can do my job?" he questioned

"I know you can do your job, it's Billy I don't trust" Lindsay told him "I don't want to loose you Danny"  
"I've told you before, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Danny said leaning to give her a kiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing :)**

**Chapter 9**

Danny and Lindsay walked into their apartment building and stepped onto the elevator together

"You've been quiet" Danny noted to his wife who was silent most of the ride home

"I was just thinking how we could use a nice long hot bath" Lindsay smirked watching the number on the elevator light up

"That can be arranged" Danny told her wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her head

"Then we can just order pizza, curl up on the couch and watch some of the playoff game" Lindsay said with a hopeful sigh

"A women after my own heart" Danny smiled proudly then the elevator doors opened and Danny pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and stepped in. The apartment was dark as Danny and Lindsay walked in he flipped on the light and both were not expecting what they saw.

"Oh my god" Lindsay mumbled covering her mouth with her hand

"Stay behind me Linds" Danny instructed her pulling his gun out of his side quickly. There small neat apartment was trashed anything that could be broken was. TV, vase, picture frames, lamps, windows. All the tables were tossed over and there were holes in their walls that appeared to have been punched. Lindsay followed Danny as he checked out the rest of the apartment, gun still drawn and was relieved when found nothing

"Lucy's room" Lindsay sighed walking into it. Her shelves had been ripped down, toys broken, crib knocked over. She knelt down and picked up Lucy's favorite doll, which was now headless "Why?" she asked looking up at Danny who she could tell was fuming. He didn't respond just walked out of Lucy's room and dialed a number

"Taylor" Mac responded into the phone

"He was here" Danny told him trying to hold back his anger

"When?" Mac questioned already knowing he was referring to Billy

"I don't know but our apartment is trashed" Danny informed his boss "And not a little trashed, completely destroyed"

"Will be right over" Mac said ending the call when Danny walked back into Lucy's room he noticed Lindsay staring at a spot in the corner

"What?" Danny questioned

"There's a wet spot here" Lindsay said kneeling over it and taking a whiff "I think he urinated on the floor" she said turning to Danny who just violently shook his head

"Unbelievable" Danny said more to himself and watched as Lindsay left Lucy's room and ventured into her bedroom she shared with Danny and watched as she looked in the rooms. The only thing that seemed to be in order was her dresser she opened the draws and frowned Danny watched as she opened up more drawers then closed them

"Something missing?" Danny questioned

"Some of my clothes" She told him coolly "Maybe you should call your mom, make sure Lucy is alright"

"Yea ok" Danny said walking out of the room and into the kitchen while he did so Lindsay continued to look around her room but became more and more disturbed by her findings and decided it was best to just let the team take care of it. Lindsay walked into the kitchen

"I will, thanks Ma" she heard Danny finish on the phone then hung up  
"Lucy alright?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea" Danny told her "You should stay with them tonight"

"We" Lindsay corrected

"I'm going to be working on all this" Danny told her

"Danny you can't work this it's a conflict and I'd feel much safer with you being around" Lindsay told him, sure she felt safer whenever Danny was around but she knew she could take care of herself. She just wanted Danny to stay with her and Lucy tonight and not drive himself crazy thinking about Billy.

"I'll see" Danny said then heard a knock at the door, he opened it to find Mac and Flack on the other end

"Wow" Flack remarked looking around "I think he broke everything in this place"  
"Should be easy to get a print then" Mac said to him casually

"I'm sure you'll find more then a print" Lindsay muttered and Mac nodded his head to her

"I don't want you two touching anything" Mac told them "I've got Adam and Hawkes coming, will take care of it"  
"I think there's urine in Lucy's room" Lindsay told him and Mac frowned

"Sick" Flack muttered looking at the damage in the living room but responding to Lindsay's comments

"Where is this guy" Danny asked aloud not to anyone in particular but all three turned to stare at him "I mean how did police not see this guy come in here? How did the neighbors not hear what was happening in here? How did he leave this building and manage to disappear?" he vented

"We'll figure it out, it's what we do" Mac told him coolly

"I'm tired of hearing that" Danny snapped out of his boss who kept his cool "Look at my home!" Danny yelled "Go in to my daughters room- your goddaughters room and look what that freak did in there!"  
"You need to calm down Danny" Mac warned "Take a walk" Danny just looked at Mac then to Lindsay and Flack and groaned in frustration and stormed out of the apartment

"Danny-" Lindsay started and followed him out she met up with him at the elevator as he was waiting "Don't go"  
"Lindsay I need a few minutes" Danny told her rather coldly

"Danny please-" Lindsay started again

"I can't do this right now!" Danny yelled causing Lindsay to flinch

"I'm fighting this battle to Danny" Lindsay shot at him

"Are you? I can see it in your eyes you feel sympathy for this guy" Danny told her in a low voice "You still feel like he's your old friend from Montana, that you owe him something because you survived a crime that his sister didn't. If you would have just stayed away from this guy the first time he started acting up none of this would have happened but you have to save the world!" he ended with his voice raised he watched Lindsay's entire face fall but he was still so angry he didn't want to comfort her "Jill has been dead for years Lindsay it's time to move past it and stop babying her brother" he finished which earned him a hard slap across the face. She then abruptly turned around and walked back into her apartment leaving Danny fuming watching her walk away, just then the elevator doors opened and Hawkes and Adam stepped off

"Hey Dan-" Adam started but Danny just brushed past them to the stairs and slammed the door opened and disappeared "yea see ya!" Adam called after him with a smile and wave but knew Danny didn't hear, see or care.

"This should be fun" Hawkes mumbled walking down the hall

Inside the apartment Hawkes, Adam and Mac were all processing and Lindsay had moved outside to the fire escape she didn't even notice when Flack joined her

"He'll calm down" was all Flack said "He's angry because he's not in control of the situation, that's all" he told her but then was caught off guard by her next question

"I bought this all on didn't I?" she asked looking at Flack with watery eyes

"No you didn't" Flack said to her

"Don't talk to me as a friend talk to me as a cop" Lindsay encouraged "I let him into my life, my families lives and I defended him knowing something was off about him. Danny and my mother both warned me and I ignored it"  
"You didn't know any better Lindsay, it's not like this guy had ever been violent with you or anyone to your knowledge" Flack told her sternly "He tired to kiss you, so what? Plenty of people try to kiss attached women- it's not exactly a warning sign for potential lunatics"

"Danny's right" Lindsay told him as she looked down at the street "What was I thinking?"  
"Danny said it was your fault?" Flack questioned surprised

"In so many words" Lindsay sighed "He's really angry with me and I don't blame him"  
"Like I said Danny's angry at the situation not you" Flack reminded her "I've known him for years, I know how he thinks"

"What if he doesn't come back?" Lindsay asked him and Flack laughed

"He'll be back" Flack smirked "Groveling on hands and knees"  
"I slapped him" Lindsay added casually

"Good for you" Flack smiled proudly and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh a little at that "So let's hope you slapped some sense into him"  
"Or I slapped him so hard he's realized that this is a tough situation and he's going to run like he always does" Lindsay commented softly  
"I don't know Linds he's really not like that anymore" Flack said to her "You've really whipped him into shape"

"Yea" Lindsay smirked "I don't know I just want all this to go away I want to forget these last six months and just go back to normal"  
"It'll happen" Flack told her "Then you'll be complaining you're bored out of your mind"

"Doubt it" Lindsay replied

* * *

Danny walked eight block to the building that had become so familiar to him. He walked on the elevator and got off on the eleventh floor. The regular behind the desk greeted him with a smile and nod.  
"Good afternoon Detective Messer" she greeted with a smile and he nodded back politely and walked into the room and saw his older brother Louie still hooked up to machines, he carefully pulled a chair over and took a seat next to him and watched him as the tubes breathed for him. He didn't say a word, just sat there.

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

It was late now, after dark and Danny knew he had to talk to Lindsay. He figured everyone would still be at his place but he opened the door to find just Mac there.

"Took you long enough" Mac commented

"Where's Lindsay?" Danny questioned  
"Flack took her to Staten Island to be with Lucy hours ago" Mac told him shortly "Where have you been?"  
"Clearing my head" Danny replied

"Did it help?" Mac questioned

"No not really" Danny told him truthfully "I feel like an idiot"

"You're under a lot of stress" Mac said to him "But you'll get threw it. You always do"  
"I've never dealt with someone like him before" Danny confided "People coming after me that's one thing. Shane Casey, the Tanglewood boys- I'm used to all that. But someone victimizing my wife is a new game changer for me. With Shane in my house it was over so fast I didn't have time to really digest the threat against Lindsay and Lucy but with this- I'm waiting everyday. I'm waiting for a phone call from the hospital or you telling me they're gone"  
"You're not used to caring so much about other people" Mac noted "You lived on your own for years you never committed to anyone and then Lindsay came then Lucy, it changes your perspective on things"

"I know it's my job to protect but what if I can't?" Danny asked him and Mac sighed

"I know how you feel Danny" Mac told him "After I lost Claire I used to think of a 100 different ways I could have saved her, I beat myself up because I couldn't protect her"  
"There was nothing you could have done about that" Danny argued

"Logically yes" Mac agreed "But in my mind there was always something"

"I don't want to fail them Mac" Danny told him softly

"And you wont" Mac told him sternly

* * *

**Staten Island**

Lindsay was in Danny's old bedroom placing Lucy into her crib. She had finally fallen asleep. She quietly left the room and bumped into Danny's father. Danny's father came across as a tough retired Italian cop but when it came to Lucy he was a marshmallow.

"Lindsay" Carmine Messer called in a whisper he had a big bag "I happened to pass by a toy store and just picked a few things up" he said handing her the bag that was the size of a garbage bag

"Just happened?" Lindsay teased looking into the bag that had a ton of dolls and toys "You didn't have to-"  
"Yes I did" Carmine warned "It's a shame what happened"

"Yea it really is" Lindsay sighed "Thank you so much" she said giving him a hug "But hold onto the bag and give it to her tomorrow you'll surely bypass Danny on the favorites list"  
"That was my plan" he teased with a wink then walked down the hall into his own room. Lindsay walked down stairs and into the kitchen and didn't notice Danny standing behind the door

"Montana" he said causing her to jump

"Danny" she said holding her hand over her heart

"Sorry" Danny replied instantly "Didn't mean to scare ya"

"Then you shouldn't have been lurking" Lindsay told him coldly walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself some coffee

"I wasn't lurking" Danny defended "I was waiting"

"Look Danny I'm really tired" Lindsay started "I know you're mad and you have every right to be but it took me forever to get Lucy down-"

"I'm not mad" Danny said walking over to her "I'm frustrated and I took it on you and I apologize"

"You should" Lindsay told him "You were right, what was I thinking? I let this go to far"  
"You were doing what you though was right" Danny told her with a shrug "That's just one of the many reasons I love you"

"You still love me?" Lindsay teased "I didn't invite a complete lunatic into our lives"  
"Who hasn't?" he questioned causing her to smile

"And I did slap you, I'm sorry" Lindsay told him softly

"I deserved it" Danny sighed "But I will tell ya this that was one hard slap you put a lot of weight into it that's good"  
"I was holding back" Lindsay told him casually as she started to fix her coffee

"Oh yea?" Danny asked with a laugh "Then I never want to be on your really bad side"

* * *

**Chicago**

Billy was in a run down motel similar to the one he was staying in New York. It was dark and rainy outside and he just watched the rainfall. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. He looked threw the peephole and saw who he was waiting for.

"Get in" Billy said in a low voice as the women walked. She had short brown hair and was fairly petite.

"You had a lot of requests" the women teased removing her black rain jacket

"If I'm paying for this I'm going to get what I want" Billy told her as he watched her take her jacket off. He reached into his bag and pulled out some clothes "Put these on first"  
"Sweetie I don't know how many escorts you've ordered in your life but we work with our clothes on" she teased with a laugh

"Put them on now" Billy told her holding his arm to her which held Lindsay's clothes. The women was a little taken back by his harsh voice and decided not to argue but to just take the clothes. He then jumped on his bed and placed his hands behind his head and watched the women.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

****

Chapter 10

**Crime Lab**

Mac walked into Adam's office who was sitting on his chair listening to headphones

"Adam" Mac called loudly startling Adam

"Oh hey boss" He replied nervously "I was just-"  
"What did you get from Danny and Lindsay's apartment?" Mac asked cutting him off

"Nothing we didn't already know" Adam told him reluctantly "Billy Myers prints were all over the place we found his biologicals in the bedroom and there was urine in Lucy's room but obviously we can't trace that back to him"  
"Any activity on his credit cards or cell phones?" Mac asked starting to get frustrated

"Nothing" Adam told him "The last transaction came from an ATM less then an hour after Lindsay's attack where he withdrew a couple hundred dollars but that's it since then"  
"He can't live off that forever" Mac mumbled "Find me if anything pops up"  
"You got it" Adam assured him as he watched Mac leave then carefully placed his headphones back on his ears. Mac was walking to his office when he heard Flack calling his name

"Mac!" Flack shouted and Mac turned to him and nodded "I just received a call from Chicago PD. Last night at a Motel 6 police were called on to a scene that neighbors called to be a very loud and violent confrontation between a man and a women. When police arrived there was no man just a call girl who had been beaten and sexually assaulted"  
"Ok" Mac said knowing Flack wouldn't just be wasting his time with this story

"Call girl gave a description of the guy matches Billy Myers. The CSI's out there also recovered his prints from the room and the worst part of it all-"  
"It gets worse?" Mac asked annoyed

"The call girl told the police when he called he gave a very specific description" Flack told him and Mac nodded

"Someone who looks like Lindsay?" Mac asked and Flack nodded slowly

"Call girl was also wearing Lindsay's clothes" Flack told him

"Wonderful" Mac mumbled

"What's he doing in Chicago?" Flack asked Mac

"Probably trying to get back to Montana" Mac told him "I'm going to call the Bozeman PD and give them a heads up. You should go talk to Danny and Lindsay"  
"Me?" Flack asked nervously

"What's the matter you afraid Danny wont take it well?" Mac asked him seriously even though Flack knew he was attempting to make a joke out of this dark situation "You'll be fine" he said then walked to his office

"Great" Flack mumbled walked towards the elevator

* * *

**Staten Island**

Danny and Lindsay took Lucy to the park and watched her from a near by bench as she played in the sand box.

"She seems really happy given everything she's gone threw these last few months" Lindsay noted and Danny laughed

"Of course she is! I would be to if my grandfather gave me a huge sack of toys"

"That's all she has right now" Lindsay reminded him "I wish Lucy would stop paying for our mistakes"  
"I know what ya mean" Danny sighed resting his arm around Lindsay's shoulder still keeping a content eye on his daughter "But you know what? She's a lot like you. She doesn't sit around and cry and complain she just dusts it off and moves on"  
"She's a baby Danny she probably doesn't even remember last week well" Lindsay teased

"Nah it's because she's have Messer and half Monroe" Danny told her "Speaking of Monroe's where is dear old Jason?"  
"He went home" Lindsay told him and he nodded "He told me to tell you he's sorry"  
"If he weren't your brother Linds-" Danny started  
"I know Danny" Lindsay agreed quickly "He's got this knack for being obnoxious"

"And rude" Danny added then started to think "Arrogant, cruel and bossy"  
"Yes" Lindsay agreed "He's just looking out for me"  
"Well so am I" Danny told her as he watched a little boy approach Lucy and offer her a shovel to dig sand with him she smiled and started to play with him

"You're kidding me right?" Lindsay asked noticing Danny's entire body tensed

"What?" he asked in a casually tone

"She's barley three I doubt she's going to date the kid they're playing in sand" Lindsay told him but Danny didn't care

"He looks older then her" Danny said to Lindsay ignoring her last statement

"No he doesn't" Lindsay told him seriously after a few minutes of them playing closely Danny stood up abruptly "Danny" she warned  
"What she needs to get cleaned up" he defended walking over to her "Lucy!" Danny shouted walked towards her to get her attention

"Wait until she's fifteen" Flack smirked from behind Lindsay who jumped "Sorry" he offered quickly

"Everything ok?" Lindsay asked him nervously  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Flack questioned her back just as nervously. He certainly didn't want to be the barer of bad news especially with Danny's reaction to the last two incidents. He was a wild card and wasn't sure how he would respond

"I'm a detective too" Lindsay reminded him "Just tell me"  
"Maybe will wait on Danny" Flack offered then took a seat next to her

"Dad-ee" Lucy said pointing at her little friend she made in the sand box

"I know baby but it's really late" Danny lied then saw Flack "Look at that Luce" he said pointing at Flack "it's Uncle Flack"

"Flack-ee" Lucy said with a smile now pointing at him

"Oh good Lucy" Flack smiled quickly placing Lucy in his arms

"What's going on?" Danny asked Lindsay nodding towards Flack

"I don't know but Flack was just about to tell me" Lindsay said turning slowly towards Flack

"I'm bonding with Lucy here" Flack said smiling down at Lucy who was grabbing at his nose

"Put her down" Danny told him

"I'm not going to just put her down" Flack said smiling at Lucy

"Put my daughter down, man up and tell us what happened" Danny warned smiling at Lucy

"Come here Luce" Lindsay said taking Lucy from Flack "You two talk, you can fill me in later" she said to Danny and Flack nervously watched Lindsay and Lucy walk away. He would have rather have told Lindsay who would have taken the news better. The last thing he wanted to tell Danny was that some sick nut job was hiring hookers that resembled his wife and dressing them like her to act out some sick violent fantasy

"Well" Danny encouraged impatiently

"Good news is Billy isn't in New York he's in Chicago" Flack started

"They got him?" Danny asked anxiously

"No but they know he's there so you guys are safe here" Flack told him coolly

"What's the bad news?" Danny questioned "And how did you know he was in Chicago?"  
"Well that's part of the bad news" Flack started hesitantly "He hired an escort and roughed her up and assaulted her" he told Danny whose eyes had widened

"Oh my god" Danny mumbled "Is she alright?"  
"She's going to make it a couple of cracked ribs and cuts on her face" Flack said to him "That's not all" he added slowly and Danny waited for him to continue "When he called to have this women meet him he was very specific about the type of women he wanted"  
"Ok" Danny said confused and Flack sighed 'he's really going to make do this huh?' he asked himself

"Petite, short brown hair, pretty" Flack said slowly until Danny caught on

"She looked like Lindsay" Danny stated looking down at the ground, not sure how he should react

"He also provided her with clothing" Flack informed his friend

"Clothes he took from Lindsay?" Danny asked

"Yea there was her Bozeman high t-shirt and a pair of pants" Flack told him "I'm sorry"  
"What are you sorry for?" Danny asked casually

"You're taking this better then I thought" Flack told him proudly

"Well I'm worried about Lindsay now more then I was before" Danny sighed taking a seat on the bench as did Flack

"Mac thinks he's heading back to Montana" Flack said to him "He's alerting the Bozeman PD as we speak"

"Or he decided his sick fantasy wasn't enough and he's backtracked to New York to live out the real thing" Danny said to Flack. Flack had thought of the possibilities before but didn't put much stock into it. But when Danny said it to him it made perfect sense. He would have to know they'd figure out he would go back to Montana. The last thing they'd suspect was him coming back to the State he was wanted in. Not only that Danny was right, he might be done with the fantasies and looking for the real thing.

"Everyone's working on it" Flack assured him "He wont get to Lindsay"  
"I hope not" Danny said peering over his shoulder as he watched Lindsay push Lucy on the baby swing set  
"This guy isn't equipped for any of this Danny" Flack started "Everything he has done including attacking Lindsay has been a last minute thing. Nothing he has done has been planned out or plotted"  
"I have feeling you're all underestimating him" Danny told his friend seriously "Everyone is saying he's not smart, he doesn't know what he's doing- if that's the case then why don't we have him yet? We've arrested some of the most intelligent criminals in New York history in less time. He's doing something right"

"I know you want to work the case Danny" Flack started but Danny caught him off

"Of course I want to work it" Danny finished "But I know I can't"  
"The Chicago police department are sending over a transcript of their interview with the girl. I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind letting you read it"

"How's that going to help me?" Danny questioned "I need in on this case"

"You heard Mac-" Flack started

"Talk to him for me" Danny pleaded slightly, he wasn't begging but he was desperate "Give me access to this case and I promise you I will have this guy by the end of the week"  
"How can you be so sure you'll get him?" Flack asked

"I'm the most motivated, I have the most to loose" Danny told him

Danny's Parent's house

"Wow" was Lindsay's response to the story Danny had told her "I feel bad for the girl"  
"So do I" Danny agreed "She's been real corporative which is good, they might get some leads from her"  
"Yea" Lindsay told him unsurely

"What?" Danny asked her "Tell me what you're thinking"  
"Well for the first time since this happened I'm scared" Lindsay told her husband honestly "I can't go on pretending to be strong like I'm not terrified"

"You have every right to feel afraid" Danny agreed "But you have to know Billy has an army of people to get threw before he can get to you"  
"I feel like I'm just waiting for him to show up, I know he is" Lindsay told him "I have a really bad feeling"  
"Well forget those feelings because forget the army, Billy would have to get threw me to get to you and I can promise you that will never happen. I'm going to keep you safe" Danny told her passionately "Believe me"  
"I do" Lindsay smiled softly as a small tear fell from her eye and Danny quickly brushed it away

"None of that now" Danny said giving her a reassuring smile "I've worked way to hard to get to this point with you to loose you to some psycho alright?" he said trying to lighting the mood

"Did you ever think you would marry me?" Lindsay asked him

"Well I never thought I would ever get married to anyone" Danny said with a laugh "Then I met you and you wouldn't date me- at all- ever" he said causing her to laugh slightly "Then when you agreed to go out with me I thought this could work out- then you didn't show up. But when I jumped on that plane to Montana I knew two things. One- there was no way you were going to avoid me on a date if I traveled that far and Two- I was so in love with you that I knew at that moment you'd always be apart of my life"

"I knew that's why you came out there for a date" Lindsay teased

"Nah I came out there because you needed me" Danny told her seriously "You know a year before I met you Mac and I worked this case where a bride was killed and he told me love could happen to me and I laughed at him. Little did I know how close you were"

"You're a true romantic Messer" Lindsay said with a smile

"That I am" Danny agreed arrogantly pulling Lindsay into a hug "But don't tell anyone or it will ruin my image"  
"Yea I'm sure people still fear tough Danny who runs around after his daughter playing dolls with her and having tea parties" Lindsay teased

"Hey no one knows that" Danny told her

"Everyone know it" Lindsay smiled "Thank you" she said pulling away and placing a soft kiss on his lips


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is a long chapter, I had a lot I wanted to fit into it. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay woke up the next morning to notice both Danny and Lucy gone out of their room. She slowly got off the bed and put on her robe and headed down stairs

"What's this?" Lindsay questioned seeing the breakfast buffet in front of her

"This is your birthday breakfast" Danny smiled, after the first year they were dating and he forgot her birthday he made sure he had never forgot it again

"Did you do all this Lucy?" Lindsay asked kneeling over Lucy in her highchair as she squealed

"Yea let Dad do all the work and you take all the glory" Danny teased looking at his daughter "Happy Birthday" Danny said leaning into kiss Lindsay

"You didn't have to do this we have so much going on" Lindsay told him as he pulled out a seat for her

"No matter what is going on it's still your birthday" Danny reminded her  
"This all looks so good" Lindsay smiled "Did your mom make this?" she teased

"I resent that" Danny defended "I can cook breakfast"  
"No you can cook the best Italian on this planet but breakfast…you burn toast" Lindsay smirked

"She helped" Danny admitted "A little"  
"Where are your parents?" Lindsay asked him as he took a seat with her and Lucy

"They had some shopping to do" Danny told her "Then they're watching Lucy tonight so we can go out"  
"That's all they do I feel bad" Lindsay told him

"They love it and it was there idea" Danny argued "We're going out to celebrate your birthday the right way. Last year we couldn't do much due to me being shot, the year before that you were in Montana and the year before that I forgot. This year nothing is standing in our way"  
"Just a lunatic" Lindsay answered casually

"None of that today" Danny warned "No work talk"

"Fine" Lindsay agreed "So what are the plans?"  
"It's a surprise" Danny told her

"Oh" Lindsay laughed "No hints? No clues?"  
"Absolutely not" Danny told her taking a bit out of the eggs he prepared "Eat your breakfast you're going to need your energy"  
"For our date?" Lindsay asked nervously

"No for our after our date" He teased with his signature smirk causing Lindsay to roll her eyes

"Perv" she smiled taking a bit out of her food then there was a knock at the door

"I got it" Danny said quickly getting up and walking to the front door he was surprised when he was a huge bouquet flowers being delivered  
"Lindsay Monroe?" the young teen asked

"Lindsay Messer" Danny corrected signing for the flowers, he took them and handed the kid a tip and closed the door

"For you" Danny smiled placing them on the counter

"Who are they from?" Lindsay asked

"Well they were sent to "Lindsay Monroe" and not Messer so I'm assuming one of your brothers" Danny told her taking a seat next to Lucy as she stood up to read the card  
"_All that I am, all that I do, and all that I see is brighter and more beautiful because of my feelings for you."_Lindsay read out loud

"There a name?" Danny asked cautiously

"No, no name" Lindsay told him and Danny sighed and stood up and took the card from her "It's safe to say they're not from a relative or a friend"

"Could be a friend" Lindsay told him

"A friend of ours would send you something so romantic?" Danny asked disbelieving looking over the card "I'll stop these by the lab, see if they can get anything off of it"

"Danny if he sent these here then he knows where here" Lindsay said to him "He knows we're staying here with your parents, how does he know that? We need to pack and get your parents and get out of here-"  
"Linds calm down" Danny told her softly "We're not going anywhere right now, you are going to sit and eat your breakfast, I'm going to call Mac and will decide what to do from there"  
"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Stop" Danny told her firmly "Today is your day and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it just-" he started then there was a noise from outside in the yard by the screen doors

"Danny-" she started again

"Just stay here" he said pulling his gun out of the cabinet and loading it "Please" he said and Lindsay walked over and picked up Lucy and walked into a different room. Danny waited for them to be out of sight and then slowly opened the screen door and stepped out aiming his gun

"Woah!" someone yelled holding their hands up

"Jesus" Danny mumbled quickly lowering his gun immediately

"What were you trying to do?" Ryan Monroe asked trying to catch his breath

"I thought you were-" Danny started "What are you doing coming threw the back"

"I rang the bell out front no one answered" Ryan defended "I got nervous and decided to come check out back here"  
"Come on" Danny said nodding for Ryan to enter the house

"Ryan" Lindsay questioned peeking threw to see her brother enter

"Happy Birthday Lindsay" Ryan smiled giving her a large enough hug to include Lucy who was in her arms

"How did you know where we were?" Lindsay questioned

"I've been in contact with Detective Taylor" Ryan told her casually "He said I would find you here"  
"Why are you here?" Lindsay questioned and Ryan tilted his head

"Really?" Ryan questioned "Well for starters I wanted to see how you were and apologize"  
"Apologize for what?" Lindsay asked him

"For Billy, for bringing him to New York" Ryan told her

"It's not your fault" Lindsay told him softly "It's no ones fault"  
"Also Detective Taylor and Detective Danville wanted to ask me some questions about Billy" Ryan said to her "And it all just worked it happened to be your birthday. Sorry I scared you guys but like I said I rang the bell"

"Doorbell doesn't work" Danny sighed "You have to knock"

"Oh" Ryan replied "Well it's good to see you have Danny here, good reflexes to"  
"Yea" Danny mumbled

"Jason told me about what happened when he came" Ryan told them "Sorry about that he's just protective Lindsay"

"Story of my life" Danny said forcing a smile "At least Chris isn't here with you guys"  
"Oh he wanted to come" Ryan told them of Lindsay's middle brother Christopher Monroe "But Becky is due to give birth any day to he didn't want to chance it. But I'm positive you'll be hearing from him or seeing him soon"  
"Exciting" Danny mumbled and Lindsay playfully slapped him on the arm "I'll give you a ride to the lab Ryan just give me a few minutes to get dressed"  
"Sure" Ryan replied as Danny left and went upstairs

"So how's it really going?" Ryan asked his little sister

"I'm scared all the time" Lindsay admitted "I don't want Lucy or Danny to get hurt"  
"Danny's a big boy I'm sure he can defend himself" Ryan smirked "And I have a feeling he wouldn't get within two feet of miss Lucy over here"  
"I'm sorry you had to come down here for all this" Lindsay told him apologetically

"Stop" Ryan warned "I want to be here for you"  
"What about Kimberly?" Lindsay questioned "You should planning your wedding not down here with me"  
"Family comes first and Kimberly is just as worried about you as everyone else is" Ryan told her "I'm not going anywhere until I know your safe"  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled a bit "But it's probably not the safe for you, who knows he might want to target you too"  
"I'd like to see him try" Ryan smiled then Danny reemerged from the upstairs

"Ready?" Danny asked

"Yep" Ryan told him and Danny walked over to Lindsay

"Officer Washington is right outside ok?" Danny said giving her a kiss

"I know" Lindsay smiled then Danny gave Lucy a kiss on her head

"Be good for mommy alright" Danny said and Lucy giggled

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Ryan and Danny walked into the lab, Danny holding the flowers and Ryan couldn't help but look around

"This is really impressive" Ryan said to Danny

"Yea it's pretty high-tech" Danny said to him  
"No wonder Lindsay loves it so much here" Ryan said to him then Adam walked over

"Oh Danny you shouldn't have" Adam teased lightly at the sight of Danny holding the flowers

"Don't be a clown" Danny warned handing him the flowers "Can you run the flowers and card for any prints or where they came from?"  
"Sure where did you get them?" Adam questioned taking them

"Lindsay received them earlier" Danny told him and Adam just nodded and took off

"Danny" Mac said walking over to them "You must be Ryan Monroe" he said extending his hand and Ryan accepted

"It's an honor sir I've heard a lot about you" Ryan replied

"Lindsay mentioned you've served" Mac noted

"Yes two tours in Iraq" Ryan replied proudly "I heard you're a military man yourself"

"That I am" Mac smiled, Mac loved to talk about the military

"Lindsay received flowers today" Danny interrupted "No name but the message gave away who it was from"  
"Adam running a trace?" Mac questioned

"Yea he's on it boss" Danny responded

"You're here earlier then I expected you I really wanted to interview with Jo" Mac told Ryan  
"Where is she?" Danny asked

"She had to take care of something with her son" Mac told him

"So how about we grab lunch and will be back here soon" Danny offered

"Yea ok be back in two hours" Mac told them then walked away

"This is a spin" Ryan smirked at Danny "You looking to bond with me?"  
"Yea something like that" Danny mumbled

* * *

Lindsay was sitting in the living room with Lucy when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number but decided to answer it anyway

"Lindsay Messer" she said into the phone quickly

"Hey kiddo!" the familiar voice of Stella Bonesera said

"Stella" Lindsay smiled instantly "How are you?"  
"I'm doing fantastic" Stella told her "Working like crazy, today is a rare half a day for me and I thought I would call and wish you a happy birthday"  
"Thanks" Lindsay replied "We miss you"  
"I miss all of you too" Stella told her truthfully "But you're back to being a full team now right?"  
"Yea Jo's great" Lindsay started "But she isn't you"  
"You'll get used to her" Stella told her

"I'm sure Danny called you to get my mind off of this Billy situation but you really don't have to stop what you're doing in New Orleans to call me" Lindsay told her

"Wait what?" Stella asked surprised "Whose Billy?"  
"Oh Stell" Lindsay said sadly "I'm sorry-"  
"Don't apologize fill me in immediately" Stella warned "And don't make me call Mac"  
"This guy from Montana" Lindsay started "He was my friend Jill's brother and when I went to Montana he kissed me-"  
"And didn't kill him?" Stella asked surprised causing Lindsay to laugh

"I'm sure he wanted to but no" Lindsay said to her "He moved to New York and I don't I guess he has some mental issues and one thing led to another and there was a fight-"  
"What kind of fight?" Stella asked her quickly "Are you hurt?"  
"No I got hit in the head" Lindsay told her and Stella sighed "He attacked me in his motel and he hit me and got away then he trashed our entire apartment. And I mean everything all of Lucy's toys too"  
"Oh kiddo" Stella said sadly "Have they found him?"  
"Not yet he was last seen in Chicago so he's probably trying to get back to Montana" Lindsay told her

"Where are you staying?" Stella questioned

"Danny's parents house but we just received flowers from who can only assume was him so we're probably going to have to get out of here soon" Lindsay told her

"I still have my place down there why don't you guys stay there?" Stella offered "It's free, it's in the city and he would never know to look for you there"  
"That's real sweet Stella but we couldn't"

"Why not? It's not like my old place isn't doing anything but collecting dust. I kept it there in case I changed my mind and wanted to come back but that's not going to happen. I'll call the super and let him know" Stella said to her

"Thanks Stell you're the best" Lindsay told her gratefully "Will make it up to you"  
"Make it up to me by catching this guy" Stella told her seriously

"Enough about me though, how is New Orleans treating you?" Lindsay questioned

"Working all the time kiddo not much to enjoy" Stella confided

"Don't lie to me" Lindsay warned "You're trying to hard to cover something up, spill"  
"So maybe there's a guy" Stella admitted

"I knew it" Lindsay smiled "What's he like? Who is he?"  
"His name is Detective Weiss" Stella told her "He's a homicide detective that works with us"  
"So he's the Flack of New Orleans" Lindsay teased

"I suppose just older and more mature" Stella joked "He's a great guy"  
"I'm real happy for you" Lindsay smiled "You deserve it"  
"Yea I mean it's been years since Frankie it's about time I move on right?" Stella asked

"Absolutely" Lindsay agreed  
"I've got to run kiddo" Stella told her "I'm going to call my super and I want you to enjoy your birthday"

"Thanks for everything Stell I miss you"

"Miss you too" Stella told her softly then the call ended

* * *

Danny and Ryan walked into a diner that was a block away from the lab

"So I don't think you're buying me lunch because I'm your favorite brother-in-law" Ryan smirked taking a seat as did Danny

"Actually you are my favorite brother-in-law" Danny confirmed

"That doesn't say much for Jason and Chris then huh?" Ryan questioned

"No it doesn't" Danny told him plainly "I want to talk to you about Billy"

"Why don't you just wait until I speak to Mac?" Ryan questioned

"I can't work the case therefore I can't listen in on your interview" Danny told him and Ryan nodded

"You asking me to break the rules?" Ryan asked him half seriously

"No you see after the interview they suggest you not mention anything you discussed with them to anyone" Danny told him "But you haven't been interviewed yet"  
"What's in it for you?" Ryan asked him

"Look I know you and your brothers don't like me and you don't think I can keep your sister safe but believe me that's all I wan to do. Lindsay and Lucy are my life and something happened to one of them I don't know what I would do. I need as much information on this guy so I can protect my wife. I know Mac and lab are great and will do everything in their power to keep her safe but no one has the motivation I have for it. I love Lindsay ok? I'm going to protect her no matter what but I need some insight about what I'm up against" Danny told him passionately and was surprised by Ryan's next response

"What do you want to know?" he asked coolly

"Everything" Danny said "Pertaining to Lindsay and Billy even the smallest thing could really help me"  
"You know about the fight about prom right?" Ryan question and Danny nodded his head

"But that's what bugs me there is no way that argument came out of the sky something must have went on before that to make him see her in that light" Danny told him

"During the time of the shooting and after it Lindsay was with a guy" Ryan started "His name was Jake Crowley and they were young you know? She was with him since she was freshman up until senior year. I didn't go to high school with Lindsay during that time and neither did Billy but we were a small town so we were always up to date on the gossip. Jake was Lindsay's rock after the shooting. He practically lived at our house he helped her sleep when she had nightmares he was a great at the time"  
"What does that mean?" Danny questioned

"A few months after the shooting I'm not sure when or how it started but Jake really started pushing Lindsay to sleep with him. I didn't know this at the time obviously but apparently he laid it on really thick and got his way" Ryan told him reluctantly "Dumped her that night afterwards"  
"Class act" Danny mumbled "How'd you hear about it?"  
"A friend of mine's brother was friends with Jake he told everyone in school the story" Ryan said "I was livid so was Jason, Chris and Billy. We didn't want Lindsay to know we knew because it was an embarrassing situation for her so we decided to handle it"  
"What does that mean?" Danny asked

"We totaled his car and roughed him up a bit too" Ryan told him and Danny couldn't but smile, violence was never the answer but he was happy Lindsay had her brothers to defend her "But Billy took it real personally ya know what I mean? He really started to lay into Jake real bad to the point where we had to restrain him and he couldn't understand why we held him back. He started talking about Lindsay loosing her innocence to him and she deserved better. We all just assumed he looked at Lindsay like a sister"  
"That it?" Danny questioned

"Um" Ryan said trying real hard to think back "Once when I was at Billy's place I found Lindsay's favorite jacket there. I flipped out thinking she was there but he insisted she left at work and was holding on to it for safe keeping"

"That's not weird" Danny noted

"Oh it is because when I bought the jacket home to her she said she hadn't worn that jacket in years" Ryan told him "Which means he must have been in her room and going threw her stuff. I again didn't think much of it I just assumed she wore it and forgot that she did"

"He was smart" Danny said with a sigh "He was basically a part of your family so being close and protective of her would have made sense"

"Nah I should have caught on the minute he told me he was going to ask her out because he was in love with her-" Ryan started

"'scuse me what?" Danny asked cutting him off

"Oh I guess my mother didn't hear that part" Ryan mumbled "He told me he and Lindsay had a connection and he was in love with her. Right then I should have cut him off but after we argued he never mentioned it again so I assumed he was over it"  
"Apparently not" Danny mumbled

"How worried should I be about this?" Ryan questioned "Your boss when he contacted the family said everything was under control"  
"It is for now" Danny told him truthfully "But this guy is ruthless and slowly loosing control each day he's getting more violent"

"We should head back" Ryan said standing up

"Yea" Danny agreed

"Look I know we all give you a hard time but in all fairness Lindsay is always going to be our baby sister" Ryan told him "But I'm happy she's with you and I know she's safe when you're around"  
"I appreciate that" Danny told him genuinely

* * *

**Crime Lab **

Danny decided to stop by Adam's office before he left to see if he found anything off the flowers

"Adam" Danny announced entering his office

"Oh hey" Adam said nervously, they were all under strict orders not to discuss the case with Danny

"Find anything off the flowers?" Danny questioned  
"Sorry Danny I'm not supposed to-" Adam started

"Adam nothing will happen" Danny told him "Just give me something here"  
"All I can tell you is that they were ordered from a shop in New Jersey and paid for in cash" Adam said quickly "Please don't tell Mac-"  
"I wont" Danny assured his friend

"How's Lindsay doing?" Adam questioned

"Good" Danny said casually

"Today's her birthday right?" Adam asked with a smile "I love birthdays"  
"Yea" Danny said with an odd smirk

"Hopefully you got her something better then you did that one year" Adam laughed typing at his computer

"What year?" Danny questioned confused

"The year you forgot" Adam reminded him

"You're funny" Danny said with a dry laugh "I've got a big surprise in store for her-" he started but was caught off by the contents laying on Adam's work table

"Oh you-" Adam started but Danny put his hand up to signaling him to stop talking  
"What is all this?" Danny questioned in a dangerous tone. Laying on the table were pictures of Lindsay from age sixteen and beyond, there were pictures of her in her room, out with friends and on dates. Then there was clothing which he had assumed to be hers, shirts, skirts, high school football jersey, cheerleading uniform, jackets, underwear. Then there were hairbrushes, CD's and videotapes

"Danny I can't tell you" Adam told him nervously  
"You can't tell me?" Danny asked back in a low voice "This is my wife's stuff what is it doing here!" he yelled causing people in the lab to turn around

"Danny" Mac said walking into the office

"What is this Mac?" Danny asked his tone still low and dangerous

"Bozeman PD raided Billy's apartment and this was some of the contents found hidden in his place. They sent it over to us believing it would help our investigation" Mac told him professionally

"Why wasn't I informed?" Danny asked annoyed

"You were going to be but we wanted to know exactly what we were dealing with first" Mac told him

"Exactly what you were dealing with?" Danny questioned "An unstable pervert who is clearly obsessed with Lindsay that's who you're dealing with. I was fine not being on this case but being completely shut out is unacceptable this is my family Mac and I need to know what is going on!"  
"I think you should calm down Danny" Mac said keeping his same even tone "Go home and enjoy Lindsay's birthday"

"Yea I'll go home and explain to my wife why I'm being shut out on this case making it all the more difficult to protect her!" Danny yelled then stormed out of the lab and Mac watched as he walked away

"Boss I was-" Adam started

"-just keep working" Mac ordered then left Adam's office

"He's hot headed huh?" Ryan asked also watching Danny storm off

"You have no idea" Mac mumbled "He'll calm down"

* * *

Danny arrived back at his parents house and found Lindsay packing a bag

"Where are you going?" Danny asked her with a smirk "Leaving me already?"  
"Yea well the mailman made me an offer I couldn't refuse" Lindsay teased

"I'll have to beat him up" Danny smirked coming up behind Lindsay and wrapping his arms around her waist placing a kiss on her neck  
"So what happened at the lab today?" Lindsay questioned causing Danny to stop mid-kiss

"How'd you hear about that?" Danny questioned  
"Mac called me" Lindsay told him "Filled me on everything" she said turning around to face him "They're doing what they think is best Danny you can't rip their heads off every time you disagree with them"  
"Sure I can" Danny said to her sternly

"You are too personally involved" Lindsay reminded him "Let them take care of this and trust them. Our safety is there number one priority"

"Yea alright" Danny sighed still not really giving in "Why are you packing?"  
"I spoke to Stella today she offered us her old place until ours gets fixed up" Lindsay informed him

"Nice" Danny smiled

"All we have to do is stop by the super's and pick up the key" Lindsay told him

"Tomorrow" Danny said to her

"But-" Lindsay started

"Tomorrow because tonight is your birthday and were celebrating it right" Danny insisted

"I still don't know what to wear" Lindsay informed him

"Green dress" Danny told her

"The one I wore to the Opera? I doubt I'll even fit in that" Lindsay told him

"Oh I know you will" Danny said to her

"Why the green one?" Lindsay questioned

"Because after I saw you in that I haven't stopped fantasizing about you" He said whispering lowly in her ear causing her to blush instantly "And its one of the rare dresses that wasn't destroyed in our apartment"

"So you really liked that green dress huh?" Lindsay questioned as Danny started kissing her neck

"uh-huh" he mumbled as he continued what he was doing

"Get a room" Flack stated walking out of the kitchen

"What the hell is he doing here?" Danny asked pulling away from Lindsay

"Nice to see you too Dan" Flack snorted "Mac sent me to make sure you made it home and I figured I'd give the officer outside a night off and I'd take over tonight"  
"It's your only night off and you want to spend it guarding the house?" Danny asked him suspiciously then Lucy started to cry  
"I'll be right back" Lindsay said running upstairs

"What's going on?" Danny asked

"Look I know those flowers came from Jersey" Flack told him "I want to be here and besides your folks love me your Ma has already cooked me dinner. I want you two to go out and enjoy yourselves without worrying"  
"Thanks man" Danny said placing his hand on his shoulder "There's no one else I trust Lucy's life with more then you"  
"Anytime" Flack told him as Lindsay entered the room with Lucy on her hip "Lucy and I are going to be watching a Sponge Bob marathon tonight isn't that right Luce?"

"Yea" Lucy smiled and Danny took Lindsay from Lucy  
"Go get dressed" Danny told her

"Ok" Lindsay smiled leaving the room

"If someone would have told me three years ago you'd be married and a daddy I'd say they were crazy" Flack laughed taking a seat on the couch

"Yea tell me about it" Danny said looking at Lucy "But I didn't know what I was missing back then. I don't know what I would do without Luce and Lindsay and one day it will happen to you"  
"I don't know about that Mess" Flack smirked

"You sound like me" Danny noted

"I thought I would have it all with Jess" Flack said causing Danny frown

"She wouldn't want you wasting away" Danny told him "She'd want you to move on and be happy"  
"Will see" Flack sighed "Until then I enjoy my dates with Lucy"

"You hear that Luce?" Danny questioned "The only dates you're ever allowed to go on are with your Uncle Flack because he carries a gun and will shot any boy that tries to get near you"

"It's just perfect karma you had a girl" Flack laughed "She's going to end up with someone like you"  
"Don't say that" Danny warned "She's going to end up with a doctor or lawyer"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Flack questioned taking Lucy from him

"Yea I guess I should" Danny said getting up again "Thanks again for doing this Flack I feel much better about leaving tonight knowing you're here"  
"Hey I love it here" Flack smirked "What else would I be doing? Falling asleep to the end of the ranger game?"

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed he walked into his old room that was occupied by Lindsay he saw her looking in the mirror as she put on a pair of earnings

"Wow" Danny said seriously walking over to her "You look beautiful"  
"No need to compliment me Messer you'll get lucky tonight" she teased turning to him then looked back in the mirror as she fixed her hair

"No I'm serious" Danny said "You look amazing, I am a very lucky man"

* * *

Danny and Lindsay took a cab to an address that Lindsay wasn't familiar with they got out of the car and walked to what seemed to be closed restaurant

"I think they're closed Danny" Lindsay told him but he knocked on the door to her surprise they let them in

"Mr. And Mrs. Messer" the short man smiled waving them in. Lindsay looked around and the entire restaurant was empty aside from a small instrumental band and a few people that worked there

"Oh my god" Lindsay replied she looked around and the place was lit by candles

"Your table" the man said seating them

"How did you pull this off?" Lindsay questioned

"I have connections" Danny replied with a shrug "Well my family does at least"

"This is amazing" Lindsay smiled at him "Thank you for doing this"  
"Yea well I figured we wouldn't be looking over our shoulders at an empty restaurant" Danny smirked "Complete peace" he said to her as the waiter bought over a bottle wine and poured some in each glass

"Happy Birthday babe" Danny smiled raising his glass

"Danny" Lindsay started and Danny could tell by her tone this was something important

"Yea" Danny said bracing himself

"I have to tell you something" Lindsay started and Danny closed his eyes quickly

"Ok" he said starting to get real nervous

"I wanted to wait and I really feel I have to tell you" Lindsay started quickly

"Whatever it is" Danny said cutting her off "It's ok"

"I don't know" Lindsay said to him

"Is it Billy?" Danny asked her fearfully "He make contact with you?"  
"No" Lindsay told him causing Danny to relax slightly

"What is it?" Danny asked

"When I was in the hospital" Lindsay started as Danny studied her facial expressions as she started "They told me I was pregnant"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked completely caught off guard. There were really no signs of it, none that he picked up on obviously  
"Pregnant we're having another baby" Lindsay told him a smile and he just sat there "Are you ok?"  
"What?" Danny asked being pulled away from his thoughts  
"I know we weren't planning another baby" Lindsay started

"We didn't plan Lucy either" Danny added quickly "This is great" He said suddenly smiling like a crazy m an

"Really you're ok with this?" Lindsay questioned and Danny's eyes widened  
"Am I ok with this?" Danny asked surprised "This is the best thing I've heard since you agreed to marry me"

"Really?" Lindsay asked with a few tears falling from her eyes  
"Yea" He said grabbing her hand "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well I was hoping this would all blow over soon and I could tell you under better circumstances but I'm already 10 weeks along and I would start to show soon and I'm here having this great meal with you with really expensive wine-" she rambled as the tears fell from her eyes

"I am so happy Linds" Danny assured her getting out of his seat and kneeling in front of her "I love you, I love Lucy and I love this new baby inside of you"  
"I love you too" She said throwing her arms around his neck and softly crying into his shoulder


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

"A baby?" Danny questioned with his arms wrapped around Lindsay as they walked down the street to his parents' house

"A baby" Lindsay repeated for what felt like the hundredth time giving him a smile "You really are excited about this huh?"  
"When you told me about Lucy I was excited but scared to death" Danny told her "But at least now I know what to expect"

"I'm glad you're happy" Lindsay said to him "It was killing me not telling you"  
"How do you feel about it?" Danny questioned

"I feel great I mean the timing could have been a little better but I'm excited" Lindsay told him and he smiled

"The timing is perfect" Danny whispered "We needed something good to happen" the placed a kiss on her cheek as they approached the door "So what are we doing keeping this a secret or what?"  
"Well I mean I am going to start showing soon so I don't think keeping quiet is going to work" Lindsay smirked "We're going to need a bigger place"  
"Fine" Danny smiled

"And we're going to have two infant children running around like crazy" Lindsay laughed at the thought "Say good-bye to ever sleeping"  
"Who needs sleep" Danny shrugged

"We're also going to need a new crib we gave Lucy's away" Lindsay informed him

"New crib" Danny nodded

"And I am going to need a lot of mint chip ice cream" Lindsay added in causing Danny to smile

"Our freezer will be full of it" Danny promised and leaned into kiss her. There kiss was getting more passionate when they noticed the porch lights flickering and turned to see Flack staring out the window

"Get a room" Flack shouted threw the window and winked at them then stepped away from the window

"Flack is going to be spending a lot of time babysitting" Danny mumbled opening the front door

"You two are back early" Flack noted

"Well we have some news" Danny announced and Flack turned to them

"You're getting divorced?" Flack questioned causing Danny to roll his eyes

"Why would you think that?" Danny asked

"You were on a date, your back early, you have news" Flack shrugged  
"Lindsay and I are having another baby" Danny told him causing Flack to smile

"Get out of here" Flack said pulling Lindsay into a hug "Congratulations" he said giving Danny a hug too

"Thanks" Danny smiled, he couldn't contain the joy he was feeling. It also had been the first time since Billy had come to town that he wasn't thinking about him

"How far along are ya?" Flack asked her

"Almost three months" Lindsay told him

"So boy, girl what are we thinking?" Flack asked

"Well it's to early to tell but I have a feeling" Lindsay smirked

"Boy" Danny said at the same time Lindsay responded  
"Girl"

"Another girl really?" Danny questioned

"Yea just a feeling" Lindsay shrugged

"I'm going to be completely out numbered- always" Danny sighed

"But think that's two little girls you can spoil" Lindsay pointed out and Danny nodded in agreement

"Yea and two little girls dating, dressing to fit in with there friends, going to parties, sneaking out to meet there boyfriends who have motorcycles. Boyfriends you will never approve of but the more you fight it the more drawn to them they are" Flack told him seriously

"You been watching Gossip Girl or something?" Danny asked his friend seriously

"No" Flack said with a laugh "I have a sister remember"  
"Well thanks for worrying me" Danny replied sarcastically "I guess you should be going"  
"Nope" Flack replied flopping on the couch "I'm here until Officer Washington arrives tomorrow morning at nine. I can fill you in on all the horror stories of my sister"

"No that's ok" Danny replied  
"I'm going to check on Lucy" Lindsay told them "Thanks for everything Don"  
"No problem" Flack said as Lindsay left the room and Flack started laughing

"What?" Danny asked annoyed

"Two girls" Flack said shaking his head "Karmic justice my friend"  
"Laugh it up all you want" Danny said taking a seat next to him "But Linds and I were talking over dinner we would like you to be the new babies godfather"  
"Seriously?" Flack questioned

"Seriously" Danny nodded

"I'd be honored" Flack said shaking his hand

"This means if the new baby is a girl and I happen to be working when she has a date it's all on you my friend" Danny teased slapping his shoulder

"Or I could luck out and the baby can be a boy and I can be fun Uncle Flack taking him to baseball games" Flack smirked

* * *

The next day Lindsay and Danny were at Stella's old apartment getting settled in

"This is a nice place" Danny commented looking around

"It really is, great view too" Lindsay noted

"I think Lucy likes it" Danny smirked watching his daughter run around the apartment with a toy

"She's been moved around so much already" Lindsay sighed "I was born and lived in one place my entire life"

"What fun is that" Danny shrugged "I moved around a couple of times and met new friends each time"  
"She's only three" Lindsay told him "I am sick of being stuck in here I seriously can't wait to get back to work"  
"Tomorrow right?" Danny questioned reluctantly

"What?" Lindsay questioned knowing he was holding something back

"Nothing" Danny shrugged as Lucy ran towards him and swooped her up

"I'll be fine Danny" Lindsay assured him "I worked when I was pregnant with Lucy"  
"Yea but you didn't have a lunatic hunting you when you were pregnant with Lucy either" Danny pointed out "Maybe you can stick to lab work?"  
"Absolutely not" Lindsay told him "Hawkes and Adam have been covering us they're due for some time off and I love working scenes, it's probably safest there's police protection"  
"You are going to tell Mac though right?" Danny questioned

"Yea I'll tell him tomorrow" Lindsay promised "Let's just get back to normal ok?"  
Before Danny could respond his phone went off and saw Mac's name. He was unsure to answer it because of there argument yesterday. He was wondering if Mac was going to chew his ear off.

"I'd answer it" Lindsay recommended

"Yea" Danny sighed flipping his phone opened "Hey Mac"  
"Danny can you do me favor and stop by the lab?" Mac questioned in his typical professional tone

"Sure" Danny said "I'll be there in half an hour" then hung up

"You can go now Ryan will be here soon" Lindsay told him

"I'll wait for him to get here" Danny said still holding Lucy "Do you think Lucy is going to be excited?"

"I don't know I hope so" Lindsay smiled "I mean I'm the baby of the family so I don't know what it's like to have a new baby come along"  
"We should tell her" Danny said to her

"Ok" Lindsay agreed and they all took a seat on the couch

"Hey Luce" Danny smirked at his daughter

"Hi Dadee" Lucy smiled

"Hey Luce do you know those baby doll you have?" Lindsay questioned

"Rosie?" Lucy asked trying to think and Lindsay nodded

"Well your dad and I are going to have a new baby soon" Lindsay told her

"A new one?" Lucy asked looking up at her father

"Yea you're going to be a big sister" Danny told his daughter

"I'll stay here?" Lucy asked confused

"Of course you will baby" Lindsay laughed "You're just going to have a new little brother or sister to play with and help take care of"  
"Like Rosie?" Lucy asked

"Yes except this baby isn't a doll it's a real baby" Danny said trying to get her to understand

"Ok" Lucy smiled "I like babies"  
"Really?" Lindsay questioned and Lucy shook her head anxiously then jumped off the couch

"She took that well" Danny noted

"Wait until the baby really gets here and they're fighting for attention" Lindsay teased "And over toys"

"Not my kids they'll get along great" Danny snorted

"You never fought with Louie?" Lindsay questioned

"All the time but were boys" Danny said to her  
"So I argued with my brothers all the time" Lindsay told him

"That's because your brothers are idiots" Danny told her plainly

"Not nice" Lindsay said as there was a knock at the door

"Speak of one of the three devils" Danny smirked standing up opening the door for Ryan

"Hey Danny" Ryan smiled

"Ryan" Danny replied "I'll see you later" Danny said giving Lindsay a kiss "Luce" he yelled and she came running out "I've got to go I'll see you later"  
"Bye Dad-ee" Lucy smiled giving him a hug then Danny left

"Nice place" Ryan noted looking around

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled "Stella was real nice to let us use it until we get a new place"  
"A new place?" Ryan questioned "What about just going back to your old one until Billy is caught?"  
"We need more space" Lindsay told him as she unpacked some clothes

"For what?" Ryan laughed "That place was big enough for the three of you"  
"Will there's going to be four" Lindsay told him and Ryan stared at her

"Four?" Ryan questioned and Lindsay nodded her head "As in?"  
"As in I'm pregnant" Lindsay announced

"My baby sister is having another baby?" Ryan asked with a smile giving her a hug "This is great"  
"Thanks" Lindsay said to him "We're going to need a little more space we might move to Brooklyn or something we really can't afford anything bigger out here"

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked her

"I feel much better this pregnancy then I did with Lucy, I was sick all the time in the beginning" Lindsay told him "It's a good sign this baby is just what we all needed"  
"Good for you kid" Ryan smiled at her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and knocked on Mac's office door

"Come in Danny" Mac said waving him in

"Look before you say anything I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday" Danny said to him "I was out of line"  
"You were" Mac said agreeing "But I understand where you're coming from. But you're not here because of your behavior yesterday"  
"Ok" Danny said taking a seat

"Billy is back in New York" Mac told him bluntly and Danny nodded  
"Not surprised" Danny said to him

"You can work the case Danny" Mac told him "From a distance you can look over the evidence and everything we've collected so far"  
"Why the change?" Danny questioned

"Who knows Lindsay better then you? We want to make sure he's not following her routine" Mac told him "And I don't have the man power to not have you working this but I need your word that you are going to stay professional and not act the way you've been acting this last week"  
"You've got it Mac" Danny assured him  
"Good" Mac said seriously "How is Lindsay doing?"  
"She's handling it better then I am" Danny admitted "I just hate all this moving around"  
"He would never suspect Stella's old apartment" Mac told him "It was a good idea"  
"Well it was Stella's" Danny smirked  
"Go into trace with Adam and see if you can help out there he's still sorting threw the stuff from Bozeman" Mac told him

"Ok and uh thanks Mac I wont let you down" Danny assured his boss then left

"I'm sure you wont" Mac said to the empty office

* * *

**Stella's Old apartment**

"I ordered some pizza" Lindsay said to Ryan who was playing with Lucy

"I don't know all this imaginary tea and bread is really filling me up" Ryan teased to his sister then there was a knock at the door

"Pizza" the man yelled from the other side. Lindsay quickly opened the door  
"How much?" Lindsay asked taking out her wallet

"Don't say a word" Billy said holding a gun on Lindsay forcing her closing the door behind him quickly. Billy was wearing a dark jacket with the pizza place she ordered from symbol and a hat to match

"Linds" Ryan said walking over to her

"Just get Lucy" Lindsay said to him

"Billy what the hell are you doing?" Ryan questioned as Billy threw the pizza box on the floor

"This is all your fault" Billy said pointing the gun at Ryan who raised his arms

"Why don't you put that thing down before someone gets hurt" Ryan instructed him coolly then Lucy started to cry. Lindsay automatically thought back to that night with Shane Casey

"Ryan please" Lindsay said to him not taking her eyes off of Billy. Ryan slowly walked over to Lucy and scooped her up "How did you find me here?"  
"I had been following Ryan" Bill informed her "I've missed you so much Lindsay"

"What do you want?" Lindsay questioned

"Let's get out of here together" Billy said to her desperately "We can have a life together"  
"I have a life" Lindsay told him "I have a husband and daughter-"  
"You're not happy!" Billy yelled startling her "I saw those pictures of you getting your medal, let me make you happy and you can forget that you ever lived here"  
"I like it here" Lindsay reasoned

"No!" Billy yelled again pointing the gun angrily at her

"Billy stop" Ryan said stepping closer with a crying Lucy in his arms and he pointed the gun at them

"Don't!" Lindsay yelled "Will go"

"Lindsay" Ryan said stunned

"Just leave them alone and will go together"  
"Really?" Billy asked her with a smile

"Yea just leave them alone and stop pointing the gun at them and will go" Lindsay promised, fear evident in her eyes

"Lindsay" Ryan said to her again

"Shut up!" Billy yelled again at him

"Just let me say good-bye to Lucy ok?" Lindsay said taking Lucy from Ryan "I love you baby"  
"No go mommy" Lucy said crying "Stay wif me"

"I have to baby" Lindsay said hugging her "I'll be back soon" she whispered low enough so Billy wouldn't hear

"You wont get away with this" Ryan said to him and Billy stalked over to Ryan  
"If you would have just butted out all those years ago none of this would have happened!" he yelled and then hit Ryan over the head with a gun causing Lucy to cry more

"Ryan" Lindsay cried out

"We need to go Lindsay before he wakes up he'll try to stop us again" Billy told her and Lindsay nodded  
"Ok just a minute" Lindsay said turning her attention back to Lucy "Baby when I put you down I want you to call your daddy ok?"  
"I dos know how" Lucy sniffled  
"Sure you do, you know how to use mommy's phone better then me" Lindsay whispered

"Now Lindsay" Billy said anxiously

"Ok" Lindsay said giving her a kiss and placing her on the floor by Ryan "I love you baby"  
"Loves you too" Lucy sniffled again then Lindsay walked out the door with Billy "Rye Rye?" Lucy questioned but he didn't wake up. Lucy then did as she was told and found her mother's phone she held it in her hands and started touching buttons "Where's daddee?" she questioned to herself. She instead just hit the green button and heard it dial and placed the phone to her ear

"Bonesera" Stella said into the phone

"Dad-ee?" Lucy questioned confused she knew that wasn't her dad's voice

"Lucy?" Stella asked into the phone

"Yes" Lucy responded still confused  
"Luce do you have your mom's phone?" Stella asked

"She said to" Lucy told the strange the voice

"Where's your mom?" Stella asked her

"She left wif the man" Lucy told her "I need dad-ee"  
"Are you by yourself?" Stella asked starting to get really worried

"No Rye-Rye is sleeping" Lucy told her

"Lucy stay on the phone ok? Do not hang up and I'm going to call your dad ok?"  
"Ok" Lucy sighed keeping her eyes on Ryan. On her desk phone Stella dialed Mac's number

"Taylor" Mac answered

"Mac Lucy just called me from Lindsay's phone something's wrong" Stella spat out  
"Stella?" Mac questioned

"Yes you need to get to that apartment" Stella demanded

"Alright" Mac said "Keep Lucy on the line with you"  
"She is" Stella told him then hung up with Mac

"Hey Luce" Stella said back to Lucy

"Hi" Lucy replied shyly

"Do you remember me? It's Stella" Stella questioned the little girl

"Stellaaa!" Lucy squealed realizing who was talking to

"Yea kiddo it's me. Are you hurt honey?" Stella asked her

"Nopes" Lucy told her

"What about Ryan?" Stella asked her

"Uh-huh, he falleded" Lucy told her

"Ok honey well I called for help they should be there soon" Stella told her

"Okays thanks" Lucy said then all of the sudden the door opened slowly

"Someone their kiddo?" Stella questioned hearing the nose in the background

"Lucy?" Flack asked with his gun out slowly opening the door

"It's Flacke!" Lucy yelled

"Ok I'm going to hang up now, go to Flack ok" Stella instructed

"Ok" Lucy said hitting the big red button "Over heres!" Lucy yelled and Flack ran over to her with two other officers behind him

"Hey kid" Flack yelled putting his gun back in his holster and picking her up "You ok?"  
"Uh-huh" Lucy nodded then pointed to Ryan "Hurts"

"Ok kid" Flack said holding Lucy in one arm and kneeling down to feel a pulse on Ryan "He'll be ok Luce"  
"Dad-ee?" Lucy sniffled remembering she wanted to see him

"He'll be here in any minute kid" Flack promised "Get me a bus for him" Flack said to the officers "Where's your mom Luce?" he asked her and she shrugged

"She lefted" Lucy told him

"Where? Did she say where?" Flack asked then Danny and Mac ran in  
"Luce" Danny said and Lucy hopped out of Flack's arms and ran to her dad "You alright princess?"  
"Yes" She sniffled "Momee's gones"

"Where?" Danny asked her softly "Can you tell Daddy what happened?"

"A man" Lucy sniffled then buried her head in Danny's shoulder

"Lucy?" Ryan asked waking up  
"Hey where's Lindsay?" Danny asked Ryan

"Billy came in dressed like a pizza guy" Ryan said holding his head in pain "He had a gun"  
"Did he say where he was taking her?" Mac asked him

"No he wanted to run away with her" Ryan said "Then he knocked me out"

"I want every cop in the city on the street" Mac said to Flack

"Already on it" Flack said pulling out his phone  
"No baby now?" Lucy asked Danny teary eyed and Mac looked over to her

"Danny" Mac said to him

"Lindsay's pregnant" Danny told him "She was going to tell you tomorrow"  
"We're going to have every available cop in the city searching" Mac said to him "She'll be fine"  
"Yea" Danny mumbled holding Lucy tightly

"We found the pizza delivery guy stripped of his clothes down stairs" an officer told them "He gave a description of the guy it matches Billy Myers"

"How did he find her here?" Danny asked Mac while still trying to calm Lucy down

"He was following me he said" Ryan told them shaking head

"He probably took the pizza's guy car so we have an APB out on that as well" Flack informed them that's when Jo walked into the apartment

"Hey" Jo said walking over "Any word on Lindsay?"  
"No" Mac informed her

"Lucy would you like something to drink?" Jo asked Lucy who was still in Danny's arm

"Okays" She said fisting her hands and furiously wiping away the tears

"Thanks" Danny mumbled handing Lucy to Jo who took her into the kitchen

"Now I know you're going to beat yourself up over this but-" Mac started

"I'm not going to waste my time beating myself up" Danny informed his boss "I'm going to devote all my energy into finding my wife and Billy then if I have energy left over I'll use it beating him up" he said to Mac


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay rode in the car with Billy for about and all the way into Brooklyn. She didn't understand how he knew the streets of New York so well to avoid all the busiest ones

"You're quiet" Billy noted keeping his eyes on the road

"What do you want me to say?" Lindsay questioned "I'm worried about my daughter"  
"She's not your daughter anymore" Billy told her "Maybe Rikki Sandavol will stop by and help Danny raise her"  
"What?" Lindsay questioned "How do you know about her?"  
"I know all about Danny Messer" Billy informed her "He's disgusting, a lot like Jake"

"Jake?" Lindsay asked, where did that even come from she wondered "Danny's a great guy and I love him"  
"Will you'll just have to figure out how to stop" Billy told her casually  
"Is this what Jill would have wanted?" Lindsay asked him

"She would have loved it if we were together" Billy smiled "We used to kid around that I would marry you and she would marry Ryan and we'd be this great big family"  
"You were kids" Lindsay noted "I'm not the same girl that you knew from Montana"  
"Clearly" Billy snorted "You got pregnant and you let him force you into marriage"  
"I didn't do anything I didn't want to" Lindsay shot at him "You're the one forcing me to leave my home, my family! And why? So you can just get caught?"  
"That wont happen" Billy told her

"What you think they wont look for you here?" Lindsay questioned "And for the record Danny is a very determined detective he will not rest until he finds me"  
"They will find you" Billy said to her "I'm not naïve I'm expecting it"  
"So then what's the point?" Lindsay asked confused

"Will be together forever Lindsay" Billy promised

"Oh god" Lindsay mumbled "You're going to kill me aren't you?"  
But Billy didn't respond he continued driving and smiled

"Do you remember Romeo and Juliet? You and Jill did the play when you were in middle school? You were all upset because Jill got the role of Juliet" Billy smiled at the memory "Tonight you'll get to be Juliet Lindsay"  
"You can't do this" Lindsay said to him, she would have scratched his eyes causing him to crash but she didn't want to risk any harm to the baby

"This is the way it was supposed to be" Billy said to her "You weren't supposed to survive that shooting anymore then I was supposed to survive without Jill"  
"She wouldn't want you throwing your life away" Lindsay argued trying to reason with him "This is crazy!"  
"No what's crazy is that a man walked into that pizza place and killed my sister, two other girls and an innocent worker!" Billy yelled

"And you're answer to that is more killing! More violence!" Lindsay yelled "You don't have to do this I'll get you help"

"No, no!" Billy yelled putting the car into park down a dead end street "Get out" he said pointing the gun at her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny was looking over all the evidence for what felt like the hundredth time when Flack walked in

"Billy's car was spotted going into Brooklyn" Flack informed him

"Did they see him or Lindsay inside?" Danny asked anxiously

"They said two people were in the call but it's dark they couldn't say exactly who" Flack told him

"What's in Brooklyn?" Danny asked himself "We've got to get out there"

"And do what?" Flack asked "Knock on everyone's door?"  
"It's a start" Danny argued

"Look I want to get Lindsay back to but this guy is sick and we don't want to startle him, we know he has a gun" Flack said trying to reason with him

"And what's waiting here going to do?" Danny questioned

"Do what you're good at" Flack said to him "Look at the evidence"

* * *

**Brooklyn**

Billy walked Lindsay two blocks down to his motel room, he had the gun on her but it was hidden he walked past a group of men, one of which had a pet pit-bull

"How ya doin man?" the man with the dog asked, Billy just kept walking behind Lindsay

"Strange folk around here" another guy mumbled

"Here hold onto her for a minute" the man with the dog said as he watched Billy and Lindsay enter a motel. The man walked about three blocks and went to a pay phone. He pulled out his own cell and looked for a number and dialed it.

"Flack" he heard the voice on the other end say

"Yo Flack it Terrance" Terrance said to him

"I don't have time right now-" Flack started

"That cop on TV you all are looking for" Terrance started "I seen her"  
"What where?" Flack asked

"She was with some dude he pulled her into that run down motel on 56th" Terrance informed him

"Thanks" Flack said hanging up then turned to Danny "56th avenue in Brooklyn"

* * *

**In the motel room**

"Look Billy" Lindsay started as Billy tied up her wrists "You don't have to do this I came with you willingly"  
"Because you love me too" Billy smiled "I always knew it"  
"Don't kill me or yourself" Lindsay begged

"They'll never let us be together" Billy told her "You should have heard your brother all those years ago, looking his nose down at me. If you would have been with me I would have never hurt you"  
"You're hurting me now" Lindsay said as tightened the rope around her wrists causing her to wince in pain then there was knock at the door

"Say anything and I kill you and whoever is out there" then Billy opened it to find that man with the pit-bull at the door

"What?" Billy asked slightly annoyed

"Did you drop this?" Terrance asked holding up a twenty-dollar bill

"You found money and you came here because you think I dropped it?" Billy questioned

"I'm a good guy like that" Terrance shrugged "Did I interrupt you and your lady or something?" he asked trying to by time for Flack to get there

"Get lost" Billy said about to close the door but Terrance stopped the door

"So it's not your money?" he questioned, clearly annoying Billy

"Keep it!" Billy yelled then slammed the door

"I will!" Terrance yelled from the other side

"It will only hurt for a minute" Billy promised her

"So you're going to shoot me?" Lindsay questioned

"What?" Billy asked her stunned "I would never end your life in the same violent way Jill's did" he then stood up and turned on the water in the bathtub

"Oh god" Lindsay mumbled, fear evident in her eyes she stood up carefully and tried to grab the gun he left on the next bed but she knew shooting him would be difficult with her hands tied so closely together but she had to take the chance. She carefully grabbed the gun but the safety was on and she tried to get unlocked just then she heard Billy

"Bath's ready" Billy said then saw what she was doing and grabbed the gun from her

"Are you crazy!" Billy screamed he slapped her and she fell to the floor crying he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down to the bathroom

"Please Billy no" Lindsay begged, she never was one to beg but this was her life and her unborn child's life on the line.

"Stop fighting me!" Billy yelled violently picking her up and placing her in the now full tub "Now Lindsay it's only going to be a few minutes ok? Then I'll be with you I promise"  
"Don't do this please" Lindsay begged again "I'm pregnant"  
"You're what?" Billy asked stunned

"I'm pregnant you wont just be killing me but a baby as well" Lindsay spat out threw tears, this was her last hope

"I'm sorry Lindsay" Billy said threw his own tears placing a kiss on her cheek "We'll all be together"

"No please" Lindsay said then Billy pushed her under the water and held her under while she fought violently to get free. Threw all the noise Billy didn't even hear the door come crashing in

"NYPD!" Flack yelled with Danny and Mac on each side of him

"No!" Billy yelled and then Danny took a shot sending Billy to the floor and Lindsay instantly popped up out of the water gasping for air

"Linds" Danny said rushing over to her while Mac checked on Billy

"Oh my god" was all Lindsay could muster

"Come on" Danny said putting his gun away and helping her out of the tub "Get me a towel!" Danny said and Flack walked over with one, he wrapped Lindsay in it and then carried her out of the bathroom

"He alive?" Flack asked Mac nodding towards Billy

"Barley" Mac told him

"You're alright" Danny promised kissing Lindsay's forehead and the side of her face "You're alright"  
"Danny" Lindsay cried out, Danny looked down and saw her hands were tied together "Flack!" Danny yelled

"EMS is on the way" Flack told him  
"Get me a knife or something" Danny instructed as Flack handed him a knife from the kitchen and Danny cut Lindsay's restraints as soon as she did she threw her arms around him tightly

"I was so scared" She said softly threw tears

"It's alright now" Danny assured her running his hand threw her hair "You're safe"

"Lucy?" She asked pulling away slightly

"She's fine she's with your brother and Jo" Danny said causing her to sigh with relief then the paramedics came in "Her first!" Danny yelled at the EMT's who stopped walking to the bathroom and turned to Lindsay "She's pregnant and was held under water" he said just as other paramedics arrived and rushed into the bathroom

"Alright sir let us take a look at her" the EMT said as Danny moved away

"Danny don't" Lindsay choked threw tears

"I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side" Danny assured her watching the EMT's work on her  
"We're going to take her to the hospital" The EMT said

"Is it the baby?" Danny questioned

"We wont know for sure but her blood pressure is very high" the EMT told him  
"I'm riding with you" Danny said leaving the room with EMT's and Lindsay

Flack walked outside and saw Terrance, he didn't want to approach him because that sort of thing would get Terrance killed he just gave him a respected head nod then Mac walked over

"Terrance may have just saved Lindsay's life" Mac said to Flack

"Yea he's got a knack for that sort of thing" Flack mumbled as they watched the EMT's rush Billy on a stretcher onto the back of an ambulance "He almost had her Mac two minutes later this would have ended a lot differently"  
"Can't think about that" Mac told him "We got Lindsay back she's safe, we've got Billy and even if he lives he'll be in jail for a long time to come"

"You want a ride to the hospital?" Flack asked Mac

"Yea" Mac nodded and they left the scene

* * *

**Hospital**

Lindsay was in a cubical holding Danny's hand

"There was no bleeding or anything" Lindsay said to Danny "So that's a good sign"

"Yea, yea it is" Danny agreed  
"Mrs. Messer?" The doctor asked walking in

"Yes" she said anxiously

"We're going to do a sonogram and check on the baby" the older doctor informed and Lindsay laid back as they placed the gel on her stomach and moved the camera around. After a moment Lindsay started to get nervous

"Where is she?" Lindsay asked the doctor holding Danny's hand tighter

"Right there" the doctor smiled pointing at the screen "That little peanut is your healthy baby"  
"Really?" Lindsay asked full of relief  
"Really" the doctor smiled back at them "But please bed rest for the next couple of days. You went threw something very traumatic causing your pressure to sky rocket, it's important you get that back down"  
"Anything" Lindsay told her  
"There are some people outside who want to see you" The doctor told her

"Ok" Lindsay smiled then turned to Danny "You alright?"  
"I'm great" Danny assured her kissing her cheek "I just came so close to loosing you both tonight"  
"But you didn't" Lindsay smiled "We're ok"  
"Hey" Flack walked in followed by Mac "We heard the good news"  
"Yea" Lindsay couldn't but smile

"Bed rest for a week Lindsay" Mac told her sternly

"She said a few days" Lindsay argued  
"A week, seven full days" Mac told her again "And if everything is alright after then will discuss the idea of you coming back full time"

"Mac" Lindsay wined

"He's right babe" Danny said to her "We need to get you relaxed"  
"The lab does relax me" Lindsay frowned  
"Only you would find crime scenes and tedious lab work relaxing" Flack snorted

"She did eat bugs" Danny threw in

"Fine, fine mock all you want" Lindsay said then looked at Mac

"How's Billy?" she asked him

"He's in surgery right now" Mac told her and Lindsay looked down "I need to make some calls" he said "Lindsay feel better, Danny I'll see you in a few days. Take care of your girls"  
"Will do" Danny assured him

"What's going on Linds?" Flack asked and Danny waited for her to respond

"I wish he would have died" she told them catching them both by surprise "And I feel terrible saying that but he was going to kill me, knowing I was pregnant" she said when a tear fell from her eye "I had never been more scared in my life. I'd take Shane Casey any day of the week over him"  
"It's natural to feel that way" Danny assured her squeezing her hand "Doesn't make you a bad person"  
"Makes you human" Flack added

"That guy at the door was your CI Terrance wasn't it?" Lindsay questioned

"He came to the door?" Flack asked surprised

"Yea he was chatting up Billy I guess trying to distract him or something" Lindsay told him "I'm also assuming he's the one that called you"  
"He was" Flack nodded

"Well you can tell him he saved my life and I'm thankful" Lindsay said with a smile

"I will" Flack said and leaned in and gave Lindsay a kiss on the forehead "Feel better"

"How's Lucy?" Lindsay asked Danny

"She's fine" Danny assured her  
"Did she call you?" Lindsay asked him

"No" Danny said with a laugh "She called Stella"  
"Stella?" Lindsay questioned "That must have been one confusing phone call"  
"No Stella caught on real quick and contacted Mac and we were there in five minutes" Danny said to her "Our daughter is smart"  
"That she is" Lindsay said to him "I felt so bad leaving her but I had to leave with him he would have killed Lucy and Ryan"

"You did what you had to do" Danny said to her "I would have done the same thing"  
"I really thought that was it" Lindsay confessed "It was like that night at diner" she told him "And with the water running it was just too much"  
"You made it babe" Danny said forcing a smile "You survived"  
"He was so cold and calculating" Lindsay said with a tear "I tried being nice, being mean, being compassionate- nothing was getting threw to him"  
"I'm sorry you had to got threw that" Danny told her sincerely "I never want you feel like that and I am going to spend the rest of the days were married to each other making it up to you"  
"You have nothing to make up for" Lindsay told him "The most comforting part in thinking I was going to die was knowing Lucy had you-" but Danny caught her off immediately

"Don't talk that Linds" Danny warned her in a low voice "I don't want to think about that"  
"It's true though Danny" Lindsay smiling at him "I'm so lucky to have you and so is Lucy and so is this new baby"

"You hear that kid" Danny said talking to Lindsay's still flat stomach "You've got two great parents here" he said then kissed her stomach "I love you" he said to her simply

"I love you too" she said leaning down and giving him a kiss

After about an hour Lindsay was asleep and the hospital was keeping her over night. Danny decided to get some coffee when he heard two doctors talking  
"It's a miracle he survived that gun shot" the doctor said to the other  
"Did you hear what he did? Tried to drown a pregnant women in the tub" the other doctor said "Sickens me sometimes"  
"Yea well the good news is he'll be well enough to stand trial" the doctor said and they walked away. Danny put his coffee cop down and headed towards Billy's room were the all to familiar Officer Washington was posted outside  
"Detective Messer I can't let you in there" Officer Washington told him apologetically "Strict orders from Detective Taylor"  
"I aint going to hurt the guy" Danny defended "I just need to ask him a few questions"  
"I told-" he started but Danny caught him off

"I'll stand by the door way you can stand behind me and watch and listen the entire time" Danny said to him and Officer Washington reluctantly nodded his head and let Danny in the room

"Lindsay?" Billy asked weakly when he heard the door opened

"No not Lindsay" Danny said walking a little closer to Billy

"It's you" Billy said with venom "Is she dead? Did I kill her first?"  
"You would have liked that you sick son of a bitch wouldn't ya?" Danny questioned in a low voice "Sorry to burst your bubble but Lindsay is alive and well"

"That's fine" Billy said with a sigh closing his eyes "There's always another day"

"No that's where your wrong pal" Danny said shaking Billy's cuffed wrist "You're not going anywhere for a long time and if by some miracle you end up out of those cuffs I will shoot to kill next time"  
"You didn't shoot to kill the first time?" Billy questioned  
"I did but you happened to luck out" Danny smirked  
"I thought tonight would have been the night" Billy told Danny as if he was talking to an old friend "We would have been together forever, when I was holding her under that water I could feel her life and that babies-" he started but Danny caught him off by roughly grabbing his face

"Danny" Officer Washington scolded

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, I'm done listening to you" he said in a dangerously low voice even frightening Officer Washington "You're going to forget my wife because you will never see her again. She doesn't love you she never has and she never ever will. If there weren't a police officer in this room I'd rip your head right off your shoulders. I don't want to hear from you or see you. If you try to contact my wife ever again I am going to rip your heart out and feed it to you, am I making myself clear?" He said still holding a tight grip on Billy's face and head all he could do was nod slightly and Danny forcefully let go and walked out of the room


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the great reviews :)**

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since Lindsay was almost killed and now she was back at work.

"I've never seen someone so excited to be working" Hawkes remarked walking into the AV lab to find Lindsay there

"Well some people don't love their jobs like I do" Lindsay smiled proudly

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea?" Hawkes asked her

"Nausea yes but that's because it's the morning and carrying another Messer child will do that to you" Lindsay smirked

"Of course" Hawkes smiled back when Mac walked in

"Good to have you back Lindsay" Mac noted

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said to him

"I spoke to your doctors were going to restrict you to the lab for the time being" Mac told her and she frowned

"Doctors or Danny?" Lindsay questioned causing Mac to raise his eyebrow

"Both but your doctor overrides Danny" Mac told her "In a few weeks will see about you working scenes alright?"  
"Sure thanks Mac" Lindsay replied

"So how is the case against Billy going?" Hawkes asked her

"Well he's still in the hospital but he should be getting released into police custody within the next few days" Lindsay told him casually "Then eventually his trial will start"  
"You'll do fine" Hawkes encouraged

"Well I thought he would have just pled guilty but his parents found him this great defense attorney so he's pleading not guilty due to being mentally unstable" Lindsay sighed

"His parents? I thought they were out of the country" Hawkes commented remembering when they tried to locate them when they were searching for Billy

"They are or where I don't really know" Lindsay told him "I guess they heard about Billy and decided to help. He's all they have left"

"Lucky them" Hawkes mumbled "Any luck finding a new place?" he asked wanting to change the subject for Lindsay's sake

"No not yet" Lindsay said to him "Were back in our old place for now but we still have some time"

"So you're really thinking about living the city huh?" Hawkes teased

"Not the city just Manhattan" Lindsay defended "At least in Brooklyn we can maybe get a yard for the kids, they can play with neighbors"

"Sounds nice" Hawkes smirked  
"What?" Lindsay asked

"If you would have told me when you first started that you and Danny would be house hunting to accommodate you're growing family I would have said you were crazy" Hawkes couldn't help but chuckle "You've tamed him"  
"No he tamed himself" Lindsay told him "He was always a great guy to me"

"Really Montana?" Hawkes mocked stretching out Montana

"Yea he was a jerk" Lindsay smirked "But now he's a great father"

"Where is father of the year?" Hawkes mocked

"He's off today so he's on Lucy duty. I believe the park was on the agenda" Lindsay smirked

* * *

**The Park**

Danny was in the park with Lucy pushing her on the swings

"You don't have to keep pushing-en me Daddee" Lucy instructed her father

"Sure I do" Danny said pushing the swing lightly, she was on what he liked to call "the big kids swing"

"Why?" Lucy questioned still looking forward as she kicked her legs

"Because if you swing to high then you'll go all the way to outer-space and I wouldn't see you again and that would make me sad" Danny lied to his daughter convincingly

"Really?" Lucy asked with her eyes wide opened

"Really" Danny confirmed "And with Daddy here watching you I can catch you before you go to high"

"You'll catch-ed me Dadd-ee?" Lucy asked him

"Always" Danny smirked

"Danny?" he heard a voice from behind him. And there she was the person he least expected to see ever again

"Rikki" he mustered out barley and she smiled

"What are you uh- doing here?" Danny questioned

"I came to see some friend" Rikki smiled politely "I heard you moved"  
"Yea I did" Danny nodded

"And you're a father" Rikki noted nodding towards Lucy

"Yea I am" Danny stated proudly  
"Good for you I bet you're great" Rikki told him sincerely "I guess things worked out with Lindsay?"  
"Yea they did" Danny confirmed "We've got another baby on the way"  
"Wow" Rikki smiled again at him again "You deserve it"  
"How have you been?" Danny questioned  
"I got married" Rikki told him and Danny smiled, after everything he felt she deserved happiness "And a couple of months ago I had a baby boy"  
"Really?" Danny asked surprised "That's fantastic"  
"He was a gift" Rikki told him "A gift from Reuben" she smiled as tears threatened her eyes

"Dadd-ee you stopped-ed pushing" Lucy told her dad getting off the swing "What if I went to outer-space!" she explained

"I wouldn't let that happen" Danny smirked picking his daughter up "Lucy this a friend of Daddy's, Rikki"  
"Lucy" Rikki said gently shaking her hand "What a pretty name"  
"My dad-ee named-ed me" Lucy smiled and Rikki laughed

"She looks just like you" Rikki smiled

"Well we should get going" Danny told her and Rikki nodded "Good seeing you"  
"You too" Rikki smiled "Nice meeting you Lucy"  
"Byee!" Lucy waved as Danny walked away with her in his arms

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay got home later then usual it was after midnight and she carefully opened the front door. She smiled slightly when she saw Danny sleeping on the couch and Lucy on top of him and the TV on with Hannah Montana playing. Lindsay walked over to Lucy and carefully picked her up waking up Danny in the process who woke up at the feeling of his daughter being lifted

"It's ok I got her" Lindsay assured him in a whisper and he just nodded as Lindsay put Lucy into bed

"You're home late" Danny noted looking at his watch

"Yea sorry I didn't want to leave Hawkes with everything" Lindsay shrugged "How was your day?" she asked as Danny gave her a quick kiss and they went into the bedroom  
"Strange" Danny told her and Lindsay raised an eyebrow "I saw Rikki at the park today"  
"Oh" Lindsay said nodding "How is she?" she asked, she was not happy with what Rikki and Danny did but she never hated Rikki simply because Rikki had just lost her son and didn't know Lindsay at all.

"Married and had a little boy" Danny told her and Lindsay smiled she was genuinely happy for her

"That's good, good for her" Lindsay said removing her shoes

"It got me thinking about the last time I saw Rikki-" Danny started

"Danny please you don't owe me any explanations" Lindsay said cutting him off "I know what went on and it's in the past and I'm over it" Danny just stared at her for a moment

"Doesn't make me feel any better" Danny muttered  
"Well that's something you're going to have work threw" Lindsay told him "But it's done. Were married and have a beautiful daughter and another on the way what was in the past is going to stay there. You learned from your mistakes and that's it"  
"You're amazing you know that?" Danny asked and Lindsay sighed playfully

"I've been told once or twice" she smirked as Danny wrapped his arms around her "How's my baby?"  
"Hey she is not your baby, not while I'm carrying her around and throwing up for her. Until she exits she's mine" Lindsay teased "If she's anything like Lucy she'll pop out and be daddy's girl instantly just like she was"  
"That's not true" Danny smirked

"Please" Lindsay replied dramatically rolling her eyes "I just do all the work like the hours of labor, months of being sick and discomfort and you get to sit there hold my hand and once she's out you stick your arms out like you did any of the work and since you're the first face she sees your favorite by default" she told him dramatically causing him laugh

"You think it's easy to hold your hand? I thought you broke my hand with Lucy" Danny smirked "And I did do some work, you wouldn't be pregnant right now if it weren't for me"  
"Yea that must have been tiring" Lindsay retorted

"If it's the night I think it was then yea it really is" Danny said with a wink

"Perv" Lindsay mumbled "I have a doctors appointment on Thursday-"  
"I'll be there" Danny smirked as Lindsay got into bed and laid next to him "I don't want to miss a minute of this pregnancy"  
"You didn't miss much the first one" Lindsay reminded him

"I missed enough" Danny said closing his eyes "I would have never approved of you going to that clinic where they were selling children"  
"It was one time and I'm going there again" Lindsay told him and he sighed "It's a good facility"

"Can't we look into a different place?" Danny questioned fighting back the urge to sleep "You know a place where I haven't arrested a doctor that practices there?"  
"No" Lindsay laughed "They have all my records there"  
"Fine" Danny mumbled "Will talk about it tomorrow"  
"No we wont" Lindsay said with a yawn as Danny placed his hand over Lindsay's belly  
"Will get you a good doctor" Danny mumbled and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh

* * *

The days came and went early in the week. And Danny and Lindsay were enjoying the quiet days. Their biggest problems hadn't been about a serial killer or lunatic but about finding Lucy a good pre-school or what to have for dinner. Then Thursday came along.

"Hey Mac" Danny said knocking on his boss's door "Lindsay and are taking an hour to go to the doctors"  
"Sure" Mac said then looked up at Danny "Oh Danny how's the house hunting coming?"  
"It's not" Danny smirked walking further into his office "We've been real busy trying to replace our stuff from the whole Billy thing and I'm trying to convince Lindsay to find a new doctor"  
"Something wrong with her doctor?" Mac asked him

"No it's just she goes to the same clinic-" Danny started  
"Where the doctor was arrested for arranging the sale of a baby" Mac finished "I'm sure she'll be fine"  
"For my own sanity" Danny smirked

"Good luck at the doctors" Mac offered

* * *

"Thanks boss" Danny said then left

Danny and Lindsay were waiting for the doctor to come back into the office and Lindsay couldn't help but stare at Danny

"You're very fidgety" Lindsay noted "What do you have to be nervous about? It's not you that's going to be the size of a baby elephant in a few months"

"Doctors' offices make me nervous" Danny mumbled "How did you do this by yourself?"  
"I didn't do it for long" Lindsay smirked

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer" The doctor smiled looking over the charts "Everything seems to be going great"  
"Great" Danny smiled standing up quickly  
"And here is a sonogram picture" the doctor said handing Danny the picture

"You even get the picture first" Lindsay mumbled and Danny smirked handing her the picture

"It's to soon to know the sex but is that something you two would like to know when we are able to get a clear picture?" the doctor asked

"Yes" They both responded at the same time causing the doctor to smile

"Are we hoping for a brother or a sister for Lucy?" the doctor questioned

"A healthy sibling" Lindsay responded first

"But if it happens to be a boy" Danny added quickly "Why not?"  
"I think it's a girl" Lindsay to the doctor

"Two little girls that's fun" the doctor said to Danny who sighed

"Yep" Danny mumbled

"I'll see you guys in a few weeks" The doctor said then Danny and Lindsay left the office

"You hungry?" Danny questioned  
"I'm pregnant with your child, I'm always hungry" Lindsay teased

"Should have known" Danny smirked putting his arm over her shoulder "What do you want"  
"I'm really craving pineapple pizza" Lindsay mumbled causing Danny to make a face "What?"  
"You hate pineapples and now you want it on your pizza?" Danny asked her raising an eyebrow

"I can't control what I want anymore Danny" Lindsay informed him sadly "The baby wants it what it wants"  
"Ok" Danny smirked as they walked to the nearest place and Danny opened the door for Lindsay to enter first as they walked in they looked up at the TV and were stunned by what they saw

_"Our son has been very sick for years" said an older women "He lost his sister to a violent crime and was never the same after it"_  
_"Billy and Jilly were each others best friends" said the older man standing next to her "He's back on his medication and feels awful for his actions"_

_"__There's no excusing what he did" the women said "But hopefully Ms. Monroe and the New York State's courts will take there time and understand our sons struggles. He's a good boy and always has been. This was a horrible mistake and has tried to apologize to those he hurt"_

"Give me a break" Danny mumbled "They're gone all threw this entire ordeal and show up now to paint him as a poor misunderstood kid. The man is over forty"

"Don't let it get to you Danny" Lindsay said to him "He's going to jail"  
"Not if his parents buy him a get out of jail free card" he groaned

"Let's not think about that" Lindsay said to him "Lets focus on getting me that pizza" she teased

"Sure" Danny smirked as Danny walked up to order Lindsay focused her attention back on the TV as she took a seat

_"Now the incident Mrs. Myers is referring to is a shooting at a local pizzeria in Bozeman Montana that took place years ago. Her daughter Jill was one of four women killed. The only survivor was now NYPD's own Lindsay Monroe Messer who was able identify the killer at his trial a few years back. Lindsay Monroe Messer was also in the news a few months ago after heroically shooting and killing Shane Casey who was in her home" the reporter stated_

"_How did Detective Monroe survive that shooting in Montana?" a news caster asked a reporter who was at the scene of the press conference Billy's parents had just given  
"She was in the bathroom when she heard the gun shots and stayed hidden until Daniel Cadence left" the reporter told him "She gave a very compelling testimony of that night when she was called to testify and I believe if you go to our website we have the transcripts"  
"Do you think Billy Myers will just walk away from this?" the news caster asked the reporter_

"_I doubt it Sam, he might receive some leniency due to the fact he was off his medication but he is currently undergoing a psych evaluation as we speak" the reporter told him _

"Hey" Danny said placing the pizza in front of Lindsay pulling her thoughts away from the TV "I thought we weren't going to worry about this"  
"I'm not worried just annoyed that my testimony is available for viewing on the internet now" she mumbled "This Billy stuff I can deal with but the stuff about my friends that's different"  
"We'll get threw it" Danny promised "We did it before and will do it again"

"I just feel like complete strangers are intruding into my life" Lindsay told him honestly "I didn't even tell you or the rest of the team about Montana until I had to go back"  
"Well you told us and you now have a great support system. We're going to protect you Linds" Danny told her

"I'm tired of being protected Danny" Lindsay confided "I'm tired of everyone running around and trying to save me from past"  
"Hey we would do it for anyone else on the team too" Danny told her firmly "We're a family that's what family does"  
She just nodded and pushed the plate of pizza away

"Eat" Danny ordered

"I'm not hungry anymore" Lindsay sighed

"You may not be but I'm sure the baby is" Danny said pushing the plate back

"What's the point I'm just going to throw it up later" Lindsay mumbled

"Well will never know unless you eat" Danny teased going as far as picking up the slice and handing it to her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Flack walked into Mac's office and heard him on the phone

"We have no comment!" Mac yelled angrily into the phone and slammed it down

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that call" Flack snorted

"Reporters are going crazy over this Billy and Lindsay story" Mac confirmed  
"Yea I caught part of his parents press conference on the news" Flack said taking a seat "There have been crazier cases that don't attract this much press"  
"Well surviving a massacre years ago and then having that come back to haunt you tends to cause a circus" Mac mumbled "His parents are causing a lot of this. Hoping to get some sympathy"  
"What do you think?" Flack asked

"They're getting sympathy alright" Mac told him "But I hope not enough to get him a free pass"  
"I doubt it what that guy did was certifiably insane" Flack told him "No way"

"A lot of public pity he lost his sister at a young age to a violent crime, he idolized Lindsay because she survived it. They want her to have a sit down with him" Mac told him

"What?" Flack asked stunned "Who?"  
"The media" Mac snorted "Lindsay is a fairly private person I doubt she's pleased with her business being aired everywhere"  
"They're not even talking about just the shooting and abduction they started talking about Shane Casey as well" Flack said  
"I don't want the media hounding one of my CSI's it puts them at risk" Mac sighed "And I don't think this is going to die down until this case is over with"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

It was after midnight and Danny quietly unlocked his apartment door and slid into the apartment. He didn't want to chance waking Lindsay or Lucy. He slowly closed the door then turned around and jumped back

"Hey" Lindsay smiled wide

"You scared the crap out of me" Danny told her "What are you doing up?"  
"Waiting for you" Lindsay informed him with a grin

"Everything alright?" Danny questioned removing his jacket

"Yea why wouldn't it be? I can't just wait up to see you?" Lindsay asked him with a smile

"Are you up to something?" Danny asked her again

"No" Lindsay shot back

"You should be resting" Danny informed her walking over to her and giving her a soft kiss

"The baby is fine" Lindsay promised placing one hand on her growing baby bump  
"Good" Danny smiled "Seriously are you alright?"  
"Yes Danny I made you dinner" Lindsay told him taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen where the table was set with two candles lit

"Wow" Danny smiled "What did I do right?"  
"Everything" Lindsay told him with a smirk leading him to a chair and pulling it out for him and he slowly sat down. He smirked a little to himself

"What?" Lindsay asked

"You think you're fooling me?" Danny questioned as Lindsay placed a plate in front of him

"No" Lindsay said casually "I'm just cooking my husband dinner" she shrugged taking a plate and sitting across from him

"Alright" Danny smirked taking a bit of his food and noticed Lindsay was eating at all "What?"

"Nothing" Lindsay shrugged "Are you enjoying your meal?"  
"Yes" Danny told her still eating "You really went out of your way for this dinner"  
"I did" Lindsay agreed casually folding her arms

"Yea I like it, just a random day having a nice candle lit dinner with my wife" Danny said looking at his food

"Random day?" Lindsay questioned raising an eyebrow

"You thought I forgot" Danny said putting his fork down

"Forgot what?" Lindsay questioned innocently, then Danny stood up and walked over to his jacket and pulled a box out and sat back down "What is that?"  
"Before I give it to you" Danny said holding the box "Did you honestly think I forgot today was our wedding anniversary?"  
"Honestly?" Lindsay questioned and he nodded "Yes"

"How could you think that?" Danny asked laughing

"Um you forgot my birthday-" Lindsay started

"Years ago" Danny added quickly

"You hadn't mentioned it" Lindsay told him honestly "And I wouldn't have blamed you we've had a lot going on"  
"I wouldn't forget the day that I got married" Danny told her seriously

"How could you all the women of New York cried that day" Lindsay remarked sarcastically causing Danny to laugh

"You've been hanging out with Flack to much" Danny warned pointing at her and then put the box on the table and slid it across to her. She picked it up and opened it slowly

"Wow" Lindsay smiled her eyes widening pulling the locket out of box "It's beautiful" she beamed causing him to smile

"Open it" Danny encouraged and Lindsay slowly opened the locket and there was a picture of Lucy "When the baby comes will put a picture of him in it"  
"Or her" Lindsay corrected

"Or her" he mocked and Lindsay stood up and took a seat on Danny's lap giving him a deep kiss "So you like it?"  
"I love it" Lindsay smiled pulling him into another kiss "Thank you for making me go out with you and marrying you" she smirked causing him to smile  
"Well you were a challenge, I like a challenge" Danny smiled at her

"You're an amazing father and husband you know that right?" Lindsay questioned him seriously

"I'm a work in progress" Danny smiled up at her "But I'll tell you this if you were to tell me a few years ago I'd be married with a child and another on the way I'd say you were crazy. But I can't imagine my life with you Linds I love you more then you know"  
"I love you too" she smiled leaning in to kiss him again

* * *

**Next Morning**

Lindsay walked into the lab and was greeted by Jo

"Hey Lindsay" Jo smiled at her "How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm feeling huge" Lindsay smirked

"I know how you feel" Jo smiled "Listen Mac wants to see you before you start anything for the day"  
"Oh ok" Lindsay nodded and headed into Mac's office, he was on the phone but waved her in

"…I'll be in touch" Mac said then hung up "Take a seat Lindsay" he told her and she did so

"Everything ok Mac?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea" Mac nodded "The media frenzy around you and Billy Myers isn't going away"  
"Yea I noticed" Lindsay mumbled "I thought if I ignored it all it would go away, no such luck"  
"Nothing is that simple" Mac added "There's going to be a press conference"  
"If that's what you think is best" Lindsay told him coolly "I don't know if I can go up and there face all those reporters though"  
"I'll hold the conference" Mac informed her "I don't want you up there not because I don't think you can handle it but because you shouldn't have to"  
"Thanks Mac" Lindsay smiled gratefully

"I wanted to give you heads up though" Mac told her and she nodded "I really appreciate it Mac. What is going on with Billy?"  
"They don't think he's stable enough to stand trial" Mac told her and she bit her lip "What?"  
"That's ridiculous" Lindsay told her boss "He was stable enough to arrange my abduction and attempted murder but not stable enough to sit in a chair and defend himself?"  
"I don't like it anymore then you do" Mac agreed "But it's out of our hands now"

"Yea" Lindsay said standing up

"And Lindsay" he stopped her as she placed her hand on the door "Happy Anniversary"  
"Thanks Mac" She smiled then left

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

"Dad-ee" Lucy shouted jumping on the bed waking her father up

"Lucy-lue" Danny smirked sitting up catching his daughter from jumping "You know if you jump high enough on the bed you can land in outer space?"  
"No way!" Lucy yelled surprise, outer space was always Danny's threat to his daughter and she bought into it. He was regretting the day she was old enough to not believe him anymore

"Yes way" Danny informed her "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm hungwy" Lucy told her father  
"Me too" Danny said getting out of the bed and picking Lucy up they walked into the kitchen "Nothing good here"  
"No pan-kakes?" Lucy frowned  
"Doesn't look like it" Danny frowned along with his daughter

"Oh no" Lucy replied sadly  
"How about we go out for breakfast huh?" Danny questioned and Lucy's eyes lit up

"Really?" Lucy asked

"Sure" Danny nodded then there was a knock at the door and Danny looked threw the peephole and placed his head against the door, reluctant to open it

"I know you're in there" he heard the voice say at the other end, with that Danny slowly opened the door to reveal Christopher Monroe

"Danny" Chris replied courtly

"Christopher" Danny almost mocked stepping aside to let the middle Monroe boy inside, he was dressed in a dark suit and sun glasses

"Where's Lindsay?" Chris asked Danny who was rubbing the back of his neck

"She's at work" Danny informed him and he nodded "What are you doing here?"  
"Here in New York?" Chris asked

"No here in my apartment" Danny corrected causing Chris to smirk  
"I'm here on a case, thought I'd check to see how my sister was doing" Chris told him

"Well you can try the lab" Danny told him then Lucy ran out

"Alreadee Dad-ee!" Lucy shouted running out "Uncle Chris!" Lucy beamed, Lucy new her Uncle Chris from the pictures he had sent her from all over the country and gifts

"Hey there Lucy" Chris smiled kneeling to by eye level with the little girl and gave her a hug "You got very big"  
"Yes I did" Lucy agreed causing Chris to smirk "Do you want to have breakfast with me and Daddy?" as Lucy said that Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes

"That's very nice of you kiddo but I've got work to do" Chris smiled "But I'm sure I'll see you later"  
"Okay" Lucy said with a shrug

"What case?" Danny questioned "I didn't hear anything about a big case out here"  
"There is a big case out here" Chris informed him

"You talking about Billy Myers?" Danny asked him and Chris nodded "Isn't that a conflict of interest for you?"  
"It is but my team is working on it, thought I'd take the flight down and make sure my baby sister is ok" Chris told him coldly

"Your sister isn't a baby and she's ok, she's in good hands" Danny informed him and Chris just nodded

"Sure" Chris told him then walked to the door and left

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in her office on her computer when she heard a soft knock Lindsay was stunned to see her brother standing in front of her

"Chris!" Lindsay beamed throwing her arms around him

"Hey kiddo" Chris smiled "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good, really good" Lindsay promised pulling away

"Another baby" Chris smiled shaking his head "You trying to beat Jason with kids or something?"  
"I didn't realize it was competition" Lindsay smiled "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard about Billy Myers, naturally it's all over the place" Chris told her and she nodded "My team is down here doing an evaluation of there own"  
"No rest for the FBI huh?" Lindsay smirked

"No rest for the CSI's I should be saying" Chris said to her "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I'm pregnant not hurt" Lindsay told him "It's good to see you, it's a shame you couldn't have came to Montana when I was down there"  
"I know but you know work" Chris offered with a smile "I saw Lucy" he told her "She got big" he smiled at her "She looks like him though"  
"Danny, she looks like Danny" Lindsay corrected

"Right" Chris nodded

"So you saw him too?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea I did don't worry we were civil" Chris offered quickly

"That's all I ask for" Lindsay told him

"So how are you dealing with this media frenzy?" Chris asked her

"I'm ignoring it" Lindsay told him "There's going to a press conference today, Mac is going to give it"  
"That's good" Chris nodded

"Have you seen Billy?" Lindsay questioned

"No" Chris told her quickly "I haven't seen him since I left for Virginia. I wish I could have picked up on the signs though"  
"Where you a criminal profiler when we were kids?" Lindsay teased "I should have known, I should have listened to Danny"  
"Danny thought something was off?" Chris asked

"Yea" Lindsay nodded "He didn't want me around him alone and I didn't listen"  
"Well you can't take back what's already happened you can only move on" Chris told her

"It's amazing you're the middle boy and most mature" Lindsay smirked

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" Chris told her and she shrugged

"You're busy" Lindsay told him "I get that. How long are you here for?"  
"Not long, just came with the team while they speak to Billy" Chris told her "I'm actually here to look at some of the evidence your team has collected"  
"Oh" Lindsay nodded "Isn't that a conflict?"  
"I'm just curious" Chris said to her noting her discomfort "What?"  
"It's just embarrassing" Lindsay confessed "He's had personal stuff of mine for years and it's bad enough the people I work with have seen it and tested it now you"  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Chris told her sternly "I'm your brother"

"Agent Monroe" Mac said walking into the office shaking his hand "I heard you were"  
"Detective Taylor" Chris replied respectfully then Lindsay's phone went off

"I have to take this" Lindsay said excusing herself from the office

"I understand you want to over look some evidence" Mac said and Chris nodded

"If that's alright" Chris said and Mac nodded

"I don't see why not" Mac said to him  
"But I also want your opinion on Billy Myers" Chris started "Do you believe that if he's let out of this mess he could still pose a danger to my sister?"  
"Absolutely" Mac told him "I try not to keep up with inner-office gossip especially when it's about Danny and Lindsay. But before Billy Myers was a physical threat he was still problem"  
"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked Mac raising an eyebrow

"Flirting with her, making a pass at her in Montana knowing she was married" Mac told him "He seems like a determined man. He wanted Lindsay for years it wasn't something new that just hit him. He had heard about her getting her medal it opened up more feelings and he made his move. A couple of therapy sessions aren't going to erase his feelings towards her"

"So you agree she's still in danger" Chris commented and Mac nodded as Lindsay listened by the door, but out of eyesight

"You're the expert" Mac told him "But yes as long as Billy Myers isn't behind bars he's a constant threat to your sister"  
"I read a lot about you Detective Taylor when Lindsay told me she was moving here. And I like what I read and I respect your opinions on this matter" Chris told him and Lindsay turned quickly and raced down the hall passing Flack and Jo on the way into the locker room as they watched her run off.

After a few minutes Lindsay was sitting on the bench in front of her lockers when Flack walked in

"You alright?" Flack asked and Lindsay just nodded "You don't look alright, you almost ran me and Jo over before"  
"Sorry" Lindsay let out quickly. Flack walked over and took a seat next to her  
"Something happen?" Flack asked and Lindsay shook her head no "Did someone say something to you?" again shook her head "Do you want me to call Danny?" and again shook her head no

"It's a pregnancy thing" Lindsay told him "I'm hormonal"  
"You weren't this hormonal when you were pregnant with Lucy" Flack noted

"How would you know?" Lindsay questioned  
"Fair it was a trick question" Flack smirked "Seriously Linds what's going on?"  
"I heard Mac and m brother talking about Billy" Lindsay told him and he nodded "He's still a big threat they think"  
"You knew that though" Flack said to her

"I knew it but hearing other people talk about it makes it real" Lindsay said to him "I had never been more scared in my life Flack. It wasn't like I was fifteen and locked in a bathroom or Shane Casey was in my apartment. I was completely defenseless. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't protect this new baby"

"But you didn't die and neither did your baby" Flack pointed out "There's no point going back when you can't change anything. Billy would have probably killed your brother and Lucy if not for your fast thinking"  
"He's just always going to be with me you know?" Lindsay said to him and he nodded "Can you promise me something?"  
"Sure" Flack said to her

"If something happens to me you have to make sure Danny and the kids are alright"  
"Don't talk like that Lindsay" Flack said to her "It sounds like you're giving up"  
"Seriously Flack" Lindsay told him "If anything happens to me you need to make sure Danny's ok"  
"I'm Danny's friend Linds that wont change" Flack told her "But I don't think you have anything to worry about"  
"Sounds like she does" Danny said walking into the locker room

"Hey Danno" Flack said standing up  
"Can you give us a minute?" Danny asked Flack who nodded and then left "What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked

"Sounds like you're writing your will or something" Danny said to her  
"How much did you hear?" she asked him

"Enough" He said standing over her "You're not going anywhere"  
"Well maybe we need to start thinking a little realistically here Danny" Lindsay told him "Billy is in a mental institution he could get out of there whenever he wants he can come and finish what he started any day or time"

"I wont let it get that far" Danny told her seriously

"Danny" Lindsay cried out threw tears

"Come on now" Danny said taking a seat next to her "You're not going anywhere and I know that for a fact"  
"But if I do" Lindsay started "I need to know you and Lucy are going to be ok"  
"Lindsay nothing is going to happen" Danny repeated "But if you feel this strongly then let's go"  
"Go where?" Lindsay asked wiping away her tears

"Wherever you feel safe" Danny told her seriously "We can go to Florida or Texas. Hell I'll even take you to Italy or Ireland if that will get these thoughts out of your head"  
"He'll find me Danny" Lindsay told him which scared Danny because he had no idea she had this much fear still inside of her.

"Lindsay Billy Myers is either spending life in prison or a hospital he's not getting out and he's not getting to you" Danny told her forcing her to look him in the eye "Believe me when I say that"  
"I just feel like it wont ever go away" Lindsay confided and Danny wrapped his arms around her

"It's going to be ok" he soothed

"I'm sorry it's just this pregnancy is making me cry all the time" Lindsay said pulling away

"Don't apologize for feeling the way you do" Danny told her "You and I have been threw a lot and this is going to over soon"  
"How can you be so sure?" Lindsay questioned  
"Because I know everything" Danny teased "You have a huge support group here Montana. You've got me, the team, your brothers who just love stopping by and chatting and with me"  
"It's not just about me though, that I could deal with. It affects you and Lucy and our new baby" Lindsay told him "I'd rather be going threw this alone"  
"Well that's not going to happen ever" Danny told her sternly "We're a family now"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody :) Also expect to see Billy back in the next few chapters...creepier then ever. Let me know what you thought :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Christopher Monroe and Mac Taylor stood outside a hospital room and were getting ready to watch Billy Myers be interviewed

"I appreciate you letting me watch the interview" Mac told Chris who nodded

"Who says FBI and the state police can't get along?" Chris joked lightly "You mean a lot to Lindsay or she wouldn't have made you Lucy's godfather. You've taken excellent care of her and I'll always appreciate that" he told him swiftly then turned there attention to the room as Billy walked in and took a seat as two nurses, two orderlies and one doctor observed

"Billy Myers" A middle-aged man said sitting behind a desk "My name is Agent Phillip Dean and this is Agent Rebecca Salt were from the FBI's behavioral analysis unit " he said looking over paper work and Billy just nodded

"Do you know Chrissy?" Billy questioned

"Who?" Agent Dean questioned

"Chris Monroe he works for the BAU" Billy told them casually as if they had been friends for a long time

"Do you know why were here today Mr. Myers?" Agent Salt questioned and he nodded again

"Because of Lindsay" Billy told them coolly

"That's right" Agent Dean told him "Tell me about Lindsay Messer"  
"Monroe" Billy corrected "Her name is Lindsay Monroe"  
"According to these files she hasn't been Lindsay Monroe for a few years, she's married. Her name is Lindsay Messer" Agent Dean told him and Billy sighed "How long have you known Lindsay?"  
"Since she was born" Billy told them "We grew up together in Bozeman"

"I see that" Agent Salt said looking up from her file "Lindsay was good friends with Jill"  
"The best" Billy told her defensively "They did everything together" he smiled at the memory

"You were good friends with Ryan Monroe correct?" Agent Salt asked

"Yes" he nodded "We still are"  
"You hit him a few weeks ago" Agent Dean told him

"He was in my way, he understands" Billy told him

"What do you mean in your way?" Agent Dean questioned  
"He was standing in front of Lindsay" Billy told them  
"Did you think that Lindsay didn't want to leave with you?" Agent Salt questioned

"Of course not" Billy told them "She was afraid"  
"Of you?" Agent Dean asked

"No of her husband" Billy corrected "She's afraid to leave him. You see you can ask her brothers, this man got Lindsay pregnant and then forced her into marriage"  
"Did Lindsay ever tell you this Mr. Myers?" Agent Dean asked him

"Yes" Billy told him "We were really happy to get away"  
"Lindsay was happy to leave her daughter behind?" Agent Salt asked him

"Yes. That brat was nothing more then a reminder of that man" Billy spat "Lindsay told me she wanted to run away with me"  
"That's not what she told the police" Agent Dean informed him

"She's afraid!" Billy yelled but the two agents didn't move or even flinch "She's having another baby"  
"Yes" Agent Dean nodded

"That's my baby" Billy told them

"Excuse me?" Agent Salt asked

"Lindsay Monroe is carrying my child and we were going to runaway together and raise him together" Billy told them "If it's a boy we were going to name him Billy Jr. and if the baby's a girl were going to name her Jill after my sister"  
"She told you all this?" Agent Dean asked casually

"Yes" Billy nodded  
"So you're saying you were having an affair with Lindsay Monroe?" Agent Salt asked

"That's what I'm saying" Billy said to them "She couldn't resist me when she came to Montana to visit" he said with a wink to Agent Salt who just looked away

"Then why did you try to kill her in the bathtub of the motel?" Agent Dean asked him briskly

"I wasn't trying to kill her" Billy told him "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"What were you doing then?" Agent Dean asked "You were found holding her under water"  
"No what happened was I was helping her into the bath and her husband walked in and shot me in a jealous rage" Billy told them as if he truly believed it

"Why were her clothes still on?" Agent Salt asked him

"I don't know" Billy said to her and she nodded

"There were witness's" Agent Dean told him "Witness's of you dragging her into the motel and more then just Detective Messer's statement of seeing you drowning her"

"There liars" Billy told him "Where is Chris he knows how I feel about Lindsay, he'll back me up"

"How long have you been in love with Lindsay?" Agent Salt asked him

"Since the night I lost Jill" Billy told her looking her into her eyes "She was in shock, we all were and she came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and cried. I hugged her until we both couldn't cry anymore"

"They found some of Lindsay belonging's at your home in Bozeman" Agent Dean told him "Personal things"  
"Oh" Billy nodded  
"Did Lindsay know you took these things?" Agent Dean questioned and Billy smiled

"Yes" he lied with a big smile "She gave them to me. Her underwear, one of her brushes, some of her clothes-"  
"Why would she give you those things?" Agent Salt asked him  
"Because she didn't want me to forget her" Billy said still smiling "Little did she know I would never forget her"  
"Are you sure you didn't take those things without her knowledge so you wouldn't forget her?" Agent Salt asked him as her voice slightly rose up

"I'm sure" Billy bit back defensively "You don't know the kind of relationship we shared"  
"Did you have a physically relationship with Lindsay Monroe?" Agent Dean asked him  
"She's carrying my child" Billy reminded him

"Before you arrived in New York" Agent Dean corrected

"Yes" Billy smiled

"How old were you and Lindsay when you started a physical relationship?" Agent Dean asked

"She was 16 and I was 19" Billy told them

* * *

Outside looking in Mac could tell Christopher was starting to loose his cool

"Maybe you should step outside" Mac said to him "These are all lies, you know that"  
"Do you have any idea how sick this man is Detective Taylor?" Christopher asked him "He'll never stand trial and that means he'll never pay for what he did to Lindsay and it also means he'll go on believing his own lies"  
"You couldn't have known" Mac offered "No one did not even Lindsay and she is one of my best detectives"  
"Out of all my siblings Lindsay and I are the closest. We both knew at young ages we wanted to go into law enforcement. She was going to be an FBI agent but when her friends were killed she wanted to be a CSI. It put me at ease because I thought it would be safer then what I do. But over the years of hearing about her going undercover, shooting serial killers in her home and now this- she's not safe at all" Chris told him not taking his eyes off of Billy Myers who started going into details about his 'relationship' with Lindsay "Billy Myers is someone I should have seen coming but didn't"  
"No one could have seen him coming" Mac said to him "I do know this though. Lindsay is in excellent hands here in New York. She's got all of us and Danny. And I know you and your brothers aren't to keen on Danny but he's a guy you want on your side protecting you. I've known him for years and I've never seen him fight for somebody like he does for Lindsay. And that's not just because they're married, Danny's been Lindsay's protector since her second day on the job" Mac informed him "You should rest easy knowing she's with him"  
"I like Danny" Chris told him casually "A lot. But I'll never tell him that I want to keep him on his toes. I read into Danny Messer the second I heard she was pregnant and I liked what I read. I'm sure you received a lot of grief for hiring him but you saw a lot of potential in him that I can see now has paid off"  
"Exactly" Mac said to him

"Jason hates Danny" Chris told him trying to lighting the mood even though he hadn't taken his eyes off of Billy either had Mac

"I noticed" Mac smirked to himself thinking back to the scene at the hospital a few weeks back between Danny and Lindsay's older brother Jason.

* * *

**Crime Lab**

It was now after nine and Danny walked into the AV lab and found Lindsay there

"What are you doing?" Danny asked

"Running some tests" Lindsay told him casually

"You were off three hours ago" Danny reminded her

"I was but I called your mom and she was having such a good time with Lucy she wanted to keep her the night and I really wanted to finish these tests" Lindsay said not taking her eyes off of what she was doing

"I know you don't like to hear it but you are pregnant and you should be taking it easy" Danny said to her and she turned to him and gave him a smile  
"I am I promise" she told him and he walked further in  
"Well I'm off now and I'm not staying and I'm not leaving you here" Danny smirked "Let's go"  
"Ok" Lindsay said "And not because you said so but because I'm finished" she told him then grabbed her coat "Did you speak to Mac or my brother?"  
"No why?" Danny asked

"I know they watched Billy's interview" Lindsay said to him and he sighed

"I don't want to hear that name anymore" Danny told her seriously "If there was something they felt we should be concerned about then they would have informed us ok?"  
"Yea ok" Lindsay said forcing a smile

"You hungry?" Danny asked her as they walked out of the AV lab

"Starved" Lindsay sighed "I skipped lunch"  
"Why?" Danny asked "That's important"  
"I know, I know I just wanted to keep my mind busy" Lindsay told him and Danny wrapped his arm around her waist

"So now you're going to cost me double because I'm going to be feeding you two meals" Danny smirked

"Well technically I'm eating for two so my dinner is going to cost you the price of four meals" she teased as Mac watched from his desk the two young CSI's leave together and head for the elevator

* * *

**Diner**

Danny and Lindsay walked into a diner that was right around the corner from the lab. They were seated at a booth when an older woman walked over

"Hello detectives" She smiled, Danny and Lindsay were regulars here "Where's Lucy tonight?"  
"Sleeping" Danny answered looking at the menu  
"What can I get ya? The usual dinners?" she asked

"Yea" Danny nodded handing her the menu

"And can we have an extra order of fries and onion rings" Lindsay asked sweetly "He's really hungry tonight" she said nodding towards Danny who snorted

"No problem" she smiled walking away

"What?" Lindsay asked her husband innocently "I'm the one getting fat you can at least share some embarrassment with me"

"There's nothing embarrassing about being pregnant" Danny told her taking a sip of his drink

"Says the man who doesn't have to worry about his clothes or stretch marks or people wondering if you're so big that you're carrying twins" Lindsay told him in a low voice

"You're beautiful whether you're the size of my pink or a house" Danny told her

"That's romantic" Lindsay mocked and they turned there attention towards the TV

_"According to a source the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit interviewed Billy Myers today and uncovered some disturbing truths" The Reporter began who was reporting outside the hospital Billy was in "Mr. Myers claims to not only have had a physical relationship with his alleged victim Detective Monroe at a young age but claims they re-ignited there relationship when he arrived in New York a few months ago. According to Mr. Myers Detective Monroe is carrying his child and was a willing participant in the alleged abduction. She claims to have been too scared of her husband-" _

The reporter was cut off when the waitress that was serving Danny and Lindsay abruptly shut the TV off

"Oh my god" Lindsay said to herself

"Linds-" Danny started but Lindsay stood up and ran out of the diner "Damn" he mumbled then stood up and chased her out. He caught her getting into a cab and ran over and held his hand up to stop the cab driver, Lindsay rolled her window down "Where are you going?"  
"To talk to Billy-" Lindsay started

"No you're not get out of the car" Danny said to her forcefully  
"Danny this tarnishing our marriage now!" Lindsay yelled "People think I'm had an affair with that man! That I'm afraid of you!"  
"Lindsay just get out of the cab and will talk about it" Danny said to her as he tried to reach his hand in to unlock her door

"Danny stop" Lindsay said shooing away his hand

"What are we doing here?" the cab driver asked annoyed

"Shut up" Danny snapped at the cab drive "Come on Linds, they wont even let you in and even if they did it wouldn't be until morning"  
"I'll wait there" Lindsay told him

"Please Montana just get out of the cab" Danny pleaded and Lindsay looked at him and gave up and stepped out of the cab, which abruptly drove off

"I'm so sorry Danny" Lindsay said as Danny pulled her into a tight hug, he put up a great front but on the inside he was seething

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Danny told her as he pulled away slightly still keeping one arm wrapped around her "Let's eat and talk about this later ok?"  
"Ok" Lindsay nodded as Danny opened the diner doors for and she stepped in

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac watched the entire news report and ran his hand threw his hair then his phone went off and smiled at the familiar name  
"Stella" Mac answered

"Mac what the hell is going on?" Stella asked him anxiously "I turn on tru tv and I see Lindsay's face posted all over it and I hear reports about her marriage which I know aren't true-"  
"Stella calm down" Mac told her softly "We're handling it"  
"It's not true Mac" Stella told him in more of a statement then a question

"To Billy Myers it is" Mac informed her "It's exactly what he said in his interview today"  
"How did that get leaked?" Stella asked

"Lindsay's brother was there and it was hit team so I don't think it was them. Could have been a nurse or the doctor looking for some extra cash" Mac told her

"Have Lindsay or Danny seen it?" Stella asked him

"Not that I know of" Mac sighed knowing they had probably seen the report

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay walked in first and collapsed on the couch

"Let's get you to bed Montana you can barley keep your eyes opened" Danny said walking over to her  
"I want to talk first" Lindsay told him looking up at him "You really don't believe any of that crap right?"  
"Of course not" Danny said offering a smile "I know you and believe me anyone that knows you and hears the report is going to know its all lies"  
"I'm not afraid of you" Lindsay added with a smile "And I wouldn't leave you"  
"I know that" Danny said offering her a small smile "Come on" he said taking her hands and lifting her off the couch and into the bedroom

* * *

The next morning it was only seven in the morning when Lindsay awoke to obnoxious knocking on the door. Danny was out like a light and she turned to him

"Danny" she said in a whisper

"Hmm. What?" Danny asked with his eyes still closed

"I'll get it" Lindsay mumbled getting out of the bed once the knocking continued  
"I got it Linds" Danny said now being more awake and beat her to the door and looked threw and saw a man dressed in a suit he didn't recognize and slowly opened the door

"Can I help you?" Danny questioned

"Lindsay Monroe Messer?" the man questioned  
"Do I look Lindsay Messer to you?" Danny shot back

"Danny" Lindsay said walking over "I'm Lindsay"  
"You've been served" the man said handing her a file then left leaving both Danny and Lindsay dumbfounded at the door and she quickly read threw the file  
"Oh my god" Lindsay gasped looking over the file

"What is it?" Danny asked

"Billy's parents are suing me for mental anguish on behalf of Billy" Lindsay said looking over it

"What?" Danny said snatching the file looking over it closing the door "This is ridiculous" Danny mumbled as Lindsay slowly walked over the couch

"Danny" Lindsay started as she sat on the couch  
"No I've had it up to here with all of them!" Danny yelled "I'm going to find Billy's parents and give them a harsh piece of reality about there wonderful son, then-"  
"Danny-" Lindsay said again  
"-I'm heading over to the news station and punching that Chuck Storms in the face then-"  
"Danny!" Lindsay yelled this time "Something's wrong" Lindsay said threw pain as she clutched her stomach

"Linds" Danny said rushing over to her  
"I think you should take me to the hospital" She told him as calmly as possible as Danny watched his wife in both shock and horror

"Ok" Danny said grabbing his key's and putting his shoes on "Come on" He said lifting Lindsay into his arms

* * *

**The Hospital**

Danny was in the waiting room when Flack came rushing in

"Danny" Flack said pulling Danny out of his thoughts he was pacing back and forth

"How did you know I was here?" Danny asked, he was to preoccupied to call anyone

"Your mother called for you and Linds and got answer, called me I went to your place and your door was left opened I got worried and had your phone traced" he said to him "What happened"  
"Lindsay" he said running his hand over his face "She was in pain. Is Lucy alright-?"  
"Yea, yea she's fine" Flack assured him "How long has she been in there?"  
"About an hour I guess" Danny shrugged "She's being sued"  
"Lindsay?" Flack asked stunned "By who?"  
"Billy Myers parents- mental anguish she inflicted to their son" Danny spat "His mental anguish? Look at my wife in there Flack! Look what he's causing her!" he yelled pointing to the room Lindsay was in

"Detective Messer" a doctor said walking out of the room

"Yea" Danny said walking over with Flack standing behind him "Is Lindsay-"  
"She's fine and so is the baby" the doctor assured him quickly "The cramping was a mix of gas and stress. Her blood pressure is far to high Detective it's at the point where it could be very dangerous for the fetus"  
"How do I fix it?" Danny asked her anxiously

"We're going to keep her here for a few more hours then will determine if we're going to admit her over night but she needs to be on bed rest and I mean absolute bed rest" the doctor warned him seriously "I don't want her going back to work anytime soon"

"I got it" Danny said nodding

"She can't over exert herself either. The first couple of days she's confided to a bed do you understand? She gets up to use the bathroom that's it" The doctor told him sternly and he nodded "I understand what's been going on in the news but you've got to find a way to shelter her from it"  
"Yea I can do that" Danny said nodding "Can I see her?"  
"Sure" the doctor said and Danny turned to Flack

"I'll call Mac" Flack said already pulling his phone out as Danny walked into Lindsay's room

"Montana" Danny smiled leaning over and kissing her forehead  
"I overreacted" Lindsay said immediately

"Stop" Danny warned "We're not talking about it, you need to remain calm-"  
"How can I Danny?" Lindsay asked

"You have to trust me" Danny told her sternly "Can you do that?"  
"Yea of course" Lindsay said to him  
"Then trust I'll fix this alright" Danny said kissing her hand "The only thing you should be worrying about is what kind of books you want me to pick up for you since you're confided to bed rest"

"I can't be on bed rest Danny we've got Lucy-" Lindsay started

"You're on bed rest" Danny told her firmly "And don't worry about Lucy"  
"I was so scared" Lindsay said as tear fell from her eye

"Don't be" Danny said "You're carrying a Messer we're strong boys"  
"Baby could be a girl" Lindsay said offering him a soft smile

"You just wont let me have it will ya?" Danny teased

"Lindsay" Flack smiled walking in the room  
"Hey" Lindsay smiled back  
"Hey are you working right now?" Danny asked Flack

"No not until twelve why?" Flack asked

"I have to run back to the apartment and check on Lucy-" Danny started  
"I will sit here with Lindsay" Flack said cutting Danny off

"I don't need a baby-sitter" Lindsay told him as Danny stood up and Flack took his chair  
"I know" Danny said leaning in to kiss Lindsay on the top of her head "I'll be back"  
"Ok" Lindsay smiled then Danny left

"You hungry?" Flack asked

"You're going to get breakfast?" Lindsay asked

"No but Mac's on his way over and if I tell him you're hungry he'll get you food and I just also happen to be hungry-" Flack said innocently "-then I don't see why he can't buy us both breakfast you know what I mean?"

"Sure" Lindsay smirked

"I hope you're craving something good" Flack smiled taking his phone out and dialing Mac's number

"A bagel" She told him

"Mac Taylor the head of the New York Crime Lab is going to bring you whatever breakfast you want and you choose a bagel?" Flack asked stunned "At least say you want a bagel from Brooklyn or something" he mumbled as he held the phone to his ear

* * *

**Hotel**

Danny knocked on a hotel door and saw an older man answer

"Can I help you?" The man asked Danny

"Yea" Danny said walking in "Who do you think you are?" he asked him

"Excuse me?" the man asked as a women around the same age came out of the room

"What's going on?" the women asked

"Your son is turning Lindsay's life upside down" Danny told them "I'm sure you two want to see the best in your kid but he's a psycho path and suing Lindsay is going to get you no where"

"You're her husband" the woman said eyeing him  
"I mean what do you want our money for? I'm sure you have more cash on you in your purse then we make a year" Danny snapped her

"Now you listen-" Linda Myers started

"Honey" David Myers said cutting her off "Have you heard the news son? You're wife is an adulteress-"  
"No she is not" Danny told him firmly

"Didn't you hear the stories our son told the feds! She's been sleeping with him since she was sixteen that's disgusting!" David yelled Danny

"I suggest you watch your tone Mr. Myers" Danny warned "My wife did no such thing I know her a hell of a lot better then you two do"  
"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that" Linda offered "Lindsay always seemed to be a troubled girl, her and her entire family"  
"No the troubled person in this equation is your lunatic son!" Danny yelled "He tried to kill her! He's been obsessing over her for half of her life! The evidence is there!"  
"Now I'm going to tell you to watch your tone" David Myers warned

"Or what?" Danny asked stepping closer to him, Danny didn't want to have to hit an older man but if it meant protecting Lindsay he would then someone cleared their throat and all three turned to see Chris Monroe  
"Danny you should leave" Chris said stepping into the room

"What are you doing here Chrissy?" Linda Myers asked him bitterly

"I came to retrieve my brother-in-law" Chris said to them

"Do you know that they're suing your sister!" Danny yelled "They want her to cover his medial bills- they blame her for his mental state"  
"She is a trashy little girl and she always has been!" David Myers yelled "She was a bad influence on Jill and we all knew it but we didn't want to force the issue"  
"I know everyone is angry here but we need to take a step back and cool off" Chris warned as David Myers was also starting to push his buttons "Danny's a little concerned about Lindsay she was admitted into the hospital this morning, high stress is causing complications for her pregnancy"

"It's not even your kid!" Linda yelled at Danny

"It is" Danny told her in a low voice

"Don't worry will find out when we petition for a paternity test and if this child is Billy's Lindsay will never see it again and if I were you I'd worry about that little girl you have at home she might end up a whore like her mother" David said causing Danny to lunge at him but Chris grabbed him  
"It's what he wants!" Chris yelled forcefully restraining Danny

"I want you both out or we're calling the police" Linda warned

"Go ahead, tell my co-workers I said hi" Danny snapped as Chris led Danny to the door

"You know it should have been Lindsay to die that night not Jill, none of this would be happening" Linda said to her husband David causing Chris to speak up

"You need to be a little more respectful when it comes to my sister" Chris warned them "I'll start taking these accusations and comments as threats"  
"How about you just take them out of our hotel room!" David yelled slamming the door on them  
"You need to cool off" Chris warned Danny

"Did you hear what they said about Lindsay and Lucy? Your sister and your niece?" Danny asked him unbelievably "Where do they get off!"  
"I'd be reacting the same way but you flying off the handle isn't going to help this lawsuit or Lindsay" Chris said to him "You don't think I didn't want to deck David in there? We have to keep our cool here"  
"You mean I do because you're just going to fly back off somewhere and it's going to be me taking Lindsay and this mess" Danny spat at him "You guys only show up here when you happen to be passing threw then you judge me on how I look out for her. At least I'm a constant in her life" he snapped at Chris as they walked out of the hotel

"I'm not leaving New York until this mess is cleared up" Chris informed him "I'll be staying with you and my sister and taking care of niece while she's on bed-rest so don't you worry about a thing" he said in a low voice then walked away from Danny leaving him equally angry and they both walked in opposite directions

* * *

Once Chris turned the block he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number

"Taylor" Mac said into the phone

"You were right he showed up at there hotel" Chris told him

"He keep his cool?" Mac questioned

"He was until Billy's parents said some unkind things about Lindsay and Lucy" Chris told him and he heard Mac sigh "He didn't hit David Myers"  
"That's a positive I suppose" Mac said

"You're doing the press conference today aren't you?" Chris questioned

"Yea you want your team in on it?" Mac asked already knowing

"That'd be great" Chris said

"I'm at the hospital now will talk more when you get here" Mac said

"Yes sir" Chris said then hung up

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and I really appreciate the reviews it's nice to know people are reading the story :) Let me know what you thought of the new chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay was sitting in her hospital bed watching TV with Flack when Danny walked in

"Hey" Lindsay said "Is everything alright?" she asked noting the tension she can see pour out of him

"Everything is fine" Danny promised "Thanks for keeping an eye on her"  
"No problem" Flack said standing up "Feel better" he said giving Lindsay a kiss on top of her head then patted Danny on the shoulder and left

"What happened?" Lindsay asked Danny now that Flack was gone

"Nothing" Danny said to her "Lucy is good by the way"  
"Good" Lindsay smiled at him

"My Ma is going to watch her for another few days though" Danny said to her

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Just precautionary" Danny cut her off "She'll be by to visit but I don't want you worrying about anything"  
"I worry when she's not with me" Lindsay told him  
"She's in good hands" Danny said to her taking hers and kissing it "How are you feeling?"  
"Foolish" Lindsay smirked

"Nah don't feel like that" Danny told her

"I just don't like that fact that he's lying about all this" Lindsay told him "That we carried on an affair, that I would willingly leave my daughter that I was carrying his child"

"If people actually believe that crap then they deserve to be locked up with Billy" Danny told her seriously

"Why is he doing this to me Danny?" Lindsay asked as tear escaped her eye "I've always been so good to him and so has my family why is he hurting me like this?"  
"Sometimes people do bad things to good people" Danny said wiping the tear from her eye gently  
"I just want to go home" Lindsay said to him

"Soon" Danny said to her "I spoke to your doctor on the way in"  
"Good" Lindsay sighed "And I promise I will do everything the doctor says I wont chance loosing this baby again"  
"I know that" Danny smiled at her "You're one of the strongest women I know"  
"I don't know about that" Lindsay said to him

"You are and that's just one of the many reasons why I love you" Danny smirked then there was a knock at the door

"Hi" Lindsay smiled at her brother Chris who walked in

"How are you two feeling?" Chris asked referring to Lindsay and the baby

"Good" Lindsay said placing a hand over her stomach "Are you here to say good-bye?"  
"Oh I guess Danny didn't tell you" Chris said looking at Danny "I'm moving in with you guys"  
"What?" Lindsay asked stunned  
"Just until you're back on your feet" Chris said to her

"You don't have to do that, what about work?" Lindsay asked

"I can work cases from home for a while if they really need me I'll fly to where they are but most of the time I'll be with you and Lucy" Chris told her

"You really don't have to do that" Lindsay said to him

"I want to" Chris smiled at his young sister "Besides Danny has to get back to work and I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable with me around. Isn't that right Danny?"  
"Yep" Danny replied forcing a smile

"Mr. Messer" a nurse said "We're ready to release your wife if you would just sign off on some paperwork"  
"Sure" Danny said standing up and leaving the room

"Chris" Lindsay said once Danny was gone

"Don't worry about a thing" Chris said taking Danny's vacated seat

"I'm sorry you feel you have to give up your life to baby-sit me" Lindsay to him causing him to smile  
"I don't call spending some over-due time with my sister and niece a sacrifice" Chris told her truthfully "I am sorry that parts of the interview got leaked"  
"It's not your fault" Lindsay told him "It's a high profile case I'm sure it would have been leaked at some point"

"Well I'm actually meeting with Mac soon for the press conference" Chris told her and Lindsay nodded "Hopefully put all these lies to bed"  
"Doubt it, people love real-life controversy" Lindsay smirked  
"But don't worry I'll be home to cook dinner" Chris teased  
"Chris" Lindsay started "What happened to you and Shelly?"

"She's back home in Virginia" Chris told her "We couldn't make it work" he shrugged "But she's doing well working"

"She was your high school sweet heart though" Lindsay told him  
"Honestly" Chris said to her "I wouldn't trade the years we spent together for the world but it's for the best. In my line of work it's hard to keep a relationship going"  
"You'd need to date someone you work with then" Lindsay pointed out

"That's against the rules Lindsay" Chris scolded with a smile  
"When have you ever followed the rules?" Lindsay questioned "Where's the big brother that convinced me to skip out of school to drive to Chicago to see Kiss perform?"  
"That was a long time ago and we had a great time" Chris said with a laugh

"Until we got home and were grounded for life" Lindsay smirked "Literally for life, they just forgot after a few months"  
"You ready to go?" Danny asked wheeling in a wheelchair

"Oh no" Lindsay sighed at the sight of the chair

"Oh yes" Danny smirked "Hospital policy"

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She shot at him and he smirked

"Since it's for your best interest" Danny said to her "Come on Montana"

* * *

Outside the Crime Lab

"A lot of reporters" Chris said coming up behind Mac who was ready to give his statement

"It's New York, everything is news" Mac smirked "How's Lindsay doing?"  
"She's home now" Chris said to him "She promised to take it easy"  
"Good" Mac said to him "You sure you want to come out for this? There's going to be questions you're probably not going to like"  
"I can control myself" Chris told him and Mac nodded taking the podium

"Everyone" Mac said into the microphone "My name is Mac Taylor and I run the New York crime lab. I'm here today to talk about Billy Myers and his actions" Mac started "Billy Myers is a deeply disturbed young individual from Bozeman Montana he abducted CSI Lindsay Messer against her will with the intention of killing her. The Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI opened up there own investigation into Billy Myers and found him to be unstable and have agreed with is doctors at the hospital that he is mentally unstable to stand trial. The NYPD does not take this lightly but Billy Myers will continue to receive medical attention until he is deemed well enough to take responsibilities for his actions" Mac finished then the questions started

"Detective Taylor if Billy Myers is so unstable then why did Detective Messer carry on an affair with him?" A reporter question

"There was never an affair between Billy Myers and Lindsay Messer" Mac clarified  
"He claims she's carrying his child though isn't that enough for the NYPD to open up an IA investigation?" another reporter asked

"Lindsay Messer is in deed expecting a child but with her husband. The NYPD supports her fully and there will be no investigation" Mac told him then pointed to another reporter

"Lindsay Messer recently shot Shane Casey in her home while he was holding her daughter isn't plausible she suffered from shock and took to Billy Myers?" the reporter asked

"No Detective Messer underwent five months of NYPD mandated therapy for her heroic actions and was cleared" Mac told him

"Is it true this all stems from a murder that Lindsay Messer witnessed in Bozeman years ago?" a reporter asked

"Yes Lindsay Messer survived a shooting in her hometown when she was fifteen and returned back to testify against Daniel Cadence who has been locked up ever since. He received four consecutive life sentences" Mac told him "That's all the questions for now" Mac said then stepped down

"That went better then I thought it would" Chris said to Mac

"Hopefully it's enough to stop people from believing all this crap that's being spread" Mac said

"It's probably coming from Billy's parents" Chris told Mac "They weren't pleased earlier when Danny showed up"  
"I wouldn't be pleased to open up my door to an angry Danny Messer either" Mac smirked then an older couple walked over that Chris recognized as Billy's parents

"Oh boy" Chris mumbled

"Detective Taylor" the man said "I am going to give you the chance to retract your statements about my son"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Myers I presume" Mac replied courtly "I have nothing to retract everything I spoke about was the truth"  
"No you spoke of Lindsay as a saint and my boy as the devil" Linda Myers told Mac "That's not fair"  
"Either is the circus you and your attorneys caused for Lindsay" Mac said to them "I am a professional and if I felt Lindsay was in the wrong I would have addressed it"  
"We can sue you for slander" David Myers told Mac

"You can sue me for whatever you want" Mac told them "But I wont stand here and argue with you while you two can victimize yourselves in front of all these reporters"  
"We know all about you Detective" Linda said to him "You're no better then her crazy husband. If we were in Bozeman by Billy would have been treated more fairly"  
"You don't know the affair wasn't true" David told him "Lindsay could be carrying our grandchild and we will see to it they we find out the truth"  
"Lindsay is on strict bed rest" Mac told them "If you have any issues with her you can come to me with them"  
"Oh we have problems Detective" Linda told him "Lots of them but Lindsay is adult enough to make her own choices so she can answer for them"  
"So is Billy" Mac shot at them

"Billy is sick" David said to him "Why don't you people see that"  
"I do see that" Mac said to them "That's why to believe anything he says is ludicrous. And I do sympathize with you in the lose of your daughter but Lindsay didn't cause Billy's erratic behavior"

"How would you know?" Linda asked him angrily

"Well due to what we found at his home in Bozeman and testimony from others that lived there and knew him he was always like this" Mac said to them

"Why because the Monroe family says that?" David asked "Don't you ever wonder how Lindsay survived that shooting?"  
"I don't need to wonder, she was in the bathroom" Mac told them

"Sure she was" David said to them "My Jilly was going to be a lawyer, a lawyer!"  
"Again I am sorry for your loss" Mac said to them "But I make no apologizes for standing behind Lindsay"  
"You will" David said "You all will" he said now looking at Chris "You should be ashamed you made a name for yourself and now look at you"  
"I will always support my sister David, surely you wouldn't have expected any different" Chris said to her "And I am not going to say I regret Lindsay surviving that day"  
"I regret it everyday" Linda told him passionately "You all made out ok but Jilly is gone and now she's taking Billy from us to and I wont let that happen"

"You do what you have to do" Mac told them "And will do what we have to, have a good day" he said then turned and walked away with Chris

* * *

Danny and Lindsay's apartment

Lindsay was sitting up in bed when Danny came in and crawled onto the bed next to her

"How come I can't watch TV?" Lindsay questioned Danny

"Because the press conference was today" Danny told her "No need for you to see that we both trust Mac handled it well"

"Yea" Lindsay nodded "Don't you have things to do?"  
"Nope" He replied as he closed his eyes "I don't see what's so bad about this best rest" he smirked at her

"It's great the first day then after that there's nothing to do" Lindsay told him

"I'll bring you books" Danny told her "And puzzles"  
"Great" Lindsay remarked with an eye roll

"I saw that" Danny said and Lindsay looked down at him

"How could you with your eyes closed?" she questioned

"I know everything you do Montana" Danny smirked looking up at her "You hungry?"  
"No you just fed me an entire pizza pie almost" Lindsay told him "You must be tired though"  
"Nah" Danny shrugged as he closed his eyes again

"I mean waking up so early, taking me to the hospital, checking on Lucy going to Billy's parents hotel" She said and he looked up at her

"How'd you know about that?" Danny asked her seriously

"You just told me" she smirked "You shouldn't have done that"  
"You're right it was stupid" Danny said to her

"Did it make you feel better?" Lindsay asked running her hand threw his hair

"Nope" Danny said to her "Actually pissed me off more"  
"His parents have a tendency to do that" Lindsay smirked "They've never really liked me"  
"I don't get how that's possible because I find you very likeable" Danny smirked

"Well I guess they were just angry I lived and Jill didn't, I can't say they I blame them" Lindsay told him

"And that's why you're not good with mothers huh?" Danny questioned referring back to a case years ago where Lindsay begged Danny to talk to a victim's mother for her

"Yea" Lindsay said nodding

"Everything happens for a reason Linds" Danny told her "You lived because you were supposed to. You became an amazing CSI and helped put away countless criminals and more importantly you saved me and gave me a beautiful family"

"Thanks Danny" Lindsay said to him "I don't know how I would have gotten threw any of this without you with me"  
"Well get used to it because I aint going no where" Danny smirked "Ever. You're stuck with me until my death bed Montana"

"Good" Lindsay smiled sinking down into her bed and curling up with Danny "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said as she started to close her eyes as well. That's when Danny's phone went off "Ugh" she sighed moving to the side table and handing Danny his phone  
"Messer" he said into the phone "Really" he said nodding "No, no I'll be there" he said then hung up

"You have to go?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea" Danny told her "But your brother will be here any minute" he said giving her a kiss on the top of her head "Get some rest"  
"Ok" Lindsay said as she started to drift back to sleep and he climbed out of the bed "Be careful" she mumbled as she curled up to his pillow

"I will" Danny said then left the bedroom, as he left the room Chris Monroe walked into the apartment "She's sleeping but keep an eye on her" Danny told him

"Where are you going?" Chris asked  
"I got a call from Billy Myers doctors, he wants to see me" Danny told him

"I don't think that's a good idea" Chris told him

"I don't care what you think, I'm just telling you where I'm going so you know where to find me if something happens with Lindsay" Danny told him casually then walked out of the apartment

* * *

Hospital

Danny walked into the waiting room and two uniformed cops stopped him

"Sorry Danny we're not supposed to let you threw" one of the cops told him

"I was asked to be here" Danny told them coolly as a doctor walked over

"It's alright" the doctor said waving for Danny to walk over, which he did

"So why am I here?" Danny questioned

"Billy wanted to see you and I think it's a great idea" the doctor told him "It could help his recovery"  
"I'm glad I can be of service for him" Danny remarked sarcastically

"You'll be face to face but there will be a glass patrician keeping you both separate" the doctor informed him and Danny snorted

"Like prison?" Danny questioned

"Um I prefer to say it's for your own safety" the doctor said to him "or in this case his"

"So why does he want to see me not that I'm leaving without seeing him since I've come this far, just curious" Danny told the doctor as they walked down the hall

"Billy feels telling the truth will set him free of this madness and I and his doctors agree" The doctor told him as he punched in a code and led him into a room "I am going to have to ask you to keep your temper in check"  
"Who me?" Danny asked innocently "I'm Mister. Calm cool and collected"

"Great" The doctor smiled as Danny rolled his eyes "Take a seat, he'll be out shortly" he said as Danny took a seat, it reminded him a lot of going to visit someone in prison. After about five minutes Billy appeared and took a seat across from Danny, the glass still blocking them from any contact other then verbal

"Thanks for coming Danny" Billy said to him "It's nice to see a familiar face"  
"You think my face is a friendly familiar face to you?" Danny questioned and Billy smiled

"How's our girl doing?" Billy asked him still smiling

"My wife is not your concern" Danny told him

"Is she taking her vitamins for the baby?" Billy asked and Danny snorted  
"What do you want?" Danny asked him starting to get frustrated

"You have a right to know" Billy said to him

"To know what?" Danny asked

"About Lindsay and I" Billy told him "About our affair"  
"There was no affair Billy" Danny told him "You know that"  
"She loves me" Billy argued

"I'm not hear to listen to your psychobabble" Danny retorted

"I never wanted to hurt Lindsay" Billy said to him

"Nah you just meant to kill her right?" Danny questioned "Make her suffer"  
"Why would I want that?" Billy questioned

"Well that's what you're doing" Danny told him "All these accusations about an affair and fathering my child- it's sick man it's really sick"  
"It's all truth's" Billy told him "It happened in Montana"  
"Oh ok" Danny said nodding "When you kissed Lindsay she told me right away you expect me to believe that she carried on an affair with you? If you think Lindsay's the type of women to cheat and lie then you don't know her as well as you think you do"  
"I do!" Billy yelled then tried to calm down "I know her better then you"  
"I doubt that Billy" Danny said to him "Why don't you do yourself a favor and give up this crazy charade because no one is buying it. No one believe you didn't know what you were doing"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Billy said to him

"Oh I think you do" Danny smirked leaning closer to the glass "I'm a cop I know when I'm being lied to"  
"You listen to me Danny" Billy said then looked over his shoulder and saw the guards weren't in ear shot "I am going to get out of this hospital and finish what I started. I'm going to kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do and if I happen to take your kid with her then so be it" he said in a low whisper

"I knew you weren't crazy you son of a bitch" Danny said "Hey!" He yelled at the doctor "You hear what he's saying!" the doctor just shrugged

"I'll see you soon Danny but I'll see Lindsay much sooner" Billy smirked then stood up and walked away leaving in Danny in shock

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

_Lindsay was out by her favorite horse brushing her when she heard a familiar voice "Lindsay!" a young fifteen year old girl yelled "Hey Jill" Lindsay smiled waving her over "What are you doing?"_

_"I came by to kidnap you" Jill smiled walking over to her "We're all going out tonight, so get ready"_  
_"I am not going out tonight" Lindsay said to her "I've got to much to do"_  
_"We're all going away this summer Linds you have to come and say good-bye" Jill scolded_

_"__I'm not good with good-byes" Lindsay reminded her friend _

"_I know, I know but it's not forever" Jill reminded her "Just for the summer and if you don't come you'll regret it"_

"_Why would I want to be reminded you all are going away while I'm going to be stuck here by myself"_

"_Come on don't be like that" Jill smiled "If you don't come with us I guess I'll just have to stay here with you because I am not taking off for the summer without spending time with my best friend" _

"_Don't guilt me" Lindsay warned_

"_No really it's fine, will sit here in silence while everyone else is at the diner laughing and reminiscing" Jill said with a shrug _

"_Fine" Lindsay mumbled _

"_Good!" Jill smiled "And you wont be alone, Jake isn't going away and you have a packed house"_

"_Yea that's how I want to spend my summer with my brothers and boyfriend, they hate Jake" Lindsay reminded her_

"_Billy will be home too" Jill reminded her _

"_Why?" Lindsay asked_

"_He has to work, he's bummed so expect to him to be at your house a lot, keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't get too lonely" Jill teased_

"_Of course" Lindsay shrugged as she continued to brush her horse_

"_Come on don't be a Debbie downer" Jill laughed "I'm going to call everyday and send you postcards" _

"_You better" Lindsay warned seriously _

"_And then I'll be back before you know it and will get those tattoo's" Jill said as Lindsay rolled her eyes_

"_My parents would flip" Lindsay said to her _

"_That's why we have to get them in a spot they wont see" Jill reminded her "We need to do this. We'll get matching ones and no matter how old we get or how far apart we grow we'll always be reminded of our friendship"  
"I don't think we'll grow apart" Lindsay said seriously_

"_Me either" Jill smiled "You're not just my best friend, you're my family" _

_Then all of the sudden Jill was gone and Lindsay was in the bathroom of the diner, she had just heard the front door closed, and slowly crept out._

"_Jill?" Lindsay asked with her eyes wide opened. Jill was lying on the floor with a pool of blood under her, eyes wide opened but empty._

_

* * *

_

Lindsay gasped and sat up in her bed as tears fell from her eyes

"Linds?" Danny asked slowly opening his eyes from a dead sleep "You alright?"

"Yea, yea" Lindsay assured her

"Is it the baby?" Danny asked

"No, I'm fine" Lindsay said again sinking back into the bed and looking up at the ceiling

"Then why are you crying?" Danny questioned her

"Just a dream" Lindsay said looking into his concerned eyes "I'm fine" She said forcing a smile

"You want to talk about it?" Danny asked her

"No" was all she said

* * *

The next morning she woke up to smell of breakfast and Danny already gone. She walked out of her room and found her brother Chris and Lucy at the dinner table

"Hey" Lindsay smiled

"Mommy!" Lucy smiled giving her a hug "Feel better?"  
"Much" Lindsay smiled at her daughter

"What are you doing out of bed?" Chris questioned his sister

"It's been two weeks" Lindsay reminded her brother "I'm allowed to move around and I might even be able to get back to work"  
"That's up to the doctors" Chris said pulling a chair out for her "I made french toast" he said placing a plate in front of her

"Wow" Lindsay smirked "How did you get your Uncle Chris to cook his famous french toast Lucy? He hasn't made these since my first day of college" she said looking at Chris  
"I asked" Lucy shrugged taking a big bite out of the french toast

"I can't say no to her" Chris smirked taking a seat at the table "She has those puppy dog eyes you had when you were her age"  
"I'll take that as a good thing" Lindsay smiled taking a bit out of the breakfast "Danny already left for work?"  
"Yes a while ago" Chris told her "But he said to tell you he didn't forget about the doctors appointment and he will pick you up"

"Good" Lindsay smiled "Today we might be able to find out if I'm having a boy or girl"  
"That's exciting" Chris smiled "But I'm sure you already know"  
"It's a girl, I can feel it" Lindsay said to him "And news on Billy?" she asked her brother

"Nope" Chris told her coolly "He's still locked up in the hospital"  
"Ok" Lindsay nodded  
"You have a lot more things to worry about" Chris said to her "Like how you are going to fit another baby in this cramped apartment"

"We'll make it work" Lindsay told him with a shrug

"And you're going to have to get things for this new baby" Chris reminded her "I don't see any of Lucy's old things around"  
"Well we don't have a lot of storage and I wasn't expecting on having a baby so soon after her" Lindsay admitted and Chris nodded

"You worry about all that and I'll worry about Billy deal?"

"Deal" Lindsay smiled

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny was in Mac's office discussing Billy

"And what did the doctors say?" Danny asked Mac

"They don't believe you Danny" Mac told him with a sigh "I'm sorry"  
"Two weeks ago Billy called me to meet him and he admitted this was all a front!" Danny yelled "How can his doctors not see this!"  
"They ran all sorts of tests on him, put him under intense evaluation and they're sticking with their original diagnosis" Mac told him

"You believe me right? You know I wouldn't make this up" Danny asked his boss who nodded

"Of course I believe you" Mac said to him "Why else would he call you down there other then to rub it in your face that he's fooling everyone"  
"What are we going to do?" Danny asked

"Theirs nothing we can do" Mac said to him "We have to wait him out, he'll screw up Danny they always do"  
"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Danny asked Mac

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mac asked changing the subject and Danny looked at his watch and quickly stood up

"Lindsay's doctors appointment" Danny said as he started to walk out then turned to Mac

"Go" Mac said waving his hand "Will finish this discussion later"  
"Thanks boss" Danny said then left

* * *

**Doctor's office**

Lindsay was lying down and Danny was standing next to her waiting for the doctor to come in

"Twenty bucks it's a boy" Danny said to Lindsay who just smiled

"You're really going to bet against your wife?" Lindsay questioned

"Yep" Danny replied proudly "It's a little baseball player I can feel it"  
"A girl can be a baseball player to Danny" Lindsay reminded him

"Fine" Danny surrendered "But you get the point"  
"Yea I do" Lindsay laughed as the doctor walked in

"Detective Messer's" the doctor smiled "Everything looks great so far, I'm glad you have been taking it easy"  
"Yes I did as I was told, I was glued to my bed for two weeks, when can I get back to work?" she asked the doctor anxiously

"Actually it might be a good idea to wait until after the baby is born" the doctor told her and Lindsay sighed

"But you said everything is fine" Lindsay said to her

"It is, but your history of your blood pressure is making me nervous about sending you back to work" the doctor told her calmly "I wouldn't want you back to work for another couple of weeks and by that point you'd be getting ready for your maternity leave"

"I worked up until the day my water broke with Lucy" Lindsay reminded her doctor

"You also weren't admitted into the hospital numerous times with Lucy" the doctor reminded her

"I'm sure Mac will understand" Danny said to Lindsay  
"I don't" Lindsay sighed

"Alright" The doctor said changing the subject "I'm going to do the ultra-sound if the baby permits I'll be able to tell you the sex, that is what you both want right?"  
"Yes" they both said at the same time as the doctor started the ultra-sound "There is the baby's head" the doctor said pointing "And legs, and arms" he smiled "And look at that"  
"Boy?" Danny asked

"Actually" the doctor smiled looking at Danny "Looks like you have another girl"  
"I knew it" Lindsay smiled proudly holding her hand out to Danny

"You really want the twenty bucks?" Danny questioned  
"Yes a bet is a bet" Lindsay said seriously as Danny reached into his pocket and handed Lindsay the twenty dollar bill

"So in about three months you're going to have another girl to look after" the doctor said to Danny who just nodded

"I'm always going to be outnumbered" Danny mumbled

"I have five daughters" the doctor told Danny "Say good-bye to sports and hello to Hannah Montana and shopping on Sundays"

"It's not the sports or shopping" Danny said "It's the dating"  
"How about we worry about that when Lucy hits I don't know high school" Lindsay teased

"High school?" Danny asked seriously "College" he reminded his wife who just laughed "senior year of college"

"OK" Lindsay said still laughing

"My oldest daughter's first boyfriend was in middle school" the doctor said to him and his eyes widened "Well I'll see you two in a few weeks, have a good one guys"  
"Thanks doc" Danny said as the doctor left the room "Middle school?" Danny asked his wife stunned

"Time's are different Messer" Lindsay told him

"Not in my eyes" Danny said admittedly

* * *

In the car on the way home Danny finally broke his silence

"So you want to tell me what that dream was about?" Danny asked pulling Lindsay from her thoughts  
"What dream?" Lindsay questioned

"The one you had last night that made you cry" Danny said to her as he kept his eyes on the road "It seemed to really upset you"  
"It wasn't really a dream" Lindsay shrugged "A memory"  
"Of Billy?" Danny asked and Lindsay shook her head no  
"Jill" Lindsay told him "We were going to get matching tattoo's when she got home from the summer" she told him with a smirk

"My girl the rebel" Danny smirked "Think you would have gone thru with it?"  
"Probably. When Jill and I made our minds up about something we always did it" Lindsay told him

"What were you going to get?" Danny questioned

"A butterfly, mine was going to be in purple her favorite color and hers was going to be in blue my favorite color" Lindsay said smiling at the memory "A friend of ours older brother was going to do it for us"

"And what would your parents have thought?" Danny asked

"They would have flipped" Lindsay laughed "But we were going to get them in spots that weren't visible, like our hip or something"

"I just hope our daughters don't pick up on your bad habits" Danny teased

"My bad habits?" Lindsay laughed "Girls will be girls"  
"No those girls will be my girls and I'm going to make sure they don't plan on sneaking off and getting inked at the age of fifteen by some guy" Danny said to her seriously "If this baby was a boy like I was planning we were going to make a great team, spying on Lucy together but now this is all new because sisters will stick together then they'll talk you into taking their sides as well"

"They wont be that bad" Lindsay laughed

"I'm preparing for everything" Danny told her seriously "It's karma that I'm going to have two daughters"  
"Why because you were such a player?" Lindsay questioned raising an eyebrow and shrugged  
"I wouldn't say player" Danny defended "I wasn't really sensitive towards other women's feelings sometimes"  
"You're not one of those guys anymore" Lindsay told Danny "And I've said it once and I'll say it again I think either of our daughters will be lucky to end up with a guy like you"  
"Yes this new older, mature version of me" Danny told her "But young Danny is no good"

"I didn't think you were that bad" Lindsay smiled "I liked you from the second week"  
"What about the first week?" Danny smirked looking over at her

"You made me feel stupid" Lindsay reminded him "I still haven't forgiven you for that"  
"It was a joke" Danny defended with a laugh

"On me" Lindsay shot back "Mac's a scary guy when you first meet him"

"You know most women think when a man teases her it's because they like them" Danny said to her seriously

"On the playground when you still believe in cooties" Lindsay smirked "And you didn't know me"  
"I knew I liked you when I first saw you" Danny smiled "I had never seen someone like you before"  
"I doubt that" Lindsay said seriously

"Seriously" Danny said to looking at her briefly catching her eyes "The way you held yourself, the way you dressed. You weren't just another typical New York girl. And the more we worked on the case the more I liked you. Pulling out a knife, tackling a suspect" he laughed at the memory "You were something different"

"I'll take that as compliment" Lindsay snorted

"You should" Danny said to her

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Danny and Lindsay were surprised to see Danny's mother in the apartment playing a game with Lucy

"Hey Ma" Danny said helping Lindsay remove her jacket

"Hello" Maria Messer smiled walking past Danny and giving Lindsay a kiss on the cheek "How are you feeling dear?"  
"I'm great, baby and I are in good health" Lindsay reported proudly

"That's great" Maria smiled broadly

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked "Did Chris decide to go back home?" he asked anxiously causing Lindsay to roll her eyes

"He called and asked me if I wouldn't mind watching Lucy, he had something to do for work" Maria told him casually "He's a hard working boy Danny you should be happy he's here helping"  
"I am, I am" Danny said removing his own jacket as Lucy ran over

"So?" Lucy questioned "Brother or sister?" she asked jumping up and down

"Sister" Lindsay told her and she cheered

"Yey!" Lucy said still yelling and jumping

"What would have been wrong with a brother?" Danny teased his daughter

"I couldn't dress him up, he'd be a boy" Lucy laughed as Danny picked up his daughter

"Your new sister isn't a toy Luce" Danny reminded her "She's going to be very small and very delicate" he said as Lucy just looked confused and decided he needed to clarify to his three year old "What I mean is she's kind of like glass" Danny started as Lindsay rolled her eyes "And we have to be very careful with her because we wouldn't want to break her right?"  
"I'd be a good big sister" Lucy smiled

"I know you will" Danny said giving Lucy a big obnoxious kiss on the cheek causing her to giggle then put her down

"Another girl" Maria smiled holding her hand together "Two girls" she said again "I always wanted a girl but I got two boys instead"

"What was wrong with me Ma?" Danny asked

"Nothing expect the phone calls I'd get about the coast guard picking you up, or Mr. Bowen down the street calling to say you broke his window playing baseball again or when-" Maria was cut off

"We get it" Danny said seriously

"And now I have two granddaughters" Maria was so happy "Any names yet?"

"Not yet" Lindsay smirked "I'm sure we have plenty of time to argue over names soon. Even though Danny named Lucy so I think it's only fair that I get to name the new baby"  
"We agreed on Lucy" Danny said to her

"No I wanted Lydia" Lindsay said to him and rolled his eyes "And we agreed on a coin toss which I lost. We're not waiting until last minute again"  
"It's not my fault I had all boy names picked out for Lucy" Danny defended  
"Whose fault is it then?" Maria asked him as Lindsay waited for a response

"Yours" Danny said to his mother "And your mothers" he said then pointing at Lindsay "You had two boys, Lindsay's mom had three boys it just made sense"  
"Come on Danny you're a scientist" Lindsay smirked "You know that isn't true"

"Well I'll have you know I prepared" Danny said opening up a desk drawer and pulling out two books he held the first one up "Best boy names" and then the other one "Best girl names"

"I'm proud" Lindsay smiled "It seems to me you expected to be wrong"  
"No I didn't expect it" Danny said quickly "I was just keeping options opened"

"And did you see any news you liked?" Lindsay questioned

"Nope I didn't get a chance to look thru this book yet" Danny smirked "I only checked out the boy one" he shrugged

"I think Maria is a nice name" Maria Messer smiled

"Yea it's a great name" Danny started "If I this baby is Benjamin button and is born at that age of 75"  
"Hey" Maria is slapping Danny upside the head "I am not 75"

"Don't listen to him" Lindsay said to Maria "He's just bitter that I was right and he was wrong"

* * *

**The Hospital**

Chris Monroe was standing outside the hospital when Mac Taylor and Don Flack walked over to him

"How long has been missing?" Mac questioned Chris

"About forty-five minutes" Chris told them

"And why are we first hearing about his now?" Flack asked him annoyed

"The hospital thought they could handle it, that he was just somewhere in the hospital which has been lock-down since he was reported missing" Chris told them "They had no reason to believe he left"  
"And now they do?" Mac asked

"Yea" Chris said to them "The hospital has been searched from top to bottom three times and no sign of him"  
"How did this happen?" Flack asked

"Complaining of a head-ache, two nurses and doctor came in. They had to take his restraints off. He over powered them and took off. One of the nurses woke up about ten minutes later and contacted security" Chris said to them "They didn't believe him to be a physical threat"

"What did they think he was in there for? A vacation?" Flack spat

"We need to talk to his parents" Chris said to Mac

"I already have a unit picking them up, and I have several units and two undercover cops posted outside Danny and Lindsay's apartment" Mac told him "He wont get far"  
"I really want to sit in on the interview with his parents, get a read off of them see if they are lying" Chris said to Mac who nodded

"Good idea" Mac said then they both looked at Flack

"What?" Flack asked

"Someone is going to have to inform Danny and Lindsay" Chris said to him and Flack looked at him then back at Mac

"Me? Again?" Flack asked, he hated giving them bad news. He was never sure how Danny would react

"You're Danny's best friend" Mac said "He'd appreciate it coming from you"

"Why doesn't Adam go?" Flack asked as Mac widened his eyes

"You'll go" Mac said patting Flack on the shoulder then walked off with Chris

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

"She sleeping?" Lindsay asked from the couch as Danny took a seat next to her

"Out like a light" Danny smiled as he watched Lindsay skim thru the book "See any names you like?"

"Maybe" Lindsay said flipping the page "What about Winifred?"  
"Vetoed" Danny said quickly

"Why? We can call her Winnie for short" Lindsay said to him

"That's exactly why" Danny said "Next"

"What about Heidi?" Lindsay asked and Danny's jaw dropped

"You want me to name my daughter after a girl from a reality show?" Danny asked her stunned

"She wouldn't be named after her" Lindsay laughed "it's just a name"  
"Yea it's just a name I associate with a reality show I wouldn't even let one of my kids watch" Danny shot back "Vetoed"  
"You can't keep vetoing" Lindsay warned "What about Mia?"  
"Will keep it in the maybe pile" Danny said writing it down "Next"

"Leah?" Lindsay questioned looking at Danny who wrote it down

"Maybe" he said urging her to go on

"Madison?" Lindsay asked

"Nope, vetoed" Danny said to her

"What's wrong with that?" Lindsay asked him annoyed

"I dated a Madison once" Danny shrugged

"Well if we're vetoing all the names of women you've dated then this is going to be a short list" Lindsay teased looking back at the book

"Hey" Danny said offended then there was a knock at the door and he stood up to answer it "Hey" Danny said to Flack waving him in "You're here late"  
"Yea sorry I hope I didn't disturb you guys" Flack said

"No not at all, we're picking out baby names" Lindsay said still studying the book

"Really so you guys know the sex?" Flack questioned

"Yea another girl" Danny said and Flack smiled

"Congratulations" Flack said shaking his hand

"Thanks, but uh what are you doing here?" Danny asked him

"Where's Luce?" Flack asked looking around

"Bed" Danny told him "Just spit it out Flack"  
"Billy escaped tonight from the hospital" Flack spat out quickly

"What?" Lindsay asked stunned "How could that be?"  
"He faked a medical emergency took out his doctor and nurses" Flack told them "I'm sorry guys. But the building is on guard so don't worry"  
"Don't worry?" Lindsay asked

"Linds" Danny warned "You have to remain calm"

"How am I supposed to do that with a mad man looking to kill me is running the streets?" Lindsay asked him

"Mac and your brother are already on it" Flack assured her "So is the rest of the NYPD"

"Thanks for letting us know" Danny said to Flack who nodded and walked him to the door

"I'm going to get this guy" Flack said to Danny who just nodded

"I know" Danny said coolly then Flack left

"Danny" Lindsay started

"Don't" Danny said taking a seat next to her again "Let's look at these names again"  
"How could you think about baby names after what we just found out?" Lindsay asked him

"Because this baby" he said putting his hand over her stomach "Deserves our undivided attention" he said forcing a smile "and that's what she's going to get. And I am not leaving your side so you have nothing to be afraid of"

"I love you" Lindsay said as a tear fell from her eye

"I love you too" he said giving her a soft kiss

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody, but I hope you like the new chapter :) **  
**And a special thanks to:**

**Mrs. AliceLCullen, Jimmel, Sharebear, deathdaisyn, afrozenheart412, sweet lil loz, Lindsay1234, 6, Michelle, ioanhoratio, webdlfan, Marie Poe, rhymenocerous and Dine89 for reviewing the story at one time or another I really appreciate and to everyone who reads it. Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a month since Billy escaped from the hospital and it was as if he had evaporated into thin air. No one had seen him or heard from him. It was like he didn't exist. It put Lindsay at ease, which was good, but it put Danny into high alert. Things were finally back to normal (except for the police camped outside their apartment). Chris had gone home and Lindsay was back to work just like she wanted.

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was sitting in her office when Jo walked in and noticed a strange look on Lindsay's face

"You alright Lindsay?" Jo questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yea, yea" Lindsay said with a wave of her hand "Just some back pain"

"Want me to call Danny?" Jo asked concerned

"For back pain? No" Lindsay said with a laugh "I've just been on my feet to long that's all"  
"Alright" Jo said nodding "If you need anything just holler ok?"  
"Yea sure thanks" Lindsay said and then Jo left

About an hour later Lindsay's back pain increased and she stood up slowly and noticed she was bleeding

"Oh god" she mumbled as the pain became worse she accidentally knocked over files and a lamp on her desk causing a crash and Adam walked in

"Lindsay?" Adam asked walking over to her

"Where's Danny?" Lindsay asked hunched over

"Still at the scene" Adam said nervously

"Hawkes?" Lindsay questioned, a doctor was the best thing

"He's with Danny" Adam told him "Do you need Mac? He's here"  
"No I need to get to a hospital" Lindsay told him clenching in pain "Right now"  
"Um-" Adam started  
"Adam" Lindsay said trying to calm him down "I'm in a lot of pain and bleeding I need to go right now"

"Adam, Lindsay" Mac said walking in

"She needs to go to the hospital something is wrong" Adam told make nervously then Mac walked over to Lindsay

"You're bleeding" Mac said "Adam call an ambulance there's no time for us to take her, tell them it's urgent and we have an officer in distress"  
"Got it" Adam said running out of the room  
"I need to call Danny" Lindsay said as the pain increased and tears started to fall from her eyes

"I'll call him and have him meet you at the hospital, right now you need to sit" Mac instructed her

"I can't it hurts" Lindsay told him as she groaned in pain then looked at Mac "I'm scared, I need Danny"  
"I'll get in touch with him" Mac promised grabbing one of her shoulders and lower back to try to keep her steady

"I can't be in labor" Lindsay told him "It's to early I'm only 27 weeks"  
"We don't know what's wrong" Mac said to her

"It's not good" Lindsay said fully crying "I'm in pain, bleeding- the baby is going to die"  
"Lindsay look at me" Mac said forcefully "We're going to do everything in our power to help you. You need to keep positive thoughts alright?"

"Ambulance is on its way" Adam said walking in and Jo behind him

"Lindsay" Jo said walking over to her taking over for Mac

"I'm going to call Danny" Mac told Lindsay walking out of the room and then dialed Danny's number

"Messer" Danny answered

"Danny meet us at the hospital" Mac told him

"What happened?" Danny asked him "Is it Lindsay?"  
"Yea something's wrong" Mac told him "We don't know what it is but we called an ambulance that's on its way, she's going to need you at the hospital"  
"Was it Billy?" Danny asked

"No it's the baby" Mac told him and he could hear Danny's intake of breath on the other line

"I'm coming there-" Danny started

"No go to the hospital, by the time you get here she'll already be gone" Mac told him "Have Hawkes or Flack drive you" then hung up that's when Mac saw the paramedics come in off the elevator "Over here!" Mac yelled waving them over and they walked in with a stretcher

* * *

**The Hospital**

Lindsay was being wheeled into the hospital thru the emergency room doors and Danny was already there. He walked over to her and was taken back by how pale she was.

"Lindsay" Danny said to her, but she has an oxygen mask over her face. She grabbed his hand as she was still being wheeled

"Sorry sir you have to wait out here" The paramedic told him holding Danny back as she was wheeled into another room

"That's my wife" Danny told him

"I know that sir but right now the doctors need to work" The paramedic said to him  
"What happened? What's wrong?" Danny asked him anxiously

"I don't know but I'm sure a doctor will be with you shortly" the paramedic said to him then walked away

"Danny" Mac said walking over, Danny turned and saw Jo and Adam both following Mac

"What happened Mac?" Danny asked "Can someone tell me please?"

"She was complaining of back pains earlier" Jo started

"Then I walked by and saw she doubled over in pain" Adam said picking up from where Jo left off

"She was bleeding" Mac finished and Danny ran his hands threw his hair and over his face

"Must have been a lot of blood" Danny said to him "She was so pale"  
"The doctors are going to do everything in their power to help her" Mac assured him

"I don't get it" Danny said to him "She was fine, she wasn't scared of Billy being out, she was happy to be back at work-" then Danny stopped himself "She shouldn't have been at work the doctor suggested she-"  
"But the doctor approved her coming back" Mac cut him off "I read the letter, he signed off on it"

"I don't know anything, I don't know why-" Danny started rambling  
"She just got here give them some time to asses what's wrong" Mac said to him "Why don't you take a seat-"  
"I can't just sit around" Danny shot back "I can't sit around not knowing what's going on"

"Making yourself crazy isn't going to get you answers" Mac reminded him

"I don't care" Danny said with a shrug "All I care about is my wife and daughter and they're in trouble and all I can do is wait" just then a doctor walked out

"Mr. Messer" Lindsay's doctor said walking over to him

"Yea how's Lindsay?" Danny questioned

"its not great news Danny" The doctor started "Lindsay is suffering from placenta abruption"

"What's that?" Danny asked

"It's when the placenta partially or in Lindsay's case completely separates from the uterus before the baby is born. It deprives the child of oxygen and nutrients. Also the sever blood loss is dangerous to not just the baby but Lindsay as well" the doctor told him calmly

"Fix it" was all Danny said "You're a doctor- that's what you do right? You fix things"

"We're going to try" the doctor told him seriously "Lindsay is being prepped for surgery as we speak"  
"Isn't it a little early?" Adam asked quietly

"Lindsay is 27 weeks, a child born at 27 weeks has a 90% chance of survival. But of course giving the circumstances-" the doctor started then stopped "We're going to do everything we can"

"Can I see her? Before you take her up?" Danny asked him

"I'm afraid not we're moving right now we don't have time to slow down" The doctor told him "I'll keep you posted" the doctor said then turned and walked away leaving Danny in shock

"Danny" Mac said to trying to get his attention

"I can't leave" was all Danny said to Mac "Lucy is at school-"  
"I'll take care of it" Mac said to him "Why don't you take a seat"  
"Yea ok" Danny said almost completely numb taking a seat and all the other's could do was watch

"What can we do?" Adam asked Mac in a whisper

"Wait" Mac replied then walked off

"Come on" Jo said placing her arm on Adam and leading him into the waiting room with Danny

"What are we supposed to say?" Adam asked her in a whisper  
"Nothing" Jo told him "Because there is nothing to say" she told him back in a low voice "Just being here will help" she assured Adam as they both took seats next to Danny and sat in silence.

Over the next few hours Flack arrived with Hawkes. Mac had called Danny's mother who picked Lucy up and took her back to Staten Island (with police escort since Billy was still out there somewhere). And for the most part no one spoke everyone just sat. It was almost like time was frozen, people were getting antsy and walking around but it was Danny who seemed to be frozen place. His mind going from one place to another. _What if he lost the baby? What if he lost Lindsay? What if he lost the both of them? What about Lucy? Why hadn't a nurse come out and given him an update? Was that a good sign or a bad one? What was Lucy thinking? Had anyone called Lindsay's family? If the baby was ok what were they going to do? They didn't have a crib or anything yet? And the most common question, why was this happening?_

"Danny" Flack said but his friend didn't respond "Danny" he repeated and Danny finally turned and looked up towards him "You want to get some air or something?"  
"Nah" Danny said to him "I don't want to miss an update. They wouldn't even let me see her before they took her in"  
"They needed to get her into surgery quickly" Flack said to him coolly

"I didn't even call her family" Danny said to him but didn't look at him, he just kept looking straight ahead

"Mac took care of it, he contacted Chris would spoke to her mother" Flack assured him

"This isn't how I pictured today" Danny said still looking straight ahead "I thought when we had this baby it would be the same as having Lucy. Having a baby is supposed to be exciting and a happy occasion"  
"It could still turn out that way" Flack told him taking a seat next to him

"I was so worried about Billy" Danny started "I didn't even think something like this could happen, you know? This is a natural thing that happened and it didn't even enter mind- not once. And it should have because pregnancy has the potential of being dangerous to both the child and mother"

"Not a lot of people think of negatives in the pregnancy Dan" Flack told him "Stuff like this just happens, there was nothing you could have done"

"What if I loose them Don?" Danny asked him "What if I loose both my wife and daughter tonight?"  
"You just have to pray" Flack told him placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder

* * *

Across the room was the rest of the team

"It's been a long time right?" Adam questioned the group "Hawkes?"  
"Yea it has been but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing" Hawkes told him "They're being real careful. This is a very dangerous procedure"  
"Why haven't we heard anything?" Adam asked, Mac couldn't help but notice that Adam was like a kid with his innocent questions

"There is probably nothing to tell" Mac told him "Once they have some news they'll be out"

"This waiting is making me crazy" Adam admitted earning a smile from Jo who can see how close this team really is "I can only imagine what it's doing for Danny"

About half an hour later a doctor walked out

"Mr. Messer" the doctor said removing his surgical mask and Danny stood up

"So what's the word Doc? Is Lindsay ok? The baby?" Danny questioned

"The surgery was a success" The doctor told him and Danny let out a breath he felt he was holding since Mac had called him "Your daughter is 1 lb 5oz and she being set up in the NICU"

"That's small" Danny spat out "That's too small-"  
"She is going to have some obstacles, probably be in the hospital for a while but I don't see why she wont make a full recovery"  
"Where's Lindsay?" Danny asked

"She is being moved to recovery, she's still out she wont be up for another half hour or so" the doctor said to him "Would you like to see your daughter?"  
"I don't think I can do that without Lindsay" Danny admitted

"I think Lindsay would have wanted that" Mac said behind Danny "Go see your daughter and I'll wait in Lindsay's room just in case she wakes up"  
"Ok" Danny said nodding, he was clearly still in shock

"Follow me Mr. Messer" The doctor instructed and Danny followed him. He had to put on a hospital gown, mask and gloves then walked over to the tiny child that was hooked on oxygen. "Her lungs seem well the oxygen is just precautionary until we can run some tests"  
"Right" Danny said mesmerized by the tiny child in front of him

"Sorry you can't hold her yet" the doctor said to him

"As long as she's ok" Danny said placing his hand on top of the glass

"Did you and Lindsay think of any names?" the doctor asked

"Yea" Danny said to him "But I want to wait for her just in case she changed her mind or something. She did all the work she should at least get to pick the name" with that the doctor laughed slightly

"That's true" The elderly man smirked

"Thanks for saving them doc" Danny said to the doctor

"It's what I do" the doctor smiled

* * *

**In Lindsay's room**

Mac was sitting next to Lindsay's bedside when Danny walked in

"How's the baby?" Mac asked standing up  
"She's a fighter" Danny said to him "She's small though- I mean teeny tiny"

"She'll be bigger before you know it" Mac assured him "I'm sure Lindsay would rather hear from you" he said pulling the chair for Danny "I'm going to call your mom and give her an update"  
"Thanks Mac" Danny said to him and he took Mac's seat and gently took Lindsay's hand into his own "Hey you really scared me today" he said to her "It was bad enough to think something was wrong with the baby but then you? When you wake up you have to promise me to do never do that again" he said with a smirk "Ah it wasn't your fault" he said waiting for her to respond "I saw our daughter she's so small but so beautiful. I think this one is going to look like you" then he sighed "I didn't name her because I wasn't sure if you wanted to change what we decided on. If you wake up right now I'll let you name her anything you want- Winifred even" Danny said then smirked "Or Mora, I know for some reason you liked that to" then Lindsay's eyes slowly opened "Hey welcome back" Danny said moving so was sitting on the edge of the bed but still holding her hand

"The baby?" Lindsay asked

"She's ok" Danny assured her "She's 1 lb 5 oz and I just saw her, she's ok" with that Lindsay closed her eyes and let the tears escaped and Danny kissed her hand

"I want to see her" Lindsay said to him

"I'm sure you can just not right now, you just got out of surgery" Danny told her

"Then you should be with her I don't want her to be alone" Lindsay said to him

"I'll go see her I promise" Danny said to her "How are you feeling?"  
"Numb" Lindsay told him truthfully "I guess they gave me a lot of pain medication. Where's Lucy?"  
"She's with my Ma" Danny told her and she nodded "Everyone is outside worried sick about you"  
"I probably scared them" Lindsay sighed "I didn't mean to do that"  
"You scared me" Danny said to her "That was the worst three hours of my life"  
"I'm sorry Danny" Lindsay said looking up at him "I shouldn't have come back to work you were right"  
"What happened to you just happens sometimes" Danny said to her "You couldn't have prevented it. And if this happened at home when you were alone you might not have been able to get help"  
"Yea" Lindsay said nodding "I really want to see her"  
"The doctor is going to have to check you out first" Danny said to her "And she's probably going to need a name" Lindsay smiled at that

"What happened to the one we picked out?" Lindsay questioned

"Well I picked it out" Danny reminded her "And I think since you had to call thru all of this that you should get to name her anything you want"  
"That's sweet" Lindsay said to him "But I like Lily Messer"

"Good" Danny said "Because if I had to call my daughter Winnie-"

"Lily Maria Messer" Lindsay told him, giving Lily Danny's mother's name.

"She looks like a Lily" Danny said to her

"I bet she does" Lindsay smiled back at him

* * *

**In the waiting area**

Mac was talking to Jo, and Adam, Hawkes and Flack were in a conversation when two familiar people walked into the waiting room

"Can I help you?" Mac asked walking over

"Yes you can direct me to the doctor in charge of my grandchild" David Myers said to Mac

"You don't have a grandchild here" Mac told him

"This isn't the time for games" Linda Myers told him "We love that baby just as much as we love our own children"  
"Let me ask ya, did you love your children so much you'd hide them out from the police?" Flack questioned  
"I don't like what you're implying officer" David spat at Flack who shrugged

"Lindsay just went thru a very tough surgery and hasn't even woken up yet for all I know-" Mac started

"We don't need that girls consent to see that child" David sad to him

"Sure you do" Mac said to him "This isn't the time or place for this"  
"We dropped that lawsuit against Lindsay to show good faith. We didn't want to upset her while she was carrying our grandchild. Believe us when we tell you we have that child's best interest at heart" Linda told them

"That child is not your grandchild and I am very sorry that you believe that" Mac said to them  
"We're going to get a court order for a DNA test" David told him

"You do that" Mac said "But in the mean time I am going to have a talk with Lindsay and Danny and see how they feel about a restraining order and if you try to harass or come within 100 feet of them or their child then you'll be in jail. And I also suggest when you speak to your son you encourage him to turn himself in because we did not forget he is still out there and we will be bringing him in one way or another"

"You are very rude" Linda Myers said then her and David and turned

"I didn't think you were rude" Adam said seriously behind Mac

"I'd pity them if they didn't piss me off so much" Jo said to them "They are in straight denial"  
"Or they're as crazy as their son" Adam added and Jo nodded

"Let's not mention this to Danny" Mac said and they all agreed "He needs to focus all his attention on Lindsay and the baby"

* * *

**In Lindsay's room**

A few doctors walked in and started discussing the Lily's health with her

"How is she doing?" Lindsay asked them

"She's small but strong" the doctor smiled "We're going to keep her here for a while, we want to get her weight up a little"  
"How is she though?" Lindsay questioned as Danny still held onto her hand

"She's remarkably healthy" The doctor said to her "Her organs are working well, you both are very lucky"  
"Can I see her?" Lindsay asked

"We would have to wheel you down there I don't want you moving around, don't forget you also had a major surgery Lindsay" the doctor told her

"I know that's fine" Lindsay said

"Ok" The doctor nodded

* * *

**NICU**

Danny pushed Lindsay over to Lily and she watched in awe

"She's so small" Lindsay said sadly  
"She's small but tough" Danny reminded her "Like you"  
"Are you making a short joke?" Lindsay teased lightly

"Nah" Danny smirked

"I can't believe she's here already" Lindsay said looking at her "I can't believe I can't hold her she needs her mother"  
"You will soon" Danny promised

"I just want to take her home Danny" Lindsay said as tears fell from her eyes "She needs to be with her parents and sister"

"I know that" Danny said "But this is the best for her"  
"She's going to think we a banded her" Lindsay said sadly

"She's not going to think that" he assured her as Lindsay just stared at her daughter

"You know everything we've been threw these last few months seem like nothing compared to this" Lindsay said to Danny "We could have lost our daughter today"  
"But we didn't" Danny said leaning to give Lindsay a kiss on top of her head

"Thank you" Lindsay said taking Danny's hand

"For what?" he asked

"For giving me two daughters" Lindsay said looking up at him "For being here with me"  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Danny assured her as they both looked at their small daughter together

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Obviously this chapter centered around the birth of Lily Messer and I didn't want to overkill with too much Billy. But he's still around and still a problem (or at least he will be in up-coming chapters). Thanks for all the reviews and let me know what you thought :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

"I feel like I'm abandoning her" Lindsay said as she packed a bag

"You're not and we will be here everyday" Danny said helping her

Lindsay was finally being discharged from the hospital a week after the surgery but Lily had to stay for a few more weeks.

"I don't get it though" Lindsay started "They say she's fine why can't we bring her home yet?"  
"You heard the doctors they want her to put a little more weight before she leaves that's all" Danny said to her

"Well at least it will give us some time to get ready to bring her home" Lindsay said with a sigh "She came so fast we have nothing"

"Yea I regret getting rid of Lucy's things" Danny said

"We didn't get rid of everything just the crib and stroller and stuff" Lindsay said to him "But I want this baby to have new stuff like Lucy did it's not fair she gets her handy-downs"

"I used to get all off Louie's old things" Danny smirked "I rarely got new stuff"  
"But you're boys" Lindsay reminded "You like doing that stuff"  
"What? No way" Danny said seriously "You think I loved wearing Louie's old shirts?"

"Girls are different" Lindsay simply shrugged

"You're just saying that because you were the only girl and didn't have to wear handy-downs" Danny reminded her

"That's true" Lindsay said "I can't wait to take Lucy to the park" she smiled

"Well you're going to be taking it easy" Danny said to her "Not to much running around"  
"This entire situation has been so unfair to her" Lindsay told him "She's going to think your mother's house is her home"

"Nah" Danny said to her "She's loves it at home"  
"What if she hates the baby?" Lindsay asked Danny "You and I are the youngest in our families what if Lucy doesn't adapt well with Lily? What if she starts acting out in rebellious ways because we pay more attention to Lily? Then she runs off and marries some guy who is way to old for her and has way to many tattoo's because he gives her the attention we never did" she said quickly as her widened and turned to Danny

"First of all Lucy is excited about Lily" Danny said to her "Second of all she knows Lily isn't well yet and will need attention and the way we do that is we tell Lucy to help us. Third of all if you or Lucy think she can run off with some guy without me being able to track her down and drag her home you're both crazy" he said seriously "It's going to be fine" he assured placing a kiss on the top of her head

"We were so busy with Billy and our problems we didn't even explain everything to Lucy-" Lindsay started

"Sure we did numerous times and she was excited each time" Danny reminded her "Besides my Ma bought her a bunch of books about being a big sister and telling her old stories about me and Louie"

"You know what would make me feel better" Lindsay said to Danny who raised an eyebrow "Going home to my daughter and assuring her how much I love her" she said confidently "But first I have to say good-bye to my other daughter"

"Ok actually first you need to know it's going to all be ok" he said placing his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye "And you need to relax because both Lucy and Lily will read your energy if your tense and nervous"  
"You're right" Lindsay said after a moment "Since when did you become the sensible one in this relationship?" she teased lightly

"I've always been this sensible" Danny said seriously "I just choose to let you be the sensible one for a while but it's time I stepped up"  
"You're devious" Lindsay smirked "And you really have stepped up" she said giving him a light kiss

* * *

**Lindsay/Danny Apartment**

Danny and Lindsay walked into their apartment and were startled when people jumped out

"Surprise!" the room of people yelled

"Oh my god" Lindsay said with a smile

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled running to her mother and Lindsay knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug  
"I've missed you" Lindsay said softly

"I missed you more" Lucy said not letting go

"Hey kiddo am I chop meat?" Danny asked his daughter

"I see you all the time daddy" Lucy reminded him and he nodded "But hugs" she said as Danny lifted her up

"Wow" Lindsay said looking around the room. The team was all there. Mac, Jo, Hawkes, Adam and Flack. Danny's parents and her brothers Chris and Ryan

"You look good for just having a baby" Ryan smiled giving Lindsay a hug

"Thank you for coming" Lindsay said smiling then pulled away to give her brother Chris a hug "You just can't get enough of me can ya?" she teased

"I only came back because I missed Danny so much" Chris teased back at her then she walked over and gave the rest of the guests hugs.

"So what are you all doing here?" Lindsay asked

"Well we didn't get a chance to throw you a proper baby shower" Jo told her and she nodded confused "And since Danny's mom and I are the only girls I invited the guys so you'll get more presents"  
"Good plan" she smiled "Thank you all for being here" she said to them all

"Where else would we be?" Adam asked

"Work?" Mac chimed in

"So do you want to see open your presents?" Jo questioned

"Uh sure" Lindsay said looking around seeing no gifts "But you guys didn't have to do this"

"Come on" Jo said leading Lindsay down the hall and opened up the guest room that was now turned into a baby nursery "Now I'm sure when Lily first gets home you're going to want her with you but once you're ready-"  
"This is amazing" Lindsay said in amazement "How did you guys pull this off in a week?"

"We all pitched in" Adam chimed in "Danny and Ryan painted the room, Chris bought the crib, Mac got the dresser, Hawkes and I got the toys, Jo and Maria got the clothes and Flack got the changing the table"  
"Filled with diapers and such" Flack added pointing

"Thank you so much" Lindsay said starting to tear

"Don't cry" Adam said nervously looking at Danny

"I'm sorry it's just been a real emotional time" Lindsay said giving them all hugs

"Look mommy I made this!" Lucy said pointing to a finger painting that was framed "And daddy framed it"

"I'm sure your sister will love it" Lindsay smiled "This is to much"  
"It really wasn't" Mac chimed in "We wanted to do it"  
"And when you left the hospital every night you came home and painted?" Lindsay asked Danny who shrugged

"It took two nights" Danny told her and she gave him a deep kiss

"How come we didn't get thank you's like that?" Adam teased earning a glare from Chris then Danny "Kidding" he mumbled

"When can I see sister?" Lucy questioned scrunching her face

"How about tomorrow?" Lindsay asked

"Okays" Lucy smiled "I can't wait!" she yelled jumping

About an hour later everyone had left leaving just Danny, Lindsay and Lucy

"This was amazing thank you" Lindsay said curling up with Danny on the couch

"Well I wish I could take all the credit" he smirked looking down at her "But I had a lot of help"  
"Lily is going to love her new room" Lindsay said with a soft smile "I can't wait until she's home"  
"Soon" Danny said placing a kiss on the side of her head "Real soon"

"Mommy" Lucy said walking out

"I thought I put you to bed" Danny said as he watched their daughter climb up and squeeze in between them

"No sleep" Lucy shrugged with a yawn

"Really? Cause you look awfully tired" Danny smirked at her

"I miss mommy" Lucy said curling into her mothers side

"I missed Lucy" Lindsay said holding her looking down

"I miss Lily" Lucy said as her eyes started to close

"You haven't even met her yet" Danny smirked again at his young daughter

"I know" Lucy shrugged

"Do you miss daddy?" Danny questioned

"no" she answered simply "I see's you all the time"

"Oh I see how it is" Danny snorted then Lucy snuggled over to him

"You know Luce the quicker you go to your bed and go to sleep the quicker you'll see Lily" Danny reminded his daughter whose opened wide at his statement

"Ok I go to bed now" Lucy said jumping off the couch and running into her room

* * *

**Hospital**

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy walked into the hospital

"Oh good you're here" the familiar nurse said to them

"Everything alright?" Danny asked concerned

"Yea its just there are people here claiming to be related to Lily who want to see her" the nurse said subtly nodding her head to the nurses station where Billy's parents were arguing

"Fantastic" Danny mumbled  
"They're not on the list so I didn't let them in" the nurse told them

"Thank you because they are not relatives and are not allowed near my daughter" Danny told the nurse

"Daddy what's wrong?" Lucy questioned

"Danny take Lucy to see Lily I'll deal with this" Lindsay insisted

"Linds-" Danny started  
"I don't want her to see this and I don't want you getting all worked up, please" Lindsay pleaded

"Ok" Danny said picking Lucy up "But if the give you a hard time-"  
"-I can take care of it" Lindsay assured him then he walked away with Lucy as Lindsay approached the Myers

"Mr. and Mrs. Myers I'm sorry but you don't belong here" Lindsay told them as they turned to look at her

"She's our granddaughter" Linda Myers told her  
"Why because your crazy son said he was?" Lindsay questioned

"He wouldn't lie about that" David Myers spat at her "You on the other hand-"  
"There is a lot of things your son has said and did that was wrong" Lindsay told them coolly "And one of the worst is claiming that my daughter is his. That little girl is fighting for her life right now and she needs her family which isn't either of you"  
"That's a matter for the court to decide" David snorted

"No it's not" Lindsay corrected "She is tiny but I already see Danny in her. Her ears and mouth is all Danny, even the way she scrunches her nose is just like Danny"  
"That's all well in good but DNA doesn't lie" Linda told her abruptly

"You're right it doesn't" Lindsay said to her "And it will prove that Lily is Danny's and not Billy's. I was never with your son"  
"You sweetie have lived up to your nickname" Linda told her "The Montana mattress"

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked stunned "You don't know anything about me-"  
"I know all too much about you" Linda informed her "You are the same spoiled little girl you were years ago. You were given a second chance at life and this is what you do with it? Run away from home get pregnant and make a disgrace out of your family's name?"  
"I have really tried here to be respectful of the both off you. I've tried to respect your grief for Jill and now Billy but I will not let you ruin my reputation or my families." she started "You stay the hell away from me and my daughter because there is nothing I wont do to protect my family"  
"Lindsay" Mac said walking over "Everything alright?"  
"Yes" Lindsay said turning to him "The Myers were just leaving"  
"Is that so?" Mac questioned looking at David and Linda

"We'll be back" David said ushering Linda out of the hospital

"You ok?" Mac questioned

"Yea" Lindsay said forcing a smile "I lost my temper a bit but I can't feel bad for them anymore they're trying to destroy my life"

"I think you've remained very cool headed through out all of this" Mac told her

* * *

Inside the hospital Lucy had her gown on and so did Danny and he lifted her up to look at her sister

"This is her?" Lucy questioned

"Yep baby that's your little sister" Danny smirked

"I likes her" Lucy smiled mesmerized by the tiny baby

"Me too" Danny smirked

"Hi Lily" Lucy whispered "I'm big sister Lucy" Danny smiled at his eldest daughter "I love you"

"And you were worried" Danny said noticing Lindsay walking in

"What was I thinking I should have known Lucy was perfect" Lindsay smirked

"Well she is half me and half you" Danny told her

"She come home with us?" Lucy asked Danny

"No not yet" Danny said to her "She's still a little small"  
"I want her to" Lucy frowned "Makes me sad"  
"Me too but there are lots of doctors here and they are going to take very good care of Lily for us" Lindsay told her

"Okays" Lucy said sighing in defeat "I come back soon?"  
"Sure" Lindsay smiled at her

* * *

Later that Day

Lindsay, Danny and Lucy were packing up to spend the day at the park when his phone went off

"Messer" Danny answered "Yea alright I'll be there"  
"What happened?" Lindsay asked

"They need me in court" Danny sighed "The Rodriguez case"

"Oh ok" Lindsay frowned

"Sorry I really wanted to spend the day with you and Luce" Danny said to her

"It's ok we'll go to the park and you can meet us there when you're done" Lindsay told him

"Ok" Danny said giving her a kiss

"No park Daddy?" Lucy asked sadly

"I'll be there" Danny said kneeling down to Lucy "But I'll be late. Until I get there you're in charge of watching your mommy ok"  
"Okays" Lucy smiled

"I'm going to call officer Washington" Danny told her pulling out his phone "He'll meet you there"  
"I doubt Billy is going to approach me in a crowded park" Lindsay frowned

"For my piece of mind" Danny said to her and Lindsay smiled

"Ok"

* * *

**The Park**

Officer Washington was there as promised and had gotten to know the Messer family well since he had been guarding them for so long

"Hi!" Lucy smiled waving at him

"Hey Miss. Lucy how are you today?" Officer Washington smiled brightly

"Great" Lucy smiled "I meet Lily"  
"Oh you did I bet you're real excited" he smiled at the young girl

"Yep" Lucy said running to the swings

"Lucy stay where I can see you!" Lindsay yelled at her daughter who was running off but clamed down when she could see Lucy wasn't far away happily swinging on the big girl swings "Thank you for meeting us here"  
"It's my pleasure" he told her

"I'm sure there are other things you'd like to be working on" Lindsay smirked

"I don't know I enjoy spending a nice day at the park" he told her honestly

"Come push me mommy!" Lucy yelled laughing while trying to kick her legs to swing

"I'll be right there" Lindsay yelled back that's when her and Officer Washington heard a women screaming from behind them and they both turned around instantly

"Help!" she yelled "Someone took my son! Somebody!"

"Go" Lindsay said to Officer Washington who ran towards the women then Lindsay turned and saw Lucy wasn't on the swing anymore "Lucy?" she asked jogging over "Lucy!" Lindsay yelled again

"Ma'm are you alright?" a women said walking over

"My daughter is gone!" Lindsay yelled "Lucy!" Lindsay yelled looking around the park then Officer Washington came back

"Detective?" he asked her

"Lucy's gone, I turned around for a second" Lindsay told him desperately

"This is Officer Washington badge number 3415 I've got a missing child at Central Park name is Lucy Messer four years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket and jeans-"

"Wait there's a little boy missing too" Lindsay said to him

"That was a false alarm the boy ran back once he heard his mom screaming" he told Lindsay

"Lucy!" Lindsay yelled again looking around the park

* * *

Mac and Flack were in the car driving to a scene in silence when they heard the radio go off

_"This is Officer Washington badge number 3415 I've got a missing child at Central Park name is Lucy Messer four years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket and jeans-"_

"Oh my god" Flack muttered as Mac made a quick turn and headed towards to Central Park

* * *

Danny was in the courthouse. He had just testified and was waiting for the verdict when Hawkes quietly stepped into the courthouse. He found Danny at the end of third row and kneeled over to whisper something in his ear. Within a second Danny stood up and ran out of the courthouse.

* * *

Chris and Ryan Monroe were at the airport getting ready to board when Chris Monroe's phone went off and recognized the number as his superior's phone number  
"Monroe" he said into the phone and froze in place then shared a quick glance with his brother Ryan

* * *

**Central Park**

Lindsay was watching as search party quickly began

"Lindsay" Mac said walking over to her and she turned and pulled him into a hug "Are you alright?"  
"Lucy's gone" Lindsay said crying "I turned me head for one second-"  
"Did you see anything?" Flack asked her urgently

"Nothing" Lindsay said holding her head "A women was screaming that her son was gone so I turned around for a second then when I went to look at Lucy she was gone"

"Where's this women?" Mac asked

"As soon as his mother started yelling for him he came out" Officer Washington told them

"Lindsay" Danny said running over "What happened"  
"She's gone Danny" Lindsay said crying "Lucy's gone" those were two words every parent dreaded to hear especially Danny Messer who froze

"What do you mean she's gone?" has asked as calmly as possible

"She was on the swings and I turned for a second and then she was gone!" Lindsay yelled out "I yelled for her and she didn't answer"

"Oh my god" Danny said running his hands over his face "How long?"  
"About half an hour" Officer Washington said to him

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Danny yelled at the Officer

"There was another abducted child scare" Mac told them "Officer Washington was investigating that"

"It's still daylight we still have time" Danny said calmly "I'm going to head east into the-"

"No Danny" Mac said to him

"No? What do you mean no?" Danny questioned "That's my daughter out there! I don't give a damn about your rules or this badge!"  
"Danny calm down" Flack said to him "We need to remain calm-"  
"Remain calm!" Danny yelled "My kid's just been kidnapped from a park! How many cases have we worked like this where it doesn't have a happy ending?"

"Oh my god" Lindsay muttered covering her mouth

"Linds-" Danny started but she turned away

"We're wasting time" Mac said to him

"Excuse me" An officer said walking over to them "Is this your daughter's shoe?"  
Lindsay walked over and looked at it  
"Yea" Lindsay said as if she had no life left in her "That's hers those her favorites"  
"Where did you find it?" Mac asked

"At the east entrance of the park"

"She must have kicked it off by accident" Mac said to himself

"She was struggling to get away" Lindsay said to him "To get away from whoever took her"  
"Whoever took her?" Danny said with almost a laugh "Billy Myers took her!"

"We don't know that Danny" Mac said to him "And we can't just assume it was him it could be anybody"

* * *

**In a Van**

"You need to be very quiet" Billy Myers said to Lucy "You don't want me to hurt your mommy or daddy right?"  
"No" Lucy said through tears

"That's a good girl" Billy smiled as Lucy peered out the window and watched all the police cars racing towards the park "You'll be home soon I promise"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they really motivate to write! I know a cliffhanger :/ don't kill me! Just review and I'll update soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay was in her apartment with Danny's mother and Jo Danville waiting on word about Lucy

"Anything else you can think of?" Jo questioned handed her a hot cup of tea

"No" Lindsay said shaking her head "I'm a cop- I know turning around for one second is all it takes for someone to take a child"  
"This isn't your fault" Maria Messer said gently taking her hand "We'll get her back"  
"It's been over two hours" Lindsay told her "If somebody wanted something we would have heard from them by now. This might not be Billy this could be some sick person"  
"You have the entire NYPD and the FBI out searching for your little girl" Jo reminded her "We're going to do everything in our power to get her back and the most important thing you can do is stay hopeful"  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Lindsay asked crying again "She's out there somewhere lost and looking for me and wondering where I am. What if she's hurt? Or hungry? What is whoever took her doing to her? I can't get these thoughts out of my head"

* * *

**David and Linda Myers Hotel Room**

David and Linda were sitting in the living room of their hotel when the door busted opened and cops filled the room

"What the hell is going on?" David asked angrily standing up

"Shut up" Flack warned "Check every inch" he told fellow officers

"I demand some answers!" David yelled as four police officers began searching the place

"Lucy Messer was abducted from the park earlier today" Flack informed him

"And you think we took her?" Linda asked stunned

"You've made it no secret you've taken issue with Danny and Lindsay or maybe you're helping your son out" Flack shrugged "Either way you two are suspects"  
"This is ridiculous!" Linda yelled "You're wasting your time and that poor little girls"  
"Now you care?" Flack asked "Where were those caring feelings when you were berating Lindsay at the hospital? You're trying to take one kid away from her that you can't get to so why not take this one?"  
"This is outrageous!" David yelled "We're not kidnappers!"  
"Well maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the crazy tree" Flack told him bluntly "I'm sure Billy learned a few things from his pops right?"  
"We didn't take that little girl and we're not helping our son if he did" Linda told him "We wouldn't do that"  
"Sure you wouldn't" Flack said watching as the search team basically destroyed the apartment

"It's clear" one officer said to him

"If I find out either of you had something to do with this prison wont protect you from me" Flack threatened then left

* * *

**Police Station**

"So what exactly did this man say to you?" Mac asked the young boy who was 'missing' from the park

"He told me he'd give me a piece of candy if I stayed hidden until my mom yelled for me" the young nine year old shrugged "I did it and he didn't give me the candy"  
"Do you remember what this man looked like?" Mac questioned

"He was tall and had dark hair and lots of hair on his face" the boy said to him

"Do you think if I showed you some pictures you might recognize him?" Mac questioned and the boy nodded

"Great" Mac smiled handing him a piece of paper with six photos of all different men

"That's him" the boy said pointing at Billy Myers' mug shot

"Are you sure?" Mac asked him

"Yea he looks different now but that's him I'm sure" the boy said

"Thanks" Mac said then he walked over to Danny "The kid saw Bill Myers"

"Fantastic" Danny said running his hands over his face  
"Go home to Lindsay" Mac urged

"Not a chance" Danny told him "I need to do be here helping this is my daughter we're talking about"

"Exactly" Mac said to him "You're a father you need to be at home with your wife"

"She wants me helping in the search" Danny told him "I'll either look myself on my own or I can do it with you guys. It's your choice"

* * *

**Motel Room**

"Do you want something to eat?" Billy asked Lucy

"No I want my mommy" Lucy sniffled

"Well you can't see your mommy right now" Billy told her coolly "And if she was here she would want you to eat"

"My tummy hurts" Lucy told him sadly "Daddy knows how to make it all better"  
"I've got news for you kid" Billy said turning towards her. He was at the kitchen table and she was sitting on the couch with her hands tied "Your dad is a bad man and he's the reason you're here right now"  
"He loves me" Lucy argued

"No he doesn't" Billy laughed "If he really loved you why isn't he here right now? Didn't he always promise to take care of you and protect you? Well he didn't do that now did he? And I'll tell you why" Billy said watching the little girl start to cry "Because he has a new little girl that he loves a lot more then you"  
"No" Lucy said sadly

"Yes he told me" Billy said to her "He said I could have you because he had a new daughter and he didn't have anymore time to spend with you"

"I want my mommy" Lucy sad starting to cry harder

"I'll see what I can do to arrange that" Billy smiled then continued to eat his food satisfied with himself as Lucy cried alone on the couch

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Where are we?" Chris Monroe asked his team who were called in on the search of Lucy

"He wouldn't have stayed too close to where he was" Agent Salt told him "But he wouldn't have left the city he didn't have the opportunity"  
"He would have defiantly stayed somewhere familiar" Agent Dean said to him "We know he used to live in a motel one could only assume that's where he's keeping her"  
"Why hasn't he contacted us yet?" Chris questioned "He doesn't want Lucy I could see him calling and offering an exchange for Lindsay"  
"He's trying to wait out all the hype" Agent Lansing told him who was his supervisor "We'll hear from him sooner or later but right now we're going through all video footage from ATM's and stores near the vicinity we believe he left the park from"  
"Call me when you have something" Chris said leaving the room and Agent Salt left the room and followed him

"Hey" she said to him "We're going to get her back"  
"Are you sure about that? This guy is crazy" Chris told her

"Come on" She sighed "He's playing crazy and we all know that. I know this is difficult for you she is your family"  
"She's only a kid" Chris said to her "Just a little girl pulled into this man's sick game to get to her parents"

"Maybe you should go see your sister" Becky Salt suggested

"I'm not going to see her until I have good news to report back to her" Chris told her firmly then walked away

"I miss my mommy" Lucy sniffled and Billy sighed in frustration

"I know you've said it a hundred times already" Billy told her "Be quiet and go to sleep"  
"I can't sleep without mommy" Lucy told him

"Well you're not going to see your mommy today" Billy told her and Lucy started to cry again even harder then she had before "What did I tell you about being quiet?"  
"I want mommy!" Lucy yelled out which made Billy extremely nervous the last thing he needed was people to hear a screaming child from his room and he didn't have duck tape to cover her mouth

"Alright, alright" Billy said annoyed pulling out his phone "Do you want to talk to her on the phone? Would that make you feel better"  
"Yes" Lucy said wiping her eyes furiously

"Ok just be quiet" Billy warned her dialing Lindsay's number

"Hello?" Lindsay asked desperately into the phone

"Lindsay it's me" Billy smiled  
"You have my daughter" Lindsay said to him "Please don't hurt her Billy she's innocent in all this I'll go and take her place just don't hurt her"  
"All in time" Billy said to her "Lucy would like to talk to you"

"Ok" Lindsay said as Billy handed the phone to Lucy "Baby?"  
"Mommy come get me" Lucy sniffled

"I will sweetie I promise you" Lindsay said as the tears fell from her eyes

"He's mean" Lucy said sadly

"Did he hurt you?" Lindsay asked alarmed "Are you hurt?"  
"No" Lucy said to her "My tummy hurts and Daddy hates me"  
"No honey Daddy loves you he's looking for you right now" Lindsay told her "Do you know where you are?"  
"Say goodnight to your mother" Billy said to Lucy who slowly looked up at him

"Goodnight mommy I love you" Lucy said sadly handing the phone back to Billy

"I am going to kill you" Lindsay said to Billy "Do you hear me?"  
"You'll have to find me first" Billy said then hung up

"Did you get a location?" Lindsay asked turning to Adam who was set up in the apartment in case he did call

"Not an exact but he is uptown in three block radius" Adam told her

"I'm going to call your brother" Jo said standing up "The team should be able to pick out which location he's in"  
"Why would he be so stupid to use to his phone knowing we could trace it?" Adam questioned

"He didn't know you could" Lindsay told him "He's from Montana don't forget they're not as advanced as we are in New York"

"Thank god for that" Adam mumbled "She's going to be home tonight"  
"I hope so" Lindsay said to him

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny was looking over Billy's file when Mac came rushing towards him

"We have a location" Mac said to him stunning Danny

"What?" Danny asked standing up

"He called Lindsay and they didn't get an exact location but the FBI narrowed it down to where they think he is" he said putting on his jacket

"Let's go" Danny said to him

"You have to be careful Danny and play this by the books alright?" Mac said to him

"I know I just want my kid back" Danny told him and Mac nodded

* * *

**Motel**

Danny, Mac and Flack approached the left side of the motel door they believed Billy was in while the FBI team including Chris Monroe, Agent Salt, Agent Dean and Agent Lansing were on the right side. SWAT was behind both teams covering any and all exits.

"Billy Myers!" Chris Monroe yelled "FBI open the door immediately" he said knocking

"Kick it in" Agent Lansing told him and he did so and both teams entered the room, they found nothing in the kitchen/living area and headed towards the closed bedroom door. Danny heart stopped as he slowly opened the door and found Billy sitting in the corner with Lucy and a knife pressed to her neck

"It's over now" Danny told him calmly walking in the room "Let Lucy go"  
"No get out!" Billy screamed startling Lucy who started to cry in turn breaking Danny's heart

"Please" Danny pleaded "Just let her go and you can have what you want"  
"Where's Lindsay?" Billy asked "I want to see Lindsay or I will cut this kid in half! Do you hear me! Get out and bring me Lindsay!"

"Okay, okay" Danny said slowly to him "I'll get Lindsay to come here if you let Lucy go" there was no clear shot of him

"Get out!" he yelled pressing the knife closer to Lucy's small throat

"Okay" Danny said slowly walking out with the team behind him "Get Lindsay on the phone" Danny said to Flack who dialed her number while Danny remained by the foot of the bedroom door

"I told you to leave!" Billy yelled

"That's not going to happen Billy" Danny told him "I can't leave with my daughter in there you know that"

"I want the rest of them out!" Billy yelled

"Ok" Danny said nodding "Leave" he said to the group

"No way" Chris Monroe said to him

"He will kill her just leave" Danny pleaded and Chris nodded and everyone left the motel room but Danny

"Are you ok Lucy?" Danny asked his daughter

"Stay back!" Billy warned

"I'm not coming in" Danny said at the foot of the door "But I want to hear from Lucy"  
"She's fine" Billy told him  
"Luce?" Danny asked and Lucy just looked at him sadly "I'm here now you're going to be ok"  
"She doesn't believe it Danny" Billy told him with a laugh "I told her all about you she sees you as the same trash that I do now"  
"You know I love you Lucy I wont let him hurt him" Danny said to her

"Shut up!" Billy yelled "She knows the truth now"  
"Lucy" Danny said trying his best to ignore Billy "Tell me that your ok"  
"Ok" Lucy sniffled

"Where is Lindsay?" Billy asked agitated

"She's on her way" Danny promised

"It's kind of poetic right?" Billy questioned

"How's that?" Danny asked him

"You know it's Lucy's life for Lindsay's" Billy said to him laughing "That's sweet you're willing to sacrifice Lindsay for her that's all she ever was to you right? Just a woman to give you children. I would have never made this trade"  
"I love Lindsay" Danny said to him "But there is nothing we wont do for our children that's something you don't understand"  
"I know what love is" Billy said to him

"You know you're not getting out of this motel right?" Danny asked him "We could have helped you"  
"I know I'm not getting out of this" Billy told him "Either is Lindsay or Lucy if she doesn't show up. But if worse comes to worse and things don't go as planned as least you have another kid to fall back on right?"

"We're all walking out of here" Danny said to him

"No" Billy said shaking his head "Make sure you say your goodbyes to Lindsay before she comes in"  
"Mommy" Lucy sniffled  
"It's alright Luce" Danny soothed from across the room

"Lucy?" Lindsay asked carefully walking into the room and Danny sighed  
"Mommy's here" Billy smiled at Lucy "You get to live another day with your daddy" he told her "In here!" he yelled and Lindsay walked towards the door where Danny was standing right outside of

"Lucy" Lindsay said covering her mouth seeing the position her daughter was in

"I want Danny to kick his gun over to me now" Billy told them

"Do it Danny" Lindsay told him and Danny slowly placed the gun the floor and kicked it over to Billy who grabbed it with his free hand

"I want to see your hands Messer" Billy warned "Keep them up or I'll gut both of them"  
"Alright, alright" Danny said showing him his hands  
"Lindsay come here" Billy ordered and Lindsay slowly walked into the room and Billy stood up still holding Lucy "You go right to your daddy ok?" he said to Lucy who just nodded and he quickly placed Lucy on the floor her ran to her fathers opened arms

"You ok?" Danny asked checking Lucy who was crying "Your ok" he said holding tight

"Leave now" Billy said to him as he took Danny's gun and placed it to the back of Lindsay's head

"Lucy go right to that door, right to Uncle Chris ok" Danny said placing Lucy on the floor who ran to her Uncle and was ushered out of the room

"I said leave!" Billy yelled

"I can't do that" Danny said to him and Billy's eyes widened

"You made the trade Lindsay for Lucy" Billy reminded him

"That was your trade I can't leave here without my wife" Danny told him "I love her just as much as you do"  
"No you don't" Billy snorted

"I do" Danny said slowly walking into the bedroom with his hands still up showing he wasn't armed

"Go Danny" Lindsay pleaded

"I can't" Danny said shaking his head

"You think this proves you love her?" Billy asked "By getting yourself killed"  
"Lindsay isn't just the mother to my children" Danny told him coolly "She's half of my life. I loved her from the first day I saw her and I'm not going to let you hurt her"  
"I love her!" Billy yelled through tears pushing the gun harder into the back of her head forcing Lindsay to get on her knees "We shared Jill"  
"Lindsay and I share children" Danny reminded him "We share a lot even before we got together we were each others best friend. You met me when I flew to Montana and held Lindsay's hand through the end of the trial and the verdict. You're becoming that man"  
"I am not that man" Billy warned him "I am not like that man that stole Jill"

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked "You have a gun and you're going to kill Lindsay something Jill never would have wanted and we all know that. I didn't even know her and I know she wouldn't want that"

"I lost everything the night I lost my sister!" Billy yelled out "I lost my best friend"  
"And you're about to take my mine away from me" Danny told him "You don't want people to hurt the same way you've been hurt you're better then that" he said looking at Billy not daring to look down at Lindsay because he knew if he would do he would loose control "Don't take her away from me and our children"

"I didn't want to hurt her" Billy said crying

"I know that" Danny said to him "But look at her" he said urging Billy to look at Lindsay "She's terrified she came here tonight to give her life for her child"

"I'm sorry" Billy said looking down at her as the tears fell from both their eyes

"You don't have to be" Danny said to him "You can walk away from this the better person by letting her go"  
"I've come to far" Billy said to him  
"No you haven't" Danny urged "Just put the gun down and the three of us will leave here together"  
"You should go" Billy said to Danny

"Go Danny" Lindsay said to him

"No I can't" Danny told them again "Don't take Lindsay's life the same way your sisters' was taken"

"I never meant to hurt you" Billy said looking at Lindsay  
"I know that" Lindsay said nervously

"I loved you" Billy told her "You were my reason for waking up after Jill was gone"

"I'm sorry" Lindsay whispered as Danny inched closer

"Stay back!" Billy yelled at him

"Ok" Danny said to him "Let Lindsay come to me"  
"No" Billy told him "You've giving it your best shot Detective but it's over now"

"Let me say goodbye to her" Danny urged "You're going to kill her and take her away from me the least you could do is give me a minute"  
"Ok" Billy said grabbing Lindsay by the back of her hair forcing her to stand up and look at Danny

"I love you" Lindsay said placing her hands on Danny's cheeks

"I love you" Danny said giving her a kiss and pulling her into a hug then whispered in her ear "I'm not going to let him hurt you" he whispered low enough for only her to hear

"You're done now" Billy said grabbing Lindsay but Danny surprised him and tackled him to the floor causing Billy to loose his gun in the struggle. Danny quickly cuffed him

"Don't do this!" Billy yelled as Mac, Flack and the rest of the team moved in "We were so close!" Billy yelled as Flack and Mac picked Billy up "You didn't mean anything you said!" he yelled at Danny

"No I meant every word about loving Lindsay" Danny told him "The part about you being a good man no" he told him "I'm going to end you" Danny said pointing at him as they dragged him out of the room

"Danny" Lindsay said throwing her arms around him

"Are you ok?" Danny asked kissing the side of her head

"I'm ok" Lindsay promised "Thank you"  
"I told you I'd protect you" Danny smirked

"Where's Lucy?" Lindsay asked

"She's outside with your brother" Hawkes told her and her and Danny left the room

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled running towards her mother  
"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked her holding her tight  
"She's fine I had her checked out by the paramedics" Chris told them then

"I miss you" Lucy said holding onto her mother

"I'm so sorry" Lindsay cried "I'll never take my eyes off of you again"

"Luce" Danny said walking over to them and she turned her head

"Billy said some things to her" Chris warned him "Things about you not caring about her I tired talking to her-"  
"Lucy" Danny said taking her from Lindsay "I love you, you know that right?"  
Lucy just shrugged  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before but you are my life" Danny told her sincerely "I don't know what I would have done without you. That guy was a bad man and he was trying to hurt me. You are always going to be my one of the most important people in my life"

"You have Lily" Lucy told him bitterly  
"Yes I do but I also have you whether you like it or not. Lily is just as important to me as you are I was so scared today when I heard you were missing I never want to feel that way again and I love you and I know you love me too" Danny said to her

"I do" Lucy nodded  
"Come here" Danny said pulling her into a hug and lifting her up

"Go home" Mac said to them "Please just go home and sleep for a week if you can it's all over with now"

"I think we're going to take you up on that" Lindsay said to him

"Can I get down?" Lucy asked her father

"Nope" Danny said sternly "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever" he said still clutching her tightly

"Let's go home" Lindsay sighed "I want to forget this day"

"Ok" Danny said placing one arm around Lindsay and they walked off together as Billy watched from the back of a patrol car

* * *

**A/N: This is it the story is almost done :( I couldn't leave little Lucy hanging like that so I had to update fast. Thanks for the reviews. I may or may not be planning a sequel ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Okay first of all I want to apologize for the long awaited finale to the story. I've been busy with work but I managed to get it done. Second of all I want to thank everyone that has read the story and for everyone that has reviewed. I loved writing this and the positive feedback is what kept me writing you all are awesome so thanks again! I hate that this story is ending but I know if I didn't stop now I never would and then it would have and then it would have been too drawn out. A sequel is a strong possibilty but it's up to you guys so let me know :) I'm still going to be working on Gimme Shelter for now. Anyway enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you thought**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay was getting ready for a day she looked forward to and dreaded all at the same time. Today was going to be the day she looked Billy Myers in the eye again he was being sentenced. There was no trial since Billy pleaded guilty after being apprehended after he abducted Lucy. It had been two months since Lucy was taken and bought home safely and now Lily had been home for a week as well.

"You almost ready?" Danny asked tying his tie as he watched as Lindsay looked into the mirror

"Yea just about" Lindsay said turning to him

"Well my mom just got here so whenever you're ready" Danny said to her

"Ok" Lindsay nodded

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just- I don't know how to feel" Lindsay sighed "Billy was my childhood friend and now he's going to prison for victimizing me and my entire family"

"I know Linds" Danny said to her stepping closer "It's hard to believe any of this"  
"I always thought we were alike" Lindsay admitted "We both lost Jill and leaned on each other"

"People change" Danny told her "Loosing somebody drives people to do unimaginable things"

"I lost three people that night and I never hunted anyone down" Lindsay reminded him and he smirked

"Because you are a strong women" he said wrapping his arms around are "And you're a good person"

"I just don't know if I can look him in the eye without loosing it" she confided

"That why we'll do it together" Danny promised

* * *

**Courthouse**

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the courthouse as Billy was bought out in cuffs. He briefly frowned at Danny and Lindsay then took his seat. Danny gently took Lindsay's hand into his own, much like he did years ago in Montana.

"Billy Myers you have pled guilty to two counts of assault, two counts of abduction and attempted murder" The judge started "Before I give you your sentence is there anything you'd like to say?"  
"Yes" Billy said quietly then stood up "I've made a lot of mistakes over the last few months. I hurt people that I once loved and I can never take that back. I wanted very much to live a good life in honor of my sister and instead all I did was tarnish her name and used it as an excuse to act out. I sincerely apologize to Lindsay Messer and her entire family and to my own I know forgiveness is out of the question. Most of all I want to apologize to the one person who isn't here and that's my sister. She was more then a sister she was my other half and more so then that she was a better person. She would be so angry with me if she were here today to see the mess and hurt that I have caused" he said starting to chock up "I am sorry to everyone involved. I accept whatever punishment that court has for me and I am going to spend everyday working to be a better person"

"Thank you" the judge said as Billy took his seat "I am going to start of with telling you that I feel for your loss of your sister but that doesn't condone such violent behavior. You have had many opportunities to seek help and stop the vicious cycle but you continued and I can only believe you continued because you enjoyed it. I don't think you could ever become an active and productive member of society because you are just too far-gone sir. I believe everything that you have done has been cruelly calculated and has been something you have been planning for years. You not only abducted a child but you also attempted to murder a police officer- a pregnant police officer. You also savagely beat women in Chicago. You are a very angry and volatile man. I have read notes from your family and more importantly your doctors saying they believe you can change and for the sake of your family I hope so because loosing another child is a terrible thing that you have bought upon them. Though I do believe your doctors I also have to take into consideration the Messer family as well which is why I am sentencing you to twenty years in state prison. You will be eligible for parole in ten years" he finished "Good luck Mr. Myers because you are going to need it. Court is adjourned"  
"What" Lindsay muttered "Ten years in prison"  
"Twenty" Danny added

"He'll be out in ten" Lindsay said placing her head in her hands "He got a slap on the wrist!"

"We'll worry about that in ten years" Danny told her seriously "Right now let's just go home to our daughters"

"Ok" Lindsay said standing up but found the Myers standing in front of them

"Before you go we wanted to at least apologize for our behavior" Linda Myers told them "I love my children and I would do anything to protect them, even believe in them when no one else will. I'm sure you understand that"  
"Your parents" Lindsay said to them "I get that you wanted to help and believe in him and I can't blame you for that. Have a nice flight home" she finished coldly then her and Danny walked out of the courthouse

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

"Hey Luce" Danny smiled as she greeted him and Lindsay at the door

"Hi daddy!" Lucy smiled, Billy tired his best to put a wedge in between Danny and Lucy but it didn't last. Lucy loved her father and nothing Billy said changed that "Look at Lily" Lucy said taking his hand and ushering him towards the playpen she was in

"That's a pretty dress" Danny smirked

"I picked it out with grandma!" Lucy smiled

"That she did" Maria Messer smiled

"You need to spoiling them" Lindsay smirked at her mother-in-law

"I've been looking forward to spoiling grandchildren since I had Louie" Maria smiled

"How was Lily?" Lindsay asked her. Even though the doctors have declared Lily to be a hundred percent healthy that didn't stop her from worrying

"She was perfect" Maria smiled proudly "Drank two bottles and passed out"

"Good" Lindsay smiled

"How did it go?" Maria asked while Danny and Lucy talked

"Ugh you don't want to know" Lindsay muttered removing her jacket

"Sure I do" Maria said seriously

"Twenty years up for parole in ten" Lindsay said to him

"I know you and Danny fight hard to put away criminals who break the law but the justice system sucks" Maria told her bluntly causing Lindsay to smile "Don't you worry about a thing. You've got two beautiful healthy little girls to look forward to"  
"I know" Lindsay replied with a faint smile "But I'm a mother all I do is worry"  
"Tell me about it" Maria smirked "Well I'm going to go"  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Danny offered

"I can't" Maria said to him "I'm going to see Louie then head home"

"It's getting late why don't you just let me-" Danny started

"Hush" Maria warned "You stay home and be with your girls" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Bye sweetheart" Maria said as Lucy gave her a hug then turned to Lindsay "It's all over now" she said giving her a tight hug then left the apartment

"Did the bad man go away?" Lucy asked her parents

"Yea he did" Danny told her gently

"Good he was mean" Lucy said to him "He was mean to me, he said mean things about you and he was really mean to mommy"

"Do you want to talk about Luce?" Danny asked his daughter. Lucy didn't talk much about taken but she did see a child therapist a few times afterwards

"No" Lucy shrugged

"It's ok you know" Lindsay told her "What happened was really scary and sometimes talking about it can help"

"I know that was Doctor Rita told me" Lucy said to her "But I was strong and brave"  
"Yes you were" Danny smirked proudly "Very strong and brave"

"But I cried" Lucy said to him and Lindsay came over

"It's okay to cry" Lindsay said to her "Everybody cries"  
"Even Daddy?" Lucy asked her mother

"Yes even Daddy" Danny added

"He didn't like when I cried" Lucy told them sadly "He yelled at me when I did"  
"That because it probably made him realize what he was doing was wrong and when bad people do bad things they don't want to feel wrong" Danny tried to explain  
"Crying is bad and Lily cried a lot-" Lucy started

"Crying isn't bad" Lindsay interrupted

"I haven't cried since I've been good" Lucy nodded proudly

"Lucy" Lindsay said sadly to her "You can cry it's normal and healthy. You can cry because your sad or hurt or scared or even when you're happy"  
"You don't cry when your happy" Lucy told her mother matter of factly

"Sure you do" Lindsay smiled

"Did you cry when he was mean to you?" Lucy asked her mother sadly

"Yea I did" Lindsay confirmed "And I'm not ashamed of it and either should you"

"I'm afraid if I cry something bad will happen and the mean man will get you again" Lucy said to her

"That wont happen" Lindsay told her forcefully "That wont happen ever again"  
"Do you promise?" Lucy asked

"I promise" Lindsay smiled giving Lucy a hug

"Daddy" Lucy said turning to her father "You'll make sure the mean man doesn't come back?"  
"Lucy I promise you that the mean man wont get to you ever again" Danny told her sincerely

"Or Mommy or Lily?" Lucy added

"Or to mommy or Lily" he confirmed picking her up "I will always protect you and your sister and your mom"  
"Just like before?" Lucy asked  
"Just like before" Danny smiled softly looking at her

"You were very brave" Lucy told him seriously "I want to be like that"  
"You already are kid" Danny said giving her a big kiss on the cheek

"Thanks for not leaving me daddy" Lucy said wrapping her arms around his neck

"I'll never leave you" Danny promised as he put Lucy down

"Can you keep an eye on your sister for me Luce?" Lindsay asked, they were only going into the next room but Lucy loved feeling responsible for Lily

"Yes!" Lucy smiled as Lindsay nodded to the kitchen for Danny to follow

* * *

"Danny she's still traumatized from what Billy did to her" Lindsay started as Danny watched her closely "We didn't see the signs or notice because-"  
"Lindsay" Danny said grabbing her shoulders "She's fine"  
"She's not fine she hasn't cried once since she was kidnapped and we didn't notice- I didn't notice" She told him sadly

"If she wanted to cry she would have she hasn't had a reason to. She's been very happy since she's been home and she opened up about it" Danny reminded her "If it makes you feel better we can call Doctor Rita-"  
"She's our child Danny we shouldn't need a doctor" Lindsay told him

"Lucy is a lot like you" Danny told her "She's kept it all bottled in just like you have"

"You haven't talked about either" Lindsay added "You went through it just like Lucy and I did"  
"What do you want me to say?" Danny asked "You want me to talk about how I couldn't protect my wife or daughter?"

"You protected us you saved us" Lindsay reminded him narrowing her eyes "You were the strong one here who held us all together don't you know that?"  
"No I don't" Danny said taking a seat on the end of the bed "When he had Lucy with a knife to her throat I had never felt more helpless in my life. And I was looking at her and she was shaken and scared and I couldn't stop it" he said looking at Lindsay who took the seat next to him "And as I was looking at her trying to calm the situation I was thinking what kind of a father am I? And I finally understood why you didn't tell me about Lucy when you found out, when you said you knew me- in that moment I got it"  
"What are you even saying" Lindsay said stunned "You are the best father in the world and I am not just saying that. You saved her- you saved our daughter you stayed in that room and you talked to her and you talked to Billy and she walked out of that room without a scratch. And I didn't tell you about Lucy because I was scared I didn't know if you were ready for that commitment you weren't even ready to commitment with me at the time" she said to him "But you proved me wrong the next day"

* * *

_Lindsay's Apartment_

_Lindsay awoke to a loud knock at the door. She yawned as she looked at the peep hole and saw Danny standing there with his hands in his pockets bouncing on the balls of his feet. She slowly opened the door and he stepped right in_

"_Come in" Lindsay mocked closing the door _

"_I get it" Danny said turning to her "I really do you don't trust me and I don't blame you at all for that I haven't given you much reason to have faith in me-"  
"Danny its one in the morning-" Lindsay started  
"-but you're having a baby" he continued as if Lindsay hadn't interrupted him "you're having my baby" he said proudly "And I'm not going to run and hide and screw it up. I am going to work my ass off proving to you that I can be the man you and this child deserve. If you don't want to give me a second chance then I'll accept it but I wont run out on my child I am going to take him to baseball games and teach him how to play catch. I'm going to attend every parent/teacher conference and be at every science fair. I am going to help you raise our child" he said as Lindsay watched in awe as he continued to ramble "And I know you can't stand to be around me much but that's going to have to change because I'm going to all of your appointments with you and classes and whatever else it is you do when you're pregnant. I'm going to make sure you eat healthy and get enough rest. I'm also going to make sure you're safe and I'll start with lecturing you on why you should lock your door because I know I woke you and I didn't hear you unlock any locks when you just let me in. And while I do all of that I am going to remind you why you fell in love in with me-"  
"Danny" Lindsay said loud enough to finally interrupt him _

"_I know I'm rambling here Linds but I've got a lot to say-" he started again and she walked over to him and pulled him into a rough kiss then pulled away_

"_I want us to work" Lindsay told him softly then smiled "I want you to be apart of our child's life and I want to be with you not just because I'm having a baby but because I love you and I think we can fix this"_

"_Really?" Danny asked surprised _

"_Really" Lindsay confirmed that was all Danny needed to hear as he let out a breath he felt he had been holding in since earlier that day when Lindsay told him she was pregnant "Just one question"  
"Anything" Danny said moving a loose stand of hair behind Lindsay's ear_

"_What makes you think I'm having a boy?" she questioned with a smirk_

"_Because it is" Danny shrugged smugly _

"_Wouldn't it just be karmic justice if this was a little girl?" Lindsay teased causing him to smile _

"_Yes, yes it would" Danny said to her "But I wont be good with a girl I'm not into the whole Barbie, tea-party thing" he shrugged  
"I think you'll be great" Lindsay smiled_

_

* * *

_

"And now you have two girls" Lindsay smirked at him "And you are an expert at tea-parties and you dress Barbie better then I do"  
"Yea" Danny laughed it was the last thing Danny thought he would be doing in his free time but dressing Barbie for Lucy or having tea-parties with her quickly became the highlight of anytime he was off

"You're great with Lucy" Lindsay said seriously "You're great with Lily and I know we are all always safe with you"

"You know what I think" Danny said to her

"I shudder to think" Lindsay teased

"We still need some time to heal" Danny said to her "It's been a lot and everything's happened so fast. It's not just going to go away overnight for any of us"  
"No it's not" Lindsay frowned "But each day it gets better"

"Yea" Danny smirked "And Lucy is doing well she's a tough kid"  
"She is I just worry" Lindsay shrugged "She handled this better then most children would have"

"That because she's half me" Danny teased

"That is why" Lindsay agreed

"Maybe we should take a trip" Danny offered "When Lily is a little bigger maybe go to Montana?"  
"No" Lindsay said quickly "Montana isn't my home New York is"

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled

"Yea" Danny said quickly getting up and walking out of the room  
"There is someone knocking and I can't answer" Lucy told him

"Good girl" Danny said patting her head looking to see who it was then opened the door "Hey" Danny said moving aside and let the small group in. Adam, Hawkes, Jo, Flack and lastly Mac entered the apartment

"We bought dinner" Jo smiled holding two pizza boxes

"And presents" Hawkes said holding up a bag

"Did I hear presents?" Lucy asked anxiously running over to them

"Hey" Lindsay smiled at them  
"We thought you guys could you use a distraction" Mac said to them

"You were right" Lindsay nodded. Mac knew they wouldn't be happy with the sentencing

"Well you guys know you have nothing to worry about" Mac told her "Your safe"  
"For what? Ten years? Twenty if we're lucky?" Lindsay questioned

"For good" Mac told her

"Uncle Mac come look at Lily's dress! I picked it out myself!" Lucy said anxiously grabbing Mac's hand and guiding him over to Lily's playpen

"We're really lucky" Lindsay said to Danny as she watched everyone looked at Lily while Lucy explained the dress was very similar to the one her Barbie once had

"We are" Danny nodded "Good friends, safe and healthy family" he said then looked at her "I love you"  
"I love you too" Lindsay said as Danny gave her a kiss

"Yuck" Lucy muttered  
"Yea yuck" Flack said seriously "You just had a kid don't you think you should wait a little longer before trying to have another?"  
"Watch it Flack" Danny mocked

"Alright who wants pizza?" Jo asked opening the box

"I do! I do!" Lucy yelled anxiously jumping up and down

"She's defiantly your kid" Flack snorted at Danny "You're the only other person I've seen get as excited as that over pizza"  
"Damn proud of it too" Danny informed his friend as he walked over to the group

* * *

**Prison**

Billy was surprised when he was told he had a visitor. He had only been officially in jail for two days and wasn't supposed to get visitors until the end of the week. He was led into a small room with two chairs and was greeted by a familiar face.

"You're not family" Billy muttered taking a seat across from the person  
"No but being a cop has perks" Danny informed him "How's prison treating you?"  
"Like you care" Billy bit back bitterly

"You're right I don't care" Danny shrugged "Unless its awful and unbearable for you in that case tell me all about it"  
"Why are you here? I'm not going to apologize again" Billy told him

"I'm not here for an apology I didn't buy your first one" Danny told him

"So what's the point in this then?" he asked

"The point is I want you to know you didn't break us" Danny told him seriously "You didn't scar any of us we're all ok and stronger then ever"  
"That's fantastic" Billy remarked

"You tried to turn my daughter against me" Danny started "You almost killed my other daughter with all the stress you put on Lindsay and you tried to kill my wife. And I want you to know it was all for nothing. All the years you spent you planning whatever it is you were trying to do- kill Lindsay? Keep her for yourself? I don't know and I don't care. I just want you to know it was all for nothing. You've lost years of your life for a cheap thrill of preying on a family and you got nothing in return"

"Is there a point to this?" Billy asked coldly

"Yea" Danny nodded "You lost and I want to make sure you know that"  
"I lost this battle but not the war" Billy said in a whisper "Tell me does Lucy have nightmares?"  
"Don't mention my daughters name" Danny warned in a low voice

"How about our girl Lindsay? You know I'm always going to be under her skin" Billy told him leaning closer "Right now she's slowly moving on and trying to forget but she wont forget not ever. It's just like that night at the diner it's going to haunt her for the rest of her life. The things I did, the things I said to her things she probably never even told you about is going to eat away at her. How much more is she really going to talk? The trauma of the diner, the Shane Casey mess you bought upon her and now me? She'll never be ok and you know it. You'll have to live with that" he finished then smirked and was caught off guard when Danny hit him across the face causing him to fall to the floor. Danny angrily stepped around the table and started kicking him in his stomach for a few moments then stopped.

"You're not even an afterthought anymore" Danny whispered to him "Live with that" he said then stood up and walked out of the room

"Everything all good?" Officer Washington asked Danny who smirked

"Yea I feel better thanks" Danny told him then he made his way out of the prison was surprised to see Lindsay waiting for him by his car

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked

"I know you" Lindsay smiled with a shrug "When I heard you were taking a long lunch I had a hunch and had Flack drop me off"

"I had to see him" Danny admitted

"I know" Lindsay said walking over to him

"You're ok right?" Danny asked her and she smiled knowing Billy would have antagonized him

"Because of you I am" Lindsay said giving him a kiss on the lips


End file.
